CCS Violin Resonance
by Sakura Zala
Summary: SECUELA DE NO MORE RELEASE. Cuenta la historia de dos estrellas gemelas, tan juguetonas que saltan de planeta en planeta buscándose enamoradas, sus nombres son ESPERANZA y DESTINO.
1. Shaoran y el inicio de la revolución

El viento sopla salado y quemante, acentuando el dolor de la lejanía que había estado alojada en los corazones de los amantes recién encontrados, quienes una vez capturaron para sí la mirada del otro, no hacen más que correr en línea horizontal hacia delante, llevándose entre sus pasos la arena que adorna brillante las orillas del mar al sentirse acariciada por éste.

Desde lejos se observa como han llegado a encontrarse en un abrazo caluroso y anhelado.

La línea que siguieron en su recorrido va extendiéndose hacia la izquierda dejándolos atrás y llevando la escena a una nueva estancia. Tornando su camino en líneas oblicuas y verticales, separando la arena y el mar en dos, junto a la luna y el cielo color de uva que era el techo de aquel hermoso paraíso.

El paraíso de los trascendidos…

El lugar más puro y afable del universo…la contagiosa miel de sentimiento más puro…el halago del aroma natural del aire… había sido quebrantado.

¿La razón?...

El surgimiento de la revolución…

Tras la llegada de los magos sublimes desde su trascendencia en la Torre de Tokio, había despertado el deseo de superación en aquel lugar, la magia era practicada con libertad y juntando fuerzas entre todos los que una vez conociéndolos les brindaron su confianza se logró revitalizar la llamada Organización mágica, Instituto Outo, donde las personas con poderes mágicos ejercían su derecho y su deber como magos. Sin embargo, la separación de las razas coexistentes en aquel lugar fructificó hasta separarlas por completo. Ahora el lugar posee dos clases de individuos, los Mages y los Host.

Las personas llamadas Host son los seres trascendidos que sin utilizar magia alcanzaron el nivel superior a la humanidad por su admirable inteligencia se dedican ahora a la tecnología, autoproclamados rivales de los Mages, sin un verdadero motivo.

INSTITUTO TECNOLÓGICO HOST

La habitación parecía desolada, aunque la ventana permanecía abierta y el viento movía las cortinas con gran sigilo, no se percibía la energía de ningún ser viviente dentro. La oscuridad de la noche penetraba por todas las escotaduras que encontraba a su paso, menos por una, que se abre intempestivamente; la puerta que conectaba dicha alcoba con el pasillo.

Dando paso a la entrada de un muchacho de cabellos castaño claro, cuya mano busca sin pensarlo dos veces el interruptor y lo encuentra rápidamente, entonces la luz ilumina la estancia. Al notar que nadie estaba dentro su rostro se relaja un poco y descansa su espalda contra la pared, mientras una pequeña gota se posa sobre su frente y sus ojos permanecen cerrados.

En ese instante el sonido de una silla moviéndose, como si alguien que estuviera sentado en ella la hiciese hacia atrás para levantarse llega a sus oídos, por lo que abre por efecto los ojos, mostrando sus orbes verdes y brillantes al susodicho usuario de la silla.

-Lo lamento…, pensé que no había nadie…, -lo mira sin sonreír demasiado, como si ese conocido tuviera que ser tratado de cierta forma…

- sí…siempre es así contigo Kinomoto…, -lo mira serio, un chico de cabellos negros con un par de mechones azules a los lados de su frente y ojos rojo brillante.

-Ya te dije que lo lamento, no pude sentir la presencia de nadie dentro…, -empieza a ponerse nervioso y mueve las manos en su explicación, -además en sólo un juego.

-¿y a que jugabas?, ¿a ver quien es el más idiota?, -pregunta arqueando la ceja.-¿sentir la presencia?, -se enoja por su argumento

Tsu-chan frunce el seño ante el comentario del otro chico.

-Siempre pienso que estás mal ubicado…la "aldea mage" está mucho muy lejos de aquí…, -le dice irónico.

-No voy a participar más en esta conversación, permiso, -le reverencia incluso aunque se notaba molesto, se levanta y da media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

-¿y por qué te vas?, -desafía el pelinegro.

-No quiero problemas…, -voltea a verlo una vez más

Un leve silencio inunda la estancia por unos segundos, cuando es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

La figura de una chica de largos cabellos rojizos se hace presente.

-¡Sabía que te encontraría Tsu-kun!, ¡No eres bueno para jugar a las escondidas!, -sonríe mientras hace el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano, pero enseguida su mirada se vuelve en asombro al ver al personaje que hacía de compañía al hijo de los magos. -¿Aogami-kun?

-lo que faltaba otro más de los fenómenos…, -rueda los ojos por lo alto, acto que saca una venita en la frente de la chica recién llegada.

-Milli-san, mejor salgamos de aquí, -la toma por los hombros dirigiéndola por la espalda el joven Kinomoto.

-¡No Tsu-kun!, -se para firme y mira indignada al otro chico, -Tsu-kun no te ha hecho nada…, no es justo que siempre que lo veas le digas de cosas sólo porque quieres…

-¡Ya te dije que esto se terminó!, es algo que me tiene realmente sin importancia…Milli-san…, -mira hacia otro lado el chico

-¿Sabes algo Milli?, -llama su atención el chico de los mechones, que cabe decir llevaba puesta el mismo estilo de ropa que Tsubasa, un uniforme de saco pantalón azul marino.

-¿Qué Aogami-kun?, -lo mira aún rencorosa

-Ese sujeto es afortunado…, -la mira penetrante, cosa que la sonroja, no era de sorprenderse puesto que Aogami era el chico más atractivo del lugar…aunque su actitud fuera una completa basura.

Aogami nota su sonrojo y se echa de carcajadas.

-¡Eres un tonto!, -grita enfadada y halando a Tsu-chan por instinto se lo lleva de la mano y salen de la habitación.

-perdona Tsu-kun…, -se para en seco al cerrar la puerta, -no era mi intención seguir con la pelea y más cuando se trata de él…siempre salimos perdiendo…

-por eso te he dicho que no hay que involucrarse Milli-san…, -le sonríe comprensivo.

-pero es que desde que llegaste…te ha tomado como su mejor víctima… ¡eso es algo que no me parece!, ¿por qué tendría que odiarte de esa manera si tu no le has hecho nada?, -lo mira preocupada, con sus cristales verdes un poco más oscuros que los del chico.

-es sólo ese… "tengo algo que le disgusta", -se encoje de hombros sin preocupación y una gotita adornando su faz clara y feliz.

-Tsu-kun…, -se sonroja al verlo así de lindo.

-Después de todo cada quien tiene su propia historia…y no es bueno juzgar a la gente sin saber cual es, ¿no te parece?

Milli abre grandes los ojos ante sus palabras.

-sí…si, tienes razón Tsu-kun…

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 1 "Shaoran y el inicio de la revolución"

-¿Quién…es…quién es ella?..., -se escucha la voz de Sakura, la imagen borrosa de una muchacha de cabellos claros y largos aparece en escena, -no la conozco…

La cama estaba dispuesta para dos y las cobijas han sido removidas del lado derecho, dejando tumbada a una sola persona sobre ella. La chica de cabellos castaño claro que ha empezado a tiritar por el frío, se encoje ligeramente sobre si misma, tratando de mantener el poco calor que le queda, pero parece no tener resultado, por lo que sus ojos se abren poco a poco en medio de la oscuridad clarecida de la habitación, mira a su lado y nota que la persona que estuvo a su lado hasta que quedó dormida no estaba. -¿Sha…o?, -parpadea una vez y se sienta al instante sobre la cama mientras mira en todas direcciones delicadamente.

-definitivamente tienes un muy buen sentido del tacto, -le llama la atención con sus palabras el joven de cabellos castaños que la mira desde el sofá que está a un lado de la cama, sostenía una taza de té entre sus manos.

La chica sonríe, -¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque no tardaste ni dos minutos en despertar desde que me levanté, -le devuelve la sonrisa. –disculpa…no quería despertarte

-¿pasa algo?, -lo mira inexplicada.

-No es nada…sólo… que estaba pensando…, -baja su mirada hacia su té, -me preguntaba si todo esto…está bien…, es de esos días en que escucho algunos comentarios inconformes y me hacen dudar.

-¿te dijeron algo sobre los Host de nuevo?, -lo mira preocupada como si…ese tema hubiera causado problemas anteriormente.

-¿oh?, no…, -niega silencioso, -eso es algo ya…inherente al puesto de presidente de Outo ¿no crees?, -la mira tranquilo.

-si… supongo…, -responde no muy segura, como si presintiera que algo de lo que ha dicho no está del todo bien, se acerca un poco más a la orilla de la cama y poniendo sus manos bajo las de Li, le quita sigilosa y diligente la taza que sostenía el chico y la pone sobre la mesita de noche. Con esto puede tomar firme sus manos entre las suyas, -Shaoran…, -mira dulce sus manos, cosa que el joven chino nota. La luz de la luna provocando reflexión dentro de la habitación iluminaba de cierta manera destellante en medio de la oscuridad, alumbrando la claridad en el rostro de la Card Master, haciendo casi perceptible la tersura de sus labios a los ojos del castaño, quien mirándola primero a los ojos, vuelve su mirada a los brillantes y suaves labios de la castaña; llevado por un impulso deja sus manos sin importancia y soltándola la toma por el cuello para tomar con firmeza su cabeza entre sus manos y la besa mientras cierra los ojos.

El chico yacía parado a las orillas de la cama, mientras la chica se arrodillaba sobre estas.

Las manos de Kinomoto se posan sobre las de Li, procurando que el beso perdure, sin darse cuenta lo va halando poco a poco hasta que el equilibrio en aquella pose se pierde y el joven cae sobre el delicado cuerpo de la muchacha sobre la cama, aún ambos con las manos entrecruzadas, provocando una comprometedora y sugerente escena.

Shaoran puede sentir la respiración agitada de Sakura al percibir como sus pechos rozan sus pectorales con cada inhalación. Ambos se miran sonrojados por un segundo, por lo que el chico cierra los ojos y se dispone a levantarse pero es detenido por la misma Sakura, quien lo toma por el brazo para obligarlo a permanecer en esa posición, acto seguido pasa su mano delicadamente por la mejilla del joven, siguiendo el recorrido hasta su cabello, apartando algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos tan claros y dulces como siempre lo habían sido, pero esta vez… especialmente más… los cuales se cierran mientras se deja acariciar el cabello por su amada, hasta que baja por el mismo hasta su cuello, besando bajo la oreja de la chica provocando cierto estremecimiento en ella.

Sakura ha empezado a sacar la camisa del torso del castaño, mientras el beso que empezó por el cuello se había desviado un poco más abajo a su clavícula. Shaoran al sentir que la camisa ya no era más que un estorbo por como se la había dejado la chica, se la quita rápidamente y vuelve a su posición de depredador. Con esto se nota como las pequeñas manos finas escalan hasta salir por el agujero entre los brazos y la espalda del ojimiel y se aferran a su piel, que se pierde al subir sobre la línea que sigue su columna y se pierde en sus cabellos de chocolate que cubren su rostro al hacer éste contacto con el de la chica flor de cerezo, cuyo cabello estaba regado por la almohada por los movimientos ávidos de su cabeza al corresponder a los besos de su amado.

OOOOOOOOO

La estancia era una de las habitaciones dentro del cuartel de la organización de HOST. Una mujer de cabellos negros y largos ondulados esta sentada en frente de un escritorio, logra apreciarse su figura desde atrás, en donde está ubicada la escena.

La puerta que conduce a su interior se abre, dando paso a un chico que se aproxima a ella y la reverencia.

-es cuestión de que de la orden y el comienzo de la codificación se dará por iniciado…

-¿es en serio?, -empieza a reconocerse su voz, muy dulce y sutil…como la de una cantante profesional.

-Las Magimachine están en sus puestos.

-Muy bien…, -suspira, -Lleven a Tsubasa Kinomoto al lugar entonces, -da la orden

-Como usted diga, Tomoyo-sama, -se levanta y sale de la habitación.

La escena gira 180 grados pasando por los muebles y las paredes que adornaban el lugar, hasta llegar al rostro de la mujer sentada frente al escritorio.

-Ya empezarás a pagar…Sakura…, -sonríe malévolamente la Tomoyo que un día estuvo al lado del Mago Shaoran.

OOOOOOOOO

-¡Magimachines!, ¡Magimachines avistadas!, ¡Levántense todos!, -gritan de un lugar a otro los vigilantes de la Outo, golpeando contra las puertas de las habitaciones de los magos y encendiendo las luces de los corredores.

Una de las puertas en las que pegaron era precisamente la de Sora Maboroshi, que conservando su falsa identidad yacía dormido, pero despierta abruptamente por los gritos, levantándose agitado de la cama, sus cabellos que se mecían despeinados sobre su frente son llevados hacia atrás con su mano tras pasarse la extremidad por la cara para desembocar en su cuero cabelludo.

Al levantar el rostro una vez más hacia la puerta se nota como uno de sus ojos se va coloreando de azul empezando su transformación.

Afuera del edificio se denotaba como la magia de la carta escudo estaba funcionando.

La directora Sakura había salido rápidamente a controlar la situación, pero no le sería fácil…

Sakura observa como 6 Magimachines están asechando el instituto, presencias con forma de crustáceo con tentáculos elongados amarillo brillante, son la más reciente creación de Host, máquinas que se alimentan de poder mágico para procesarlo.

Casi al mismo tiempo Shaoran y Hoshi hacen acto de presencia, recibiendo el impacto del viento del exterior con su llegada, luego de asegurar las salidas y entradas del instituto, para no permitir la profanación de sus estudiantes.

-¿Qué rayos?, -se sorprende Shaoran al ver de frente las máquinas.

-Así que de eso se trataba…, -las analiza también el tercer guardián.

-¡Hoshi, Shaoran, si estas cosas llegan a tocar a alguno de los estudiantes!, -trata de enfatizar la necesidad de eliminarlos la Card Master.

Shaoran hace un intento de comprobar los análisis hechos al respecto de esas criaturas, la magia los alimentaba así que cualquier ataque de magia no surgiría en efecto.

Los ojos del castaño se muestran concentrados mientras levanta su mano derecha en dirección a uno.

-¡Relámpago!, ¡Ven!, -dispara el misil de volteos directamente contra el extraño ser, pero resulta en humo disperso sin el menor daño, pero provocando que este empezara a moverse rápidamente hacia ellos con los tentáculos estirados y precisos.

Por un momento los tres magos se quedan sorprendidos y atónitos ante lo que sucede, cuestión de un par de segundos, hasta que el sonido de una espada tajante corta de golpe el ruido y el temor en aquella escena.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos ante lo que ve

Shaoran mira el arma con que fue cortado el enemigo, no se trata de una espada… era…

-¿un violín?, -mira extrañado Hoshi como la persona poseedora de la vara que acaba de cortar a la mitad a la máquina de atrás, lleva su instrumento a juntarlo con el violín bajo su mentón.

Se trataba de una chica de largos cabellos blancos amarrados en una coleta de lado en su cabeza, ojos celestes penetrantes, vestida con una falda con revuelo que se mese aún con fuerte intensidad con el arrollo del viento…

Continuará…

¡Tenía miedo de pelear contra esas cosas!, menos mal que apareció esa chica…pero… me intriga mucho… ¿quién es?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Card Captor Sakura, Violin Resonance, "Shaoran y la chica misteriosa" para que juntos podamos gritar!, Libérate!

BONUS ESPECIAL!, -grita Kero y aparece en pantalla, detrás suyo el telón se abre.

DATOS DE PERSONAJE

-¡No se han fijado que hay muchos personajes lindos en CCS?, pues si los hay… ¡Aparte de mi claro!

En la pantallita detrás suyo aparecen escenas de Tsu-chan.

Pues como introducción a los nuevos personajes hablaremos de este chico, ya lo conocen no?, el hijo de los Magos Sakura y Shaoran, se dice que él es un chico de buen corazón y no le gusta ver sufrir a los demás, aunque tiene un serio problema cuando se trata de que lo hieran a si mismo, ¿no te importa Tsu-chan?

He aquí algunos de sus datos:

Nombre: Tsubasa Kinomoto, inspirado en el nombre del Shaoran real de Tsubasa Chronicles xD

Edad: 16 años

Color de cabello: Castaño claro

Color de ojos: Verde esmeralda

Estatura: 1.65 m

Peso: 50Kg

Comida favorita: Licuado de leche con galleta

Comida que detesta: Rábano

Materia favorita: Deportes, Ciencias Naturales

Materia que no le gusta: Música, Matemáticas

Pasatiempo: Tener muchos empleos como su tío le enseñó

Pareja: ¿?, ¿Cómo les voy a decir ahorita eso?

Lo que más desea en este momento: Encontrar a su madre

Cualidad: Ser acariciable xD , ser dulce


	2. Shaoran y la chica misteriosa

El paraíso de los trascendidos…, -La luna en cielo púrpura destella brillante

El lugar más puro y afable del universo…la contagiosa miel de sentimiento más puro…el halago del aroma natural del aire… había sido quebrantado.

¿La razón?...

El surgimiento de la revolución…

Tras la llegada de los magos sublimes desde su trascendencia en la Torre de Tokio, había despertado el deseo de superación en aquel lugar, la magia era practicada con libertad y juntando fuerzas entre todos los que una vez conociéndolos les brindaron su confianza se logró revitalizar la llamada Organización mágica, Instituto Outo, donde las personas con poderes mágicos ejercían su derecho y su deber como magos. Sin embargo, la separación de las razas coexistentes en aquel lugar fructificó hasta separarlas por completo. Ahora el lugar posee dos clases de individuos, los Mages y los Host.

**Tema de entrada: Kanashimi no Kizu (Nana Kitade)**

**Itsumade mo kanjiteta kono omoi dake**

Una estrella fugaz cae sobre el cielo nocturno, de lejos se ve la playa, una persona parada a lo lejos, la escena se va acercando y enfoca a la persona desde los pies, estaban descalzos, sube por la falda de la mujer que se mese con el viento. De un solo tirón sube hasta su rostro, era Sakura cuyo cabello vuela con el viento.

**tomadou koto bakari já**

Sakura vuelve su mirada hacia tras, por encima de su hombro, donde se ve la sombra resplandeciente de Shaoran a sus espaldas.

**nani mo hajimari wa shinai**

La figura de sombra de Shaoran y Sakura se toman las manos, pero escena seguida, está Sakura sola nuevamente, por lo que se lleva una mano al rostro cubriéndose.

De una mezcla de pétalos de flor de cerezo y plumas negras. Aparece el logo de CCS Violin Resonanse

**toki wo tsugeru hikari no ame wo**

Tsu-chan llega a su casa y pasando la puerta ve una foto de Sakura, la toma y su expresión se vuelve melancólica, el puño contra el marco.

**sotto nagameru you ni hitomi wo tojita**

Los magos hablando en su conjuro final inaudible antes de desaparecer, se besan.

**yume no nakade utsuru keshiki wa**

Sora-kun sentado en una esquina a oscuras, apoya su frente contra sus rodillas.

**mayoi kara sametara ashita ni kawaru**

La figura de Raven cae despacio en un fondo blanco, mientras Hoshi levanta la mirada del otro lado de la escena, las plumas negras inundan el lugar, conduciendo a la siguiente imagen.

**atata meru chikara wo naku shita kokoro ni mo mamori tai to sakebu koe wa ima mo kitto**

La sala color carmín es recorrida por las alfombras hasta llegar a la principal donde estaba el piano negro, en el banco frente a él sentado Tsu-chan mientras toca y parada al lado del piano, Marianne toca su violín. La música parece convertirse en energía que rodea el lugar.

**nemura nai kono yoru wa anata wo omou**

Johan y Marianne, -el sube mientras ella baja en un fondo de Guerra.

**sunao ni tsutae te moii**

Las cartas codificadas convertidas por la maga Sakura, parecen en sombra.

**zutto kakushi kira nai yo**

Milli suelta la mano de Tsu-chan que tenía agarrada y da dos pasos hacia atrás asustada, mientras él la mira triste.

**itsumade mo kanjiteta kono omoi dake**

La figura del ángel envuelto en energía de tela es enfocado desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

**tomadou koto bakari ****já**

El viento sopla sobre El rostro de Shaoran en lo que El abre los ojos, un símbolo empieza a formarse en su frente.

**nani mo hajimari wa shinai**

Tsu-chan Mira enojado hacia la derecha, mientras Aogami lo mira del mismo modo hacia la izquierda.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANSE

Capítulo 2 "Shaoran y la chica extraña"

Los pasos bailarines de la chica de cabellos blancos desentonan con la atmósfera que se siente a su alrededor. Luego de destruir a la Magimachine que estuvo a punto de lastimar a los protagonistas y las demás que se encontraban a los alrededores, ahora camina libremente por los pasillos de la organización de Outo, seguida de los 3 magos que aún la miran incrédulos.

-Entonces…tu nombre…¿Marianne-san cierto?, -pregunta Sakura abriendo nuevo camino a la conversación y deteniendo los pasos en tijera que llevaba la muchacha al anteponer un pie sobre otro al caminar.

-Lo has recordado Sakura-sama, -se da vuelta hacia ella y le sonríe.

-Fue un alivio que aparecieras, sobre todo con esa habilidad…aunque no estoy segura de que no se trate de magia…, -la mira Shaoran esperando explicación.

-Si… esa es una de las tantas cosas de las que debemos hablar…es por eso que estoy aquí, vine…por Tsubasa-kun, -termina su explicación en serio.

Los ojos de dos castaños se abrieron grandes ante lo que acaban de escuchar.

-¿Tsubasa?, -preguntan al unísono, mientras Sora-kun parece recordar las palabras que escuchó de Tomoyo del futuro cuando tenía raptada a Sakurita.

-Tsubasa…, -repite para él mismo el pelinegro.

OOOOOOOOOO

-Sabes perfectamente que siendo un Mage te hemos tenido en observación, ¿no es así Tsubasa-kun?, -la voz de Tomoyo revela que el paradero del chico Kinomoto es la oficina de la cantante.

-Desde que yo llegué aquí…no ha hecho otra cosa más que hablarme de eso Tomoyo-sama…, -la mira serio, -pero sabe también que nunca fue mi intención llegar a este lugar!, ¡Lo único que yo quería era encontrar a la Maga Sakura!, ¡No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con los Mages o con los Host!, -grita ya perturbado.

-Tsubasa…, -niega con la cabeza la pelinegra.

-Todo lo que se trata de los Mages y los Host tiene que ver contigo…

Sus palabras preocuparon al joven, quien arruga el seño en su frente, -En mi mundo…nada de esto ocurría…es más…nadie sabía siquiera que la magia existía en verdad…

-¿pero tu si sabías que la magia existe verdad?, -pregunta directa

El chico duda un par de veces antes de responder, la imagen de su madre sonriendo dulce le viene al pensamiento, -eso no es algo que sea de importancia ahora…, -responde seco.

-La cuestión aquí…Tsubasa-kun… es que el tiempo de adaptación ya terminó…

-¿qué quiere decir?..., -la mira sin moverse tratando de controlar sus emociones.

En un par se segundos, la mujer que yacía sentada a la distancia estaba frente suyo y lo toma por la mejilla, -el día en que deseaste con todas tus fuerzas volver a ver s tu madre, fue el día de tu destrucción…, -le susurra. Acto seguido pasa su mano por la otra mejilla suave y clara del chico de ojos verdes, para separase de él y mirarlo de frente sin darle posibilidad de escapar al ganarle con su propio nerviosismo.

-Tú serás la llave para la nueva era de Codificados, -le informa imperativa.

-¿qué?, -la mira sin entender.

OOOOOOOOO

-¿los qué?, -pregunta Shaoran, parece que la explicación de Marianne ha dado inicio y tiene que ver con las palabras recientemente pronunciadas por la Tomoyo mayor.

-los codificados…, -repite un poco triste.

-¿pero que tiene que ver eso con Tsu-chan?, -está nerviosa la representación joven de la madre.

-pues…parece que Tsubasa-kun pudo venir a este mundo por su propio método…ya que su magia…es terriblemente poderosa, aunque esto…es un secreto para él mismo.

-¿Qué?, -se sorprende Shaoran, Sakura le toma la mano al castaño y ambos voltean a verse demostrándose su sorpresa recíprocamente.

-vine a buscarlos porque sé que ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarlo…yo…los vi dentro de su sueños…

-¿a nosotros?, -pregunta Sakura

-No exactamente…era una mujer muy bella…muy parecida a usted Sakura-sama…, -cierra los ojos como si recordara.

_Tsu-chan estaba sentado frente al piano negro en un salón que se atenuaba a un color rojo sangre. Simplemente cerró los ojos y colocando los pulpejos de sus dedos sobre las teclas, pareciera sentir como la melodía lo recorre desde sus adentros, cual la magia proveniente del violín de Marianne lo hubiera hipnotizado. La gélida sensación de perdición que había tenido hasta ese instante se disipó, notándose en la forma que su rostro expresa la tristeza liberada, sus labios ligeramente arrugados mientras las esmeraldas en sus ojos permanecían aún ocultas al exterior._

_El movimiento de su cuerpo parecía ser manipulado por las notas provenientes del instrumento, que con cada acorde le hacía ir de atrás hacia delante, provocando la entrega total en su recital personal. _

_Sus cabellos de seda se movían rítmicamente con él, sin inhibiciones, inexorable aullido de desesperación liberado, se queda quieto por un momento._

_Los ojos de la chica se entrecierran en el acto. -¿Tsubasa-kun?_

_El entumecimiento de sus dedos lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, mirándose las palmas parece entender lo que acaba de ocurrir y la mira con lágrimas en los ojos, mirada que baja inmediatamente y se limpia con la manga de su camisa._

En la realidad la chica recién llegada ha abierto sus ojos para ellos.

-Tomoyo sabe exactamente lo que hay en el corazón de Tsubasa-kun…es por eso que lo quiere…

-¿Tomoyo?, -gritan los tres presentes.

-Tomoyo es la persona a cargo de la organización de los Host…, -los mira como si esa información deberían tenerla.

-entonces en estos momentos…¿Tomoyo es la encargada de esa base y… busca los poderes de Tsubasa?, -termina con su hipótesis el castaño.

-¿pero para qué querría los poderes de un mago, si esa sociedad es antimages?, -se une a la conversación Sora-kun.

-No es eso de lo que se trata… su tecnología es sólo una fachada. –responde al comentario de la forma falsa del tercero.

-Antes que prosigas…, -la mira aún incrédula y casi molesta por la conversación la Kinomoto, -dime que es lo que vienes a hacer aquí…es verdad que nos salvaste de esas cosas, pero…eso dice que tu no eres una mage, es más en mi vida te había visto y ahora vienes a decir que eres amiga de Tsu-chan porque nos viste en su sueño?, entonces si tienes poder?, porqué estabas entonces con los Host?, -termina hasta parada al final de su acribillante interrogatorio.

-¿Tsu-chan?, -responde con otra pregunta, -¿por qué lo llamas asi, si tu ni siquiera lo conoces?, no eras tú la persona del sueño…

-Eso…es algo difícil de explicar, -corta ese hilo de conversación Shaoran.

-¿No es porque es tu hijo pero aún no ha nacido siquiera?, -pregunta, demostrándoles los conocimientos que posee al respecto.

-¿Tú como sabes eso?, -pregunta el pelinegro

-Porque yo…, -baja la mirada hacia su violín.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el violín se convierte en humo y adopta forma de carta terminando de formarse en su mano.

-Una carta…, -la mira Sakura.

-Yo vine a pedirles que me ayuden a salvar a Tsubasa-kun… para impedir que pase lo mismo…que con Shaoran-san…, -eleva la mirada hacia ellos.

-¿Qué con Shaoran?, -se intriga Sakura

La chica les pasa en ese instante la carta que tenía en la mano para que la vean.

Al tenerla entre las manos, las pupilas de Sakura se dilatan. -¿una carta Sakura?...

La chica asiente, -muéstrate Johan, -pide en dirección de la carta, la cual se hace humo nuevamente, pero esta vez dando paso a la figura de un joven, que al terminar de transformarse, muestra su rostro claro, de cabellos negros y ojos rojo brillante.

-¿pero como es posible esto?, -se acerca Shaoran al joven y poniéndole una mano en el hombro nota que es real.

-¿van a ayudarnos?, -pregunta haciendo caso omiso a la inspección que le hacía Li.

TOMOEDA –SIMULTANEAMENTE

-Me pregunto si Sakura regresará pronto… bueno…mi Sakurita…, -mira por la ventana de la habitación Kero, su mirada se nota algo triste. -¡Ya Kerberos!, ¡Han pasado dos años y tu súper guapísimo tigre guardián de las cartas Sakura te sigues preocupando por eso!, -se para empieza a gritarse el mismo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hace parar y quedarse como muñeco.

-A ver…, -entra en la habitación Sakura, pero no voltea ni a verlo, más pareciera que el guardián desea que no lo haga. -¡Aquí está!, -celebra la chica encontrando un cuaderno y con él sale de la habitación.

-UUUUAAAAA, -suspira el pequeño tigre, -¡Esto definitivamente no es saludable!, -llora a mares mientras vuela a echarle llave a la puerta, -Sakura…Mocoso…, -se deja caer sobre la cama rosa.

OOOOOOOO

-¿pero cuál sería el primer movimiento?, -pregunta el joven chino, - si nos vamos a meter ahí sin un plan ellos van a matarnos, -le dice franco, -incluso con las susodichas magimachines…

-Tiene que se algo que podamos hacer rápido…porque la vida Tsubasa-sama está en riesgo, -aconseja Sora-kun.

-sí…eso es algo que yo ya había pensado…, estuve analizando todos los movimientos que podemos hacer, para infiltrarnos sin ser detectados.

-¿y cuales son?, -se interesa la castaña.

-Pues…lo primero que había pensado era llevarlos como mis rehenes y ahí dentro escaparnos.

-¡eso suena bien!, -parece agradarle el plan a Sakura.

-pero por tratarse de ustedes la vigilancia…sería demasiado dura…y además que no creo que se convenzan que yo los atrapé a los tres…

-Bueno eso es verdad…, -piensa Shaoran.

-y aunque mi magia provenga de la magia de la maga combinada con la tecnología de Host, no es algo creíble.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… nos dijiste sobre la carta que tienes en tu poder, -dirige su mirada hacia el chico recién aparecido, -pero no comentaste de donde salió o que rayos pasó para terminar así, -observa Shaoran.

-Ese es otro tema demasiado largo para este momento…, -lo mira suplicante, para que no pregunte más.

-¿Cuál era tu segunda opción?, -pregunta asintiendo a su petición el castaño.

Al notar su colaboración la chica sonríe.

- Lo que hay que hacer ahora es entrar con una identidad falsa Shaoran-san.

-¿a qué te refieres?, -pregunta inocente Sakura.

-Sakura-sama…lo que hay que hacer ahora…, -la mira y traga saliva

-¿qué?..., -la mira ya casi hipertensa de la presión ejercida sobre sus hombros por esas palabras.

-es usar la carta del cambio, -le dice seria

-¿la carta del cambio?, -hasta se le ponen algunos cabellos de punta a Shaoran al escucharla.

-Lo que necesito es la magia de ambos ahí dentro, pero no puedo permitir que ella reconozca sus apariencias.

Las cejas de Shaoran ya han comenzado a temblar.

-¡No digas tonterías debe haber otro método!, -ya no puede más y explota

-Shaoran…, -lo mira suplicante Sakura, -segunda mirada que recibe así en lo que va de la conversación-

-¿con quien sería…el cambio?, -pregunta entonces al no ver salida de la situación.

-Dudo que Tomoyo conozca a Sora-san, -señala a su lado entonces.

-Ah…ah…, -¿Qué?, -se escucha su quejido hasta más allá de la tierra.

Regresando a Outo.

-¿Y es muy necesario?, -no parece convencido el joven de cabellos negros.

-Sí…, -piensa mientras un recuerdo le viene a la mente.

_La zona roja estaba completamente desolada, el simple piano parecía madera rota cuando su músico no estaba a su lado. Muy cerca de él la figura delgada de un joven suspendido en el aire hacía más que adornar la estancia. Privado de sus ropas y atado por energía en forma de lino fino que rodeaba su cuerpo, estaba colgado de cabeza levemente inclinado. Sus cabellos negros parecían rizos pendientes a la gravedad por las ondulaciones unidas bajo su frente, mientras el par de alas que aún sobrevivían en su espalda se notaban malgastadas y dañadas…como…si hubieran intentado arrancarlas…_

Abstrayendo su mente del recuerdo, fija su mirada en el rostro de Sora, quien la mira extrañado, pero luego le sonríe.

OOOOOOOO

-sí todo sale como lo hablamos…esta tarde Marianne…, -sonríe Tomoyo, que estaba en la dicha alcoba roja, elevando su mirada se topa con la figura antes descrita, pero mirándolo al rostro.

Los rizos que se habían formado por el crecimiento de su cabello ondulado cubrían ya más debajo de sus pómulos, la piel clara contrastaba con ellos y aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados por la inconsciencia, parecía tranquilo, al menos por ahora…

Mientras tanto Tsu-chan estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, la sola idea de pensar en lo que Tomoyo le había dicho le era repulsiva, demostrado en su rostro que yace insatisfecho y asustado, entonces se tapa la cara con las manos mientras apoya sus brazos sobre las rodillas.

-debo pensar…, -razona mientras la sensación de poner sus manos sobre aquel piano le recorre el cuerpo, causándole escalofríos. Sin notar que tras una pequeña abertura en la puerta tras de si, Aogami lo observa…

Continuará…

Los héroes emprenden camino hacia lo desconocido, habrán demasiadas sorpresas, -no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonanse, -"Shaoran y el ángel del péndulo"

Para que juntos podamos gritar!, LIBERATE!

BONUS ESPECIAL!, -grita Kero y aparece en pantalla, detrás suyo el telón se abre.

DATOS DE PERSONAJE

-¡No se han fijado que hay muchos personajes lindos en CCS?, pues si los hay… ¡Aparte de mi claro!

En la pantallita detrás suyo aparecen escenas de Sora-kun /Hoshi

Pues como introducción a los nuevos personajes hablaremos de este chico, ya lo conocen no?, el tercer guardián de las cartas Sakura!, su aparición fue todo un éxito!, al principio hasta yo creí que era malo…, ¡pero no!, ha demostrado ser una persona muy gentil n_n

He aquí algunos de sus datos:

Nombre: Sora Maboroshi /Hoshi, nombres inspirados en el cielo, un día de luz xD

Edad: Pues…eso no se sabe, pero poniéndole una edad digamos que tiene 15 como Sora Maboroshi

Color de cabello: Negro oscuro brillante

Color de ojos: Dorado /Dorado-azul

Estatura: 1.60 m

Peso: 48.18Kg

Comida favorita: Hot Cakes

Comida que detesta: Leche caliente

Materia favorita: Todas, es un genio.

Materia que no le gusta: Ninguna.

Pasatiempo: Descifrar los enigmas del mundo

Pareja: Etto… ¿Sakura?, ¡No!

Lo que más desea en este momento: No desea nada, está bien.

Cualidad: Ser sincero, ser dulce, ser genial xD


	3. Shaoran y el ángel del péndulo

_-la única forma de que Shaoran y yo estemos juntos es estando en un lugar donde nuestro amor sea bendecido…por la esperanza…, -razona Sakura, -eso…era lo que la maga intentaba decirme… y lo que el mago quería hacer… trayendo a la vida a Raven…, -entiende por fin y sonríe, -espérame Shaoran…, -junta su mejilla contra la del chico._

_Visto desde los alrededores de la Torre puede verse como las alas de luz que habían salido de la espalda de Sakura se expanden más allá de la torre._

_-¡Esta es la energía de Sakura!, ¡estoy seguro!, -grita Kero que transformándose en Tigre vuela lo más rápido que puede al lugar, seguido de Yue._

_La figura de Sakura sentada en el piso abrazando a Shaoran es enfocada mientras la luz pasa rápidamente sobre ella en forma de rayas inclinadas que cual purificaran el lugar y sus alrededores se expanden desde allí a lo lejos, donde había sido afectado por la carta del Sacrificio._

_Al mismo tiempo que miles de luces cual fueran luciérnagas aparecen sobrevolando el cielo de la ciudad trascendida, infiltradas por el espacio que en ese entonces se abrió gracias a los poderes de Sakura. Las cuales descienden imperceptibles a la ciudad y entran en los cuerpos de algunas personas, como si pudieran…elegir…en quien hacerlo…_

_El sonido de miles de cartas girando de escucha mientras las sombras se nota en las paredes de los edificios._

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 3 "Shaoran y el ángel del péndulo"

-Ojou-sama… Ojou-sama…, -el sonido de una voz repitiendo sin cesar dichas palabras, se apodera del sueño que estaba en ese momento en la mente de la Card Master de Tomoeda.

-¿Ojou-sama?…, ¿a quién llaman?..., -pregunta ella adentrándose más en las penumbras que se encontraban en su subconsciente. Da un paso, seguido de otro y otro más, hasta que el suelo firme en el que pisaba desaparece y parece hundirse rápidamente como si la tierra se la tragara, pero en un hoyo parecido al mismo abismo por la profundidad y la caída rápida y temerosa.

Tan real, el viento soplaba a golpe fortuito contra su rostro, sus cabellos se mecían ágiles y veloces y sus ropas parecían látigos azotando su piel, al sentir el dolor tan lacerante voltea a ver su vestimenta y nota que son retazos de tela que como seda fina se deslizan entre sus piernas.

-Ojou-sama…, -sigue insistiendo la leve voz, que con cada llamado se hacía más fuerte, cuando de un momento a otro la figura de un joven aparece un tanto lejano a ella, pero cayendo de la misma forma. En un acercamiento rápido a sus labios se divisan las palabras al ser mencionadas por él nuevamente, -Ojou-sama…

-¡Oye!, -estira su brazo Sakura tratando de alcanzarlo, pero es como si el chico no hiciera más que repetir su llamado como último recurso, sus ojos permanecen cerrados y se deja caer al vacío. Analizado de la misma forma por la Kinomoto, ésta abre grandes los ojos al ver como su espalda sangraba en sesiones de brotes, manchando aquellas formaciones que surgían de ella. –Alas…, -sus ojos tiemblan temiéndose conocer a aquel ser.

-¡¿Hoshi?, -exclama al notar muy parecido al chico con su tercer guardián, los cabellos negros ondulados se mecían sobre su frente impidiendo ver claramente su rostro. -¡Hoshi!, -grita nuevamente tratando de alcanzarlo con la mano, -¡Hoshi!, -para la tercera vez que gritó, el guardián en su forma falsa entra de golpe a su habitación azotando la puerta, se acerca rápidamente a la cama y tomándola por los hombros la despierta.

-¡Sakura-sama!, -la mueve para que reaccione, cosa que se le hace efectiva, Sakura abre rápido y sorprendida los ojos y al verlo se emociona de sobremanera, tirándose encima suyo en un abrazo, -¡Sora-kun!, -cierra sus ojos sintiéndolo entre sus brazos, mientras se enfoca la cara del chico, que está evidentemente sonrojado.

-Era un sueño solamente Sakura-sama…., -dice sin saber como reaccionar.

-Sí…discúlpame…, -se retira de su cercanía, -discúlpame tu también Shao…, -no termina la frase, al notar que Shaoran no estaba a su lado, -¿Shaoran no estaba aquí cuando tu entraste?, -pregunta la castaña.

-N…no…no Sakura-sama…, -niega, sentándose mientras recupera su color. –a decir verdad no lo he visto desde que Marianne-san dijo que descansáramos y que mañana empezaría el plan.

-Sí…, -el me dijo que me adelantara…, -trata de recordar lo acontecido, entonces busca la ropa de dormir del castaño, la cual siempre que ella la saca, la pone en el sofá frente a su cama, la ropa seguía ahí. –le saqué la ropa a Shaoran…y sigue ahí…, -lo mira ya preocupada, -¿qué hora es?

El guardián mira hacia el reloj de pared y éste marca las 3:00 am.

Sora-ku entrecierra los ojos aún con su mirada dirigida al marcador del tiempo.

OOOOOOOOOO

-¿Así que este es el día que estabas esperando?..., porque veo que hasta te has puesto tu traje representativo, -se escucha la voz de una muchacha en medio de la oscuridad, la cual se va distinguiendo a medida que el enfoque hacia ella se hace más cercano, los cabellos largos rosados y lacios.

-Sí…, -responde la figura de un joven sentado en un sofá, sus anteojos hacen reflejo con la poca luz que entra, mientras que sus cabellos azulados delatan rápidamente su identidad.

-¿Es porque el mago por fin despertó?, -se escucha la voz del gato, que muchas veces hizo competencia contra Kerberos.

-Efectivamente Spinel, después de nuestra…, -sonríe, -colaboración voluntaria, para la creación de la carta de la vida, -ahora si es tiempo de intervenir.

-¿pero tu sabes que es lo que quiere el mago?, porque lo que está haciendo no tiene lógica para mí, -pregunta y luego reflexiona Robi-Moon.

-A decir verdad Robi Moon… hay muchas cosas por las que debemos aparecer…una de ella es esa, pero… la que más me importa ahora, es que ellos notaron ya que Sakura es una creación de Clow.

Ambos acompañantes abrieron grandes los ojos ante el comentario.

-¿Vas a ir por ella?, -pregunta el gato.

Eriol se limita a mirarlo con seriedad y luego dirige su mirada a la ventana, la cual se trasforma en la siguiente escena.

La ventana que había sido destruida por la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que se llevaba acabo entre los guardias de Host y cierto castaño…

Los tres hombres caen al piso, mientras el joven camina sobre ellos, pasándolos de largo y de una patada derriba la puerta del lugar que buscaba, la luz se enciende por control automático al sentir calor humano dentro de la sala, atenuándola a rojo carmín. Se trataba de la sala donde se encontraba el piano negro y la figura del joven suspendido en el aire.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar a todo su potencial y con ellas el sonido de la gente corriendo en todas direcciones.

La primera en hacerse presente al lugar de los hechos, fue la presidenta Tomoyo. Que parada en el umbral de la puerta se queda atónita con lo que ve.

Shaoran estaba sentado encima del piano cerrado y la veía directo a los ojos.

-¿S…Shaoran?, -lo reconoce pero incrédula no se limita en preguntar, mientras mira entre los recovecos de su figura. Las gotas de sangre que se deslizaban de los cabellos de chocolate la hicieron dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, la mirada seria y de odio profundo que se posó en sus ojos hicieron temblar las cejas de la Daidouji y las manchas carmesí en las manos del chico le provocaron reflejo vagal causándole náuseas.

-Tomoyo… fuiste muy idiota…, -habla fuerte, contundente y al mismo tiempo elegante.

Al escuchar el timbre de su voz, la pelinegra se extraña y niega con la cabeza, -no es posible…tú no eres…

-Vine por el chico, -responde seco, sin tomarle la menos importancia a su confusión.

-El mago…, -dice finalmente la cantante y tomando fuerzas del mismo temor se exalta, -¡¿qué rayos haces aquí?, ¡Se supone que moriste!, ¡¿qué haces en el cuerpo del otro Shaoran?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mago dentro del cuerpo de Shaoran la ha tomado por la quijada y la aprieta fuerte, -¿dónde está Tsubasa?, -pregunta con el tono de voz acostumbrado.

En medio de todo el alboroto los miembros de Host se hicieron presentes a la puerta, entre ellos, empujado por la multitud, el joven por el cual Shaoran preguntaba.

Era la primera vez que lo veía…pero sin duda alguna podría reconocerlo entre cientos de miles… los ojos esmeralda de Sakura…estaban en los cristales de ese chico.

-Tsubasa, -lo llama, cosa que extraña al joven, quien lo mira atónito, había algo en esa persona…que no podía ignorar…¿quién era?...

-¡Tsu-kun!, -lo saca de sus pensamientos Milli, -no le hagas caso, ¡mira todo lo que ha hecho!

-Milli…, -voltea a verla el ojiverde, pero enseguida regresa su mirada al castaño ensangrentado que tenía frente a él. Misma mirada que se posó en los ojos de Sakura al ver a la persona que está frente de ella, los cabellos azules crecidos que adornan la faz blanca como la nieve del ojiazul, vistiendo una túnica negra con adornos dorados.

-¿Eriol?, -pregunta sin más, al verlo en aparición junto a su puerta, al encontrarse recién cambiada para ir junto a Sora en busca de Shaoran.

-Sakura…, -la reconoce y su mirada se torna amable como de costumbre.

-¿tú… eres el Eriol del futuro no es así?, -pregunta al notar la madurez en los rasgos faciales del mago.

-¿y tu la Sakura del pasado verdad?, -le sigue el juego.

Sakura parece recobrar un poco la confianza hacia en ente que acaba de aparecer frente a ella y le sonríe aliviada de verlo, hasta el peliazul menciona las palabras menos esperadas.

-Sakura, vine por ti, -sentencia.

-¿qué?, -lo mira extrañada

-perdimos a Shaoran… no puedo dejar que te perdamos a ti también, -le dice serio mientras estira su mano hacia ella.

La preocupación en los ojos de la castaña se exacerbó de golpe, -¿qué estás diciendo Eriol?, ¿cómo que perdimos a Shaoran?, -corre hasta él rápidamente para obtener la información requerida, pero la jugada le sale al revés, ya que la reencarnación de Clow la agarró más fácilmente tomándola de la cintura y los brazos.

-¡Eriol!, -grita al verse amenazada.

Ante los gritos de Sakura, Sora-kun entra de nuevo a la habitación, pero sólo para observar como Clow se llevó a su ama, cosa que lo envuelve en la locura.

-¡NOOOO!, -grita aún en su dirección y llegando a donde estaban parados ellos mira frustrado en todas direcciones, -¡Sakura-sama!, ¡Sakura-sama!

OOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a disponer así de mi!, -grita Sakura ya en la guarida del mago peliazul.

-tengo mis motivos para actuar de esta manera pequeña Sakura, -le habla sentado en el sofá mientras le agrega azúcar a su té.

-¡Dices tener motivos pero no haces nada!, ¡Shaoran está allá afuera pasando por quien sabe qué!, ¡Eriol!

-¡Sakura!, -le habla fuerte para que ella baje la voz

-Y más ahora…, -se deja caer poco a poco hasta que finalmente se arrodilla contra el piso abrazándose a si misma.

-¿Más ahora que estás embarazada no?, -dirige su mirada hacia ella, quien lo recibe impactada, -es precisamente por eso que no puedo dejar que estés a su lado, no ahora…, -al notar que sus palabras le hacen más daño que beneficio decide pararse y salir de la habitación.

Sakura se dobla de tal modo que su cabeza topa contra el piso mientras las lágrimas le salen a borbotones por los ojos.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Tsubasa al notar que nada de lo que hiciera el visitante iba a ayudarle a salir de ese lugar ileso, decidió actuar, soltando a Milli quien lo tenía agarrado desde que Shaoran lo llamó, emprende carrera desapareciendo de la vista de la multitud, quien no le tomó importancia, excepto la peliroja y Aogami.

-¡Tsu-kun!, -grito al verlo irse.

De inmediato todas las luces cayeron y como invocado por el mismo dios del tiempo, las personas se paralizaron, a excepción de Shaoran, quien saliendo de la habitación roja se topa con la mirada brillante del chico al final del pasillo.

-Activó la magia del tiempo…, -dice para si mismo el castaño mayor, al ver frente a él al joven cuyos ojos han adquirido un tono vivo.

-salgamos de aquí, -le habla Tsu-chan extendiéndole la mano.

Shaoran no deja de mirarlo, una mezcla de emociones de apoderó de él, pero la más fuerte fue la del éxtasis de la libertad, por lo que volviendo su mirada hacia el interior del cuarto atrae con su magia la figura del joven que yacía colgado en tela de magia y atrapándolo emprende camino guiado por su hijo.

Mientras corre, Tsu-chan recuerda la razón por la que sentía esa extraña sensación al verlo, la imagen de él estando en la habitación con Sakura maga, cuando entra con las tazas de té le viene a la mente. –él…es esa persona…

A la salida del lugar que aún seguía paralizado el joven que iba cargando al alado, pierde el balance de su cuerpo y en un segundo cae desmayado detrás de Tsubasa, quien al escuchar el sonido de su caída voltea hacia él y mira a los dos sujetos en el piso, corre rápidamente hacia Shaoran quien parece recobrar el sentido por si sólo.

Tsubasa nota que algo va mal, cuando ve que la respiración del castaño se torna extraña, mientras mira sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

La mirada en los ojos de Shaoran evidencia su completa perplejidad ante lo ocurrido.

-¿qué es esto?..., -pregunta, cuando una gota de sangre se desliza por su cabello y cae bajo su ojo.

Un tanto más lejos, la chica peliblanca del violín los observa.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Sakura estaba acostada sobre su cama en la mansión de Clow, con la mirada perdida, hasta que es sacada de sus pensamientos por la entrada de alguien a la habitación, inmediatamente después del toque dos veces.

-Sakura, el doctor vino a tu revisión, -le avisa el mismo Eriol en persona, parece que él ha sido el encargado de cuidarla durante este tiempo.

-¿oh?, sí…, -se sienta para que el galeno entre y la vea.

Al hacerlo delata su estado, ya que su vientre luce un tanto abultado.

-Así que esto era lo que decías, -parece entender rápidamente el doctor al solo verla.

-Sí…lo único que quiero ahora es que Tsu-chan esté bien…, -dice pasándose la mano sobre el vientre, que no tan notable ya era evidente.

-¿Del mes pasado para acá ha crecido un poco no?, -dice ya cerca de ella, descubriéndola de la sábana.

-Como usted me dijo que se empezaría a expandir cerca del 4to mes me preocupé…, -responde sincera.

-sí…al tercer mes…aquí hay tres posibilidades Sakura-sama, -explica el médico, mientras Sakura y Eriol escuchan atentos. –La primera es que la edad de la gestación esté más avanzada de lo que predijimos.

-pero no puede ser…, -lo mira segura Sakura.

-La segunda es que este bebe sea muy grande, pero para la edad que tiene…no lo creo…

-¿entonces?, -lo mira aún preocupada.

-Lo que creo…, -dice pidiéndole permiso con sus gestos de tocarla, ella asiente y así lo hace, -es que aquí no hay un bebé…sino dos, -la mira con más seguridad.

La mirada en el rostro de Sakura se dilató por la sorpresa.

Continuará…

Shaoran y Tsubasa se encuentran!, ¿pero por qué apareció de esa forma el mago Li?, ¿Dos bebés?, -no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance "Shaoran y el plan de búsqueda", para que juntos podamos gritar!, LIBÉRATE!

BONUS ESPECIAL!, -grita Kero y aparece en pantalla, detrás suyo el telón se abre.

DATOS DE PERSONAJE

-¡No se han fijado que hay muchos personajes lindos en CCS?, pues si los hay… ¡Aparte de mi claro!

En la pantallita detrás suyo aparecen escenas de Aogami-kun

Pues como introducción a los nuevos personajes hablaremos de este chico, ya lo conocen no?, Malo, grocero y arrogante!, pero muy guapo! xD

He aquí algunos de sus datos:

Nombre: Tsubasa Aogami (No se espanten, todo tiene un por qué) xD

Edad: 16 años

Color de cabello: Negro con mechones azules a los lados.

Color de ojos: Rojo brillante

Estatura: 1.70 m

Peso: 51.18Kg

Comida favorita: Pastel de carne

Comida que detesta: papas fritas

Materia favorita: Deportes

Materia que no le gusta: Idiomas.

Pasatiempo: Creerse mucho y molestarlos a todos.

Pareja: ¿?

Lo que más desea en este momento: Saber para donde agarró Tsu-chan xD

Cualidad: Ser inteligente y serio…. Y guapo xD

OTRO BONUS MÁS!

VOCES DE PERSONAJES!

Tsubasa Kinomoto: Sanae Kobayashi

Sora Maboroshi: Yunko Minagawa

Tsubasa Aogami: Mamoru Miyano.

Nota: Los seiyuus no trabajan para mí, pero sus voces me encantan xD


	4. Shaoran y el plan de búsqueda

**En capítulos anteriores:**

_Tsubasa y Aogami se encuentran._

_-¿y por qué te vas?, -desafía el pelinegro._

_-No quiero problemas…, -voltea a verlo una vez más el joven Kinomoto_

_Un leve silencio inunda la estancia por unos segundos, cuando es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe._

_La figura de Milli se hace presente._

_-¡Sabía que te encontraría Tsu-kun!, ¡No eres bueno para jugar a las escondidas!, -sonríe mientras hace el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano, pero enseguida su mirada se vuelve en asombro al ver al personaje que hacía de compañía al hijo de los magos. -¿Aogami-kun?_

_0000000_

_-¡Magimachines!, ¡Magimachines avistadas!, ¡Levántense todos!, -gritan de un lugar a otro los vigilantes de la Outo, golpeando contra las puertas de las habitaciones de los magos y encendiendo las luces de los corredores._

_0000000_

_-¿un violín?, -mira extrañado Hoshi como Marianne, poseedora de la vara que acaba de cortar a la mitad a la máquina de atrás, lleva su instrumento a juntarlo con el violín bajo su mentón._

_0000000_

_-Es por eso que estoy aquí, vine…por Tsubasa-kun, -termina su explicación la peliblanca_

_Los ojos de dos castaños se abrieron grandes ante lo que acaban de escuchar._

_0000000_

_-Tsubasa…, -niega con la cabeza Tomoyo, -Todo lo que se trata de los Mages y los Host tiene que ver contigo…, -le habla viéndolo directo a los ojos._

_0000000_

_En el sueño…_

_-¡¿Hoshi?, -exclama al notar muy parecido al chico con su tercer guardián, los cabellos negros ondulados se mecían sobre su frente impidiendo ver claramente su rostro. -¡Hoshi!, -grita nuevamente tratando de alcanzarlo con la mano, -¡Hoshi!, -grita desesperada Sakura mientras caen._

_0000000_

_-A decir verdad Robi Moon… hay muchas cosas por las que debemos aparecer…una de ella es esa, pero… la que más me importa ahora, es que ellos notaron ya que Sakura es una creación de Clow. –habla en medio de la oscuridad Eriol del futuro._

_0000000_

_En medio de todo el alboroto los miembros de Host se hicieron presentes a la puerta, entre ellos, empujado por la multitud, el joven por el cual el mago Shaoran dentro del cuerpo del joven Shaoran preguntaba._

_Era la primera vez que lo veía…pero sin duda alguna podría reconocerlo entre cientos de miles… los ojos esmeralda de Sakura…estaban en los cristales de ese chico._

_-Tsubasa, -lo llama, cosa que extraña al joven, quien lo mira atónito, había algo en esa persona…que no podía ignorar…¿quién era?..._

_CARD CAPTOR SAKURA_

_VIOLIN RESONANCE _

El paraíso de los trascendidos…, -La luna en cielo púrpura destella brillante, mientras el mar azota fuerte contra la arena suspendida en el tiempo.

El lugar más puro y afable del universo…la contagiosa miel de sentimiento más puro…el halago del aroma natural del aire… había sido quebrantado. –el sonido de varias explosiones de apodera de la sonoridad.

¿La razón?...

El surgimiento de la revolución…

Tras la llegada de los magos sublimes desde su trascendencia en la Torre de Tokio, había despertado el deseo de superación en aquel lugar, -la gente habla feliz con Sakura y Shaoran, - la magia era practicada con libertad y juntando fuerzas entre todos los que una vez conociéndolos les brindaron su confianza se logró revitalizar la llamada Organización mágica, Instituto Outo, donde las personas con poderes mágicos ejercían su derecho y su deber como magos. Sin embargo, la separación de las razas coexistentes en aquel lugar fructificó hasta separarlas por completo. Ahora el lugar posee dos clases de individuos, los Mages y los Host. –El rostro de Aomagi se traslapa con el Tsu-chan.

_Capítulo 4 "Shaoran y el plan de búsqueda"_

Sakura estaba acostada sobre su cama en la mansión de Clow, con la mirada perdida, hasta que es sacada de sus pensamientos por la entrada de alguien a la habitación, inmediatamente después del toque dos veces.

-Sakura, el doctor vino a tu revisión, -le avisa el mismo Eriol en persona, parece que él ha sido el encargado de cuidarla durante este tiempo.

-¿oh?, sí…, -se sienta para que el médico entre y la vea.

Al hacerlo delata su estado, ya que su vientre luce un tanto abultado.

-Así que esto era lo que decías, -parece entender rápidamente el doctor al solo verla.

-Sí…lo único que quiero ahora es que Tsu-chan esté bien…, -dice pasándose la mano sobre el vientre, que no tan notable ya era evidente.

-¿Del mes pasado para acá ha crecido un poco no?, -dice ya cerca de ella, descubriéndola de la sábana.

-Como usted me dijo que se empezaría a expandir cerca del 4to mes me preocupé…, -responde sincera.

-sí…al tercer mes…aquí hay tres posibilidades Sakura-sama, -explica el médico, mientras Sakura y Eriol escuchan atentos. –La primera es que la edad de la gestación esté más avanzada de lo que predijimos.

-pero no puede ser…, -lo mira segura Sakura.

-La segunda es que este bebe sea muy grande, pero para la edad que tiene…no lo creo…

-¿entonces?, -lo mira aún preocupada.

-Lo que creo…, -dice pidiéndole permiso con sus gestos de tocarla, ella asiente y así lo hace, -es que aquí no hay un bebé…sino dos, -la mira con más seguridad.

La mirada en el rostro de Sakura se dilató por la sorpresa.

-¿qué dice?..., -dirige su mirada asombrada hacia él.

-¿hay algún problema?, -no comprende la extraña reacción el sujeto de blanco.

DOS MESES ANTES

La oscuridad se apodera de la escena.

En las instalaciones de Host, todas las luces cayeron y como invocado por el mismo dios del tiempo, las personas se paralizaron, a excepción de Shaoran, quien saliendo de la habitación roja se topa con la mirada brillante del chico al final del pasillo.

-Pudo detener el tiempo…, -dice para si mismo el castaño mayor, al ver frente a él al joven cuyos ojos han adquirido un tono vivo, con el uso de la magia, que hasta ahora, nunca se había notado en sus iris.

-salgamos de aquí, -le habla Tsu-chan extendiéndole la mano.

Shaoran no deja de mirarlo, una mezcla de emociones de apoderó de él, pero la más fuerte fue la del éxtasis de la libertad, por lo que volviendo su mirada hacia el interior del cuarto atrae con su magia la figura del joven que yacía colgado en tela de magia y atrapándolo emprende camino guiado por su hijo.

Mientras corre, Tsubasa recuerda la razón por la que sentía esa extraña sensación al verlo, la imagen de él estando en la habitación con la maga Sakura, cuando entra con las tazas de té le viene a la mente. –él…es esa persona…

A la salida del lugar que aún seguía paralizado el joven que iba cargando al alado, pierde el balance de su cuerpo y en un segundo cae desmayado detrás del ojiverde, quien al escuchar el sonido de su caída voltea hacia él y mira a los dos sujetos en el piso, corre rápidamente hacia Shaoran quien parece recobrar el sentido por si sólo.

Tsu-chan nota que algo va mal, cuando ve que la respiración del castaño se torna extraña, mientras mira sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

La mirada en los ojos de Shaoran evidencia su completa perplejidad ante lo ocurrido.

-¿qué es esto?..., -pregunta, cuando una gota de sangre se desliza por su cabello y cae bajo su ojo.

Un tanto más lejos, la chica peliblanca del violín los observa.

-¿qué es qué?, -se agacha a su lado el joven Kinomoto y lo mira preocupado al notar la confusión en su mirada.

Shaoran levanta la vista hacia la persona que le habla y enseguida el espanto de la aparición inadvertida de su futuro hijo ante él le hace arrastrarse hacia atrás. -¡Pero si tú!, -lo mira incrédulo.

-¿me recuerda?, -le sonríe, -Soy Tsubasa Kinomoto, -dice siempre cordial, pero acto seguido se lleva la mano derecha a la cabeza como si tuviera alguna especie de malestar, cosa que rápidamente trae de vuelta al responsable Shaoran, quien dejando de lado su incredulidad lo toma por los hombros al sentirlo débil.

-¿te encuentras bien?, -pregunta sin tomar importancia al hecho que todo el instituto Host estaba suspendido en el tiempo y espacio.

-Sí…, -se quita la mano de la frente y lo mira, -es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, -se para entonces, -debemos irnos lo antes posible.

-¿a… esto?, -pregunta aún sin entender, todo aparentaba que la voluntad del mago se había apartado del cuerpo del joven chino, y este ahora aparece en un lugar completamente extraño y desconocido para él. Entonces voltea y sus ojos se dilatan al ver el campo de energía que recubre el lugar y a la persona que rescataron de ahí, tendido a su lado en el piso.

-¿acaso no recuerda nada…?, -se extraña Tsu-chan y abre grandes los ojos.

-Tsubasa-kun, -interviene Marianne finalmente.

Tsu-chan al escuchar su voz voltea hacia su llamado, pero no parece inmutarse ante lo que ve.

-¿Marianne-san?, -le sonríe.

A lo que Shaoran se limita a convertirse en espectador.

-¡Lo que hicieron fue una completa tontería!, -grita sacándoles una gotita a ambos.

-¿por qué dice eso Marianne-san?, nosotros sólo…, -trata de empezar a explicar el hijo de Sakura, pero es interrumpido por la chica.

-¡Sacar de ese lugar al ángel no traerá nada bueno!, -_No mientras no halla llevado el reemplazo…_, -piensa luego de gritarles. -¡Devuélvanlo enseguida!

-¡Espera!, -se mete finalmente Shaoran, -tu dijiste que tus intenciones eran ayudarnos a salvar a Tsubasa, ¿qué intentas ahora con esa otra persona?, -la mira el castaño.

Marianne entrecierra los ojos ante su pregunta.

La silueta de Kero-chan se despliega en la pantalla indicando el cambio de escena.

Shaoran y Tsubasa han llegado al Outo y entran en la habitación de Li.

-¿cómo se supone que ella volvió con nosotros sin decirnos nada?, -deja sobre la cama al sujeto pelinegro cuyos ojos aún no se revelan y dirige su mirada castaña a su hijo.

-Es que las mujeres tienen una capacidad de habla superior, realmente dijo tantas cosas que al final no le comprendí nada, -razona el castaño claro, mientras se sienta en el sofá que está al lado de la cama del s+s.

-más importante que eso… no he visto a Sakura ni a Sora desde que regresamos…, -se mete al baño para lavarse las manos, dejando la puerta abierta para la conversación.

-¿a Sakura?, -le llama la atención el nombre al chico.

-es verdad…_-el no sabe nada…_, -piensa entonces el descendiente de Clow.

-¿hablas de mi mamá?, -pregunta sin más y directo. Lo que hace que Shaoran casi se caiga en el lavamanos y cierre la llave rápido.

-¿tú mamá?, -pregunta incrédulo de tener esa conversación con él.

-sí…yo sé todo lo que sucedió…es por eso que todo esto pasó…, -baja la mirada triste, -si yo no hubiera intentado venir por ella…

-¿buscas a la maga?..., -pregunta ciertamente triste al recordar como desapareció.

-sí, -responde firme, -vine aquí para encontrarme con ella joven y pedirle que me ayude, -lo mira confiado.

-¿quién te dio toda esa información?, -se sienta en la cama para poder verlo de cerca.

-Fue Yuuko-san…cuando me entregó el pendiente de estrella…para que la localizara…, -habla el ojiverde

-¿el pendiente de estrella?, -se asombra al recordar que dicho artefacto le fue entregado a él por la maga para que la llamara cuando la necesitara.

-Esa fue…la primera vez que usé la magia del tiempo…, -confiesa, -cuando lo tuve entre mis manos y supe lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, le pedí a mi madre que te lo diera…, -sigue su relato, mientras sus mejillas empiezan a teñirse de rosa por la inminente frustración. –si yo no hubiera intervenido…nada de esto estaría pasando…aunque…tengo que decirte…, -levanta su mirada para él y le sonríe aunque su corazón se esté estrujando poco a poco cada vez más, -que me da mucho gusto poder conocerte.

El comentario lo golpeó fuerte… el castaño no puede hacer más que verlo y verse en él junto a Sakura, la viva imagen de la combinación de ambos.

-Perdóname…, -habla finalmente Shaoran

-¡No!, no dije lo que dije por esto…, -le habla más tranquilo y demostrándole valor, -es algo que yo puedo comprender.

-Tsubasa…, -lo mira aún incrédulo por la madurez demostrada por el chico.

-Sakura… ella…, -empieza a hablar para tratar de explicarle la actual situación, -ella está embarazada, -lo mira a los ojos esperando su reacción.

La cual fue nada más que un evidente sonrojo, lo que le sacó una risita a Li.

-voy a cuidar a ese bebé con toda mi alma…te lo juro, -le dice serio.

-¿Cómo qué…?, digo…esto no me incumbe…bueno si…, -no halla como continuar la conversación y baja la mirada apenado.

-ella ya es mi esposa, -le responde para tranquilizarlo.

-Sabía que dirías una cosa como esa… pero… ¿a qué te refieres con esposa?, -lo mira extrañado.

-Pues la esposa es… la mujer con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida porque no concibes la sola idea de respirar si ella no está, -responde en forma paternalista.

Los ojos de Tsu-chan tiemblan emocionados al escucharlo hablar, cuando su conversación es interrumpida por los gemidos adoloridos de su acompañante postrado en cama.

-Ojou…Ojou-sama…, -repite las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Ambos castaños voltean hacia él y se apresuran a acercarse a la cama.

**En los pensamientos del pelinegro:**

_-Es mejor así…Cloud…, lo tiene agarrado del rostro con ambas manos, una hermosa chica, enfocada de su boca hacia abajo, se aprecia su blanca piel suave y tersa, mientras los cabellos color cocoa caen sobre sus hombros lacios y ordenados._

_-Pero no…, -niega el joven alado moviendo la cabeza horizontalmente, -yo no puedo dejarla aquí…_

_En ese instante las ropas de ambos empiezan a flotar por el poder mágico que se hace presente, aparentemente emanando del cuerpo de la joven._

_-¡Noo!, ¡Ojou-sama!, -grita el alado mientras le pega con todas sus fuerzas a la barrera que se ha levantado entre él y la chica con la que hablaba. Un cristal impenetrable, que cada vez más los convertía en personas lejanas. Mira desesperado con los zafiros que tiene por ojos, mientras las lágrimas se le derraman inconscientemente enfurecido._

_-¡SAYURI!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la tracción empieza a halarlo por la espalda. Su última visión fue una leve seña borrosa de su Ojou-sama, los ojos verdes de la chica parecen tristes, pero enseguida se ponen serios. –Noo…, -es la última palabra que menciona antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Escena seguida un estruendo enorme sacude la tierra del mar bajo el cielo púrpura, cual si fuera un meteorito, el ángel de cabellos negros y ojos azules había caído estrellándose contra la arena._

OOOOOO

Como si los pensamientos de ambos ángeles estuvieran conectados, el guardián estrella que había adquirido su verdadera identidad, posaba su mirada en la profundidad del mar oscuro. Los ojos llenos de luz lucían apagados, el dorado de su alma reflejado en su iris de sol y el azulino cielo en su otro ojo. –Sakura…, -pronuncia el nombre de su dueña arrugando el seño y con él los puños que envolvían los guantes celestes que no cubrían sus dedos. En un instante saca sus alas y se da la vuelta avistando el peligro, se dispone a volar y logra elevarse un par de metros, pero algo no lo deja más.

-Es estúpido resistirse…no espera…es más estúpido estar a estas horas solo…cuando tu presencia es la más buscada, -la voz reconocible de Aogami inunda la audición de todos los presentes, Hoshi y la escolta del ojirojo.

-¿qué quieres?, -pregunta sin perder el control.

-Mi misión es capturar al ángel que ronda por estos lugares…, -responde viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-¿el ángel?, -entrecierra los ojos bicolor. -¿para que quiere un ser mágico la Host científica?, -pregunta mientras nota como su cuerpo ha sido paralizado en el aire por 4 Magimaches que emanan luz casi imperceptible hacia él. –_cómo no lo noté…, -_aprieta los dientes molesto.

-No te debo explicaciones… pero digamos que esto para Tomoyo-sama es un dando y dando…, -sonrie sádico.

-¿Dando y…dando?, -parpadea, -_qué quiere decir con eso…_, -piensa mientras lo mira desde las alturas.

-Ya que los Mages se llevaron a nuestro ángel, nosotros nos quedaremos con el suyo, -chasque los dedos, como si con ello diera una orden.

-¡Aogami-kun, lo que planeas es muy peligroso!, ¡Sólo tómalo como dijo Tomoyo-sama!, -aparece de entre la multitud que lo acompañaba una chica con el mismo color de uniforme que el suyo, pero llevaba una falda blanca, de cabellos café oscuro largos hasta la cintura y grandes ojos morados.

-¡No seas irreverente Itami!, -la mira molesto y enseguida la orden que había dado con los chasquidos de sus dedos se llevó acabo, los tentáculos de las 4 Magimachines alcanzaron a Hoshi, envolviéndolo por la cintura, el cuello, los brazos, las piernas, las entrepiernas, las rodillas y los codos, lo halan bruscamente contra el piso, haciendo volar la arena y la descarga de intercambio mágico empezó, entre los gritos del guardián y la electricidad que se veía circular por la zona.

-¡AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!, -se escucha la voz armoniosa del chico distorsionada en el dolor, -¡AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

-¡Sólo le estás sacando la magia!, ¡No estás haciendo nada!, -le reclama Itami.

-¡El comandante de esta misión soy yo! ¡Y se hará lo que yo diga! ¡¿cómo supones que lo llevemos si no es por la fuerza?, -reclama el chico.

-Aogami-kun…tienes razón…pero yo vi muchas veces como torturaron de esta forma a Cloud… ¡Y no se ganó nada con ello!, -sigue su defensa.

-¡Son simples Mages!¡¿qué te pasa?, -grita ya molesto por su insistencia.

Pero estas últimas palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la pelicafé, -es verdad…son sólo Mages…, -baja la mirada, pero enseguida la eleva al escuchar como las máquinas empiezan a explotar, -¡¿qué?

-¡AAAggghhh!, -se ha elevado el alado y con él a las magimachines atadas a su cuerpo, las que se han desprendido se han destruido por no haber guardado los archivos de la magia a tiempo.

-¿qué…qué le pasa?..., -luce ciertamente sorprendido y extrañado el ojirojo al ver al ángel de esa forma.

En un acercamiento a sus ojos, uno de ello sigue dorado, pero el azul ha cambiado su color a un rosado encendido, mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza adolorido.

-Fenómeno de asimilación…, -lo reconoce casi aterrorizada la chica de ojos violeta, -¡Te dije que esto no era seguro!, ¡detengan a las máquinas!, -grita dirigiéndose al vulgo, -¡YAA!, -apresura y luego voltea hacia Hoshi, quien temidamente por ella ha bajado sus brazos y dejado de gritar, seguidamente deja de sostener su propio peso y desmayándose es sostenido sólo por los tentáculos de las máquinas que han quedado bajo suyo.

Momentos después lo han bajado y está tendido en el piso frente a ella. Sus alas se ven maltratadas y muchas de sus plumas se han desprendido, mientras se ven las quemaduras sobre sus ropas celestes y su rostro sucio por los impactos de su propia magia, pero aún así…su fas tierna y dulce permanece con su inconsciencia, los cabellos juguetones se mecen con el viento, su rostro total llama la atención de castaña oscura, quien se ha arrodillado para comprobar su estado.

-No respira…, -informa mientras su flequillo cubre sus ojos.

-¡Tu eres la encargada de cuidar de los ángeles!, ¡entonces has que se mejore!, -le grita tonto Aogami.

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras hecho tantas tonterías!, -le devuelve el grito y luego dirige su mirada hacia Hoshi, posa sus manos sobre su pecho y en un intento desesperado por traerlo de vuelta empieza a presionar, diligente se acerca hasta su rostro y junta sus labios con los suyos para pasarle aire, repite la operación de nuevo y una tercera vez, hasta que el chico pelinegro despierta de golpe tosiendo.

Oscuridad…

La chica lo sostiene contra su pecho indicándose seguridad.

Tacto…sentía la respiración de ella sobre su frente, la tela contra su rostro.

Pero no veía nada más que oscuridad…

La expresión de terror en su rostro se acompaña de la nubosidad sobre sus pupilas ahora en una tonalidad grisácea.

Continuará…

-¿otro guardián de tipo estrella?, ¿Quién es ese joven Rubio?, ¿Xiao-long?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance, "Shaoran y el guardián desterrado", para que juntos podamos gritar!, ¡LIBÉRATE!

BONUS ESPECIAL!, -grita Kero y aparece en pantalla, detrás suyo el telón se abre.

DATOS DE PERSONAJE

-¡No se han fijado que hay muchos personajes lindos en CCS?, pues si los hay… ¡Aparte de mi claro!

En la pantallita detrás suyo aparecen escenas de Milli-san

Pues como introducción a los nuevos personajes hablaremos de esta chica, ya la conocen no?, La amiga de Tsu-chan, bueno eso es lo que se sabe hasta ahora en los expedientes secretos de CCS VR

He aquí algunos de sus datos:

Nombre: Ami Li (Parece que es de ascendencia china) (¿Li?)

Edad: 15 años

Color de cabello: Rojo

Color de ojos: Verde oscuro

Estatura: 1.55 m

Peso: 46 kg (No está anoréxica ni nada, sólo es muy delgada)

Comida favorita: Ramen de pollo

Comida que detesta: Galletas saladas

Materia favorita: Deportes

Materia que no le gusta: Matemáticas.

Pasatiempo: Jugar a las escondidas con los chicos (¿cuántos años cree que tiene? xD) ¡Corazón de niña!

Pareja: M…. Top Secret

Lo que más desea en este momento: Encontrar su laza para cabello que se le ha perdido

Cualidad: Tener coraje y ser valiente.


	5. Shaoran y el guardián desterrado

El sueño pacífico que tenía como vida para compartir contigo se me está yendo de las manos… por más que intento retener tu calor a mi lado, se evapora como niebla para cubrir el firmamento… al menos…desde ese lugar podré verte y te seguiré esperando desde la más alta de mis estrellas…

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 5 "Shaoran y el guardián desterrado"

PLAYA DE OUTO

Tras haber capturado al tercer guardián de las cartas Sakura.

-¡Son simples Mages!¡¿qué te pasa?, -grita ya molesto Aogami por la insistencia de Itami.

Pero estas últimas palabras abrieron grandes los ojos de la pelicafé, -es verdad…son sólo Mages…, -baja la mirada, pero enseguida la eleva al escuchar como las máquinas empiezan a explotar, -¡¿qué?

-¡AAAggghhh!, -se ha elevado el alado y con él a las magimachines atadas a su cuerpo, las que se han desprendido se han destruido por no haber guardado los archivos de la magia a tiempo.

-¿qué…qué le pasa?..., -luce ciertamente sorprendido y extrañado el ojirojo al ver al ángel de esa forma.

En un acercamiento a sus ojos, uno de ello sigue dorado, pero el azul ha cambiado su color a un rosado encendido, mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza adolorido.

-Fenómeno de asimilación…, -lo reconoce casi aterrorizada la chica de ojos violeta, -¡Te dije que esto no era seguro!, ¡detengan a las máquinas!, -grita dirigiéndose al vulgo, -¡YAA!, -apresura y luego voltea hacia Hoshi, quien temidamente por ella ha bajado sus brazos y dejado de gritar, seguidamente deja de sostener su propio peso y desmayándose es sostenido sólo por los tentáculos de las máquinas que han quedado bajo suyo.

Momentos después lo han bajado y está tendido en el piso frente a ella. Sus alas se ven maltratadas y muchas de sus plumas se han desprendido, mientras se ven las quemaduras sobre sus ropas celestes y su rostro sucio por los impactos de su propia magia, pero aún así…su fas tierna y dulce permanece con su inconsciencia, los cabellos juguetones se mecen con el viento, su rostro total llama la atención de castaña oscura, quien se ha arrodillado para comprobar su estado.

-No respira…, -informa mientras su flequillo cubre sus ojos.

-¡Tu eres la encargada de cuidar de los ángeles!, ¡entonces has que se mejore!, -le grita tonto Aogami.

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras hecho tantas tonterías!, -le devuelve el grito y luego dirige su mirada hacia Hoshi, posa sus manos sobre su pecho y en un intento desesperado por traerlo de vuelta empieza a presionar, diligente se acerca hasta su rostro y junta sus labios con los suyos para pasarle aire, repite la operación de nuevo y una tercera vez, hasta que el chico pelinegro despierta de golpe tosiendo.

Oscuridad…

La chica lo sostiene contra su pecho indicándose seguridad.

Tacto…

Sentía la respiración de ella sobre su frente, la tela contra su rostro.

Pero no veía nada más que oscuridad…

La expresión de terror en su rostro se acompaña de la nubosidad sobre sus pupilas ahora en una tonalidad grisácea.

Gesto que está en la mente de la chica de ojos morados, mientras observa con ellos al joven recostado sobre la cama de enfrente. Lucía preocupado aún entre sueños, mantenía su seño fruncido y respiraba rápida y fuertemente por la máscara de oxígeno que le cubría parte del rostro, empañándola con cada exhalación.

-¿sólo…Mages?, -repite una vez más para si misma y disgustada aprieta los puños, -no se supone que esto fuera así…¿verdad madre?...

En ese instante es sacada de sus pensamientos por el toque a la puerta y el asomo de la chica peliroja del lugar.

-¡Hai Itami-san!, ¿puedo pasar?, -saluda feliz.

-¿eh?, -voltea plenamente hacia ella, -Hola Milli, -saluda cordial pero no muy animosa.

Cosa que Milli nota enseguida y su rostro deja de lado su sonrisa también, pero aprovechando la oportunidad entra y se para a su lado.

-Supe que finalmente encontraron reemplazo… para el otro…, -empieza la conversación la peliroja.

-lo trajimos anoche, -responde seca.

-Es una verdadera lástima… que chicos como él acaben de esta forma, -se acerca un poco más a Sora-kun, quien ha regresado a su forma falsa y se para al lado de su cama.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere un poco y poder pasarlo…a la sala roja…, -termina entristeciéndose con su explicación.

-¿Pero esta clase de Mages son diferentes verdad?, -pasa su mano delicada por la frente del chico levantando los mechones de cabello azabache que la cubrían.

-Es precisamente por eso que son muy importantes para los propósitos de la organización, -explica.

-Yo lo decía…porque está muy guapo…, -platica franca y sin inhibiciones, volteándola a ver de inmediato esperando descubrirla en su expresión de rubor y así lo hace. -¡Ajá!, -la señala con el dedo.

-¿pero de qué se trata todo esto?, -la mira ruborizada y sacando sus lentes de la chaqueta se los pone y enseguida se le empañan.

-No es nada, -sonríe y regresa su mirada hacia él, -es normal ver a un chico bello…cuando lo es, -responde.

-¿así…como tu miras a Kinomoto?, -saca su sable y contraataca

-¿Eh?, -¡Yo…yo…yo!, ¡Yo no miro a Tsu-kun de ninguna forma!, -se encoge de hombros, -además…que él ahora no está…

-¿no está?, -deja su fase de molestia y pasa nuevamente a la intrigada.

-Anoche que se robaron al ángel… el chico que vino…parecía haberlo reconocido de algo…Tsu-kun no respondió nada pero…parecía intrigado con él.

-¿estás diciendo que Kinomoto se fue con él?, ¡pero eso puede ser interpretado como traición!, -se alarma Itami

-¡NO!, ¡No lo repitas Itami-san!, -le hace gesto de silencio colocando de índice contra sus labios.

-Aunque lo digas… tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de su ausencia…

-Pero debe haber alguna razón…, -el rostro se le deprime aún más a Milli

-Después de todo… no debes olvidar que él es un Mage…y los mage…, -voltea a ver a Sora, -no son bienvenidos aquí.

-¡Aunque lo sea!, él… no lo parecía…no practica magia…y tampoco está en contra de nosotros…

-Eso dices… pero la verdad puede ser otra…, -cierra los ojos pensando en la reacción que tuvo ella misma contra Aogami mientras discutían en la captura de Hoshi.

OOOOOOO

TIEMPO ACTUAL

Shaoran y Tsu-chan corren a máxima velocidad por las calles, hasta que llegan a un edifico antiguo, suben las escaleras del mismo modo, las cuales parecen infinitas.

-¡Maldito Eriol!, -grita el castaño mayor mientras sube otro nivel.

El recuerdo de las palabras expresadas por Cloud aparecen:

_-Lo único que puedo decir con respecto a ese tema majestad… es que Clow tiene en su poder a Sakura-sama…en estos instantes, -habla cabizbajo el ser que antes alado, ahora ha regresado a su forma falsa._

_-esto es inaudito…, -parece molesto Shaoran, -en realidad no tengo la menor idea de por qué te sacamos de ese lugar, ¡pero sólo vas a decirnos que eres un guardián del tipo estrella y que Eriol se llevó a Sakura?_

_-además que te ha llamado majestad…, -se extraña Tsubasa._

En la realidad Shaoran aprieta fuerte los puños antes de detenerse frente a una puerta de metal en aquellas instalaciones. Y de un momento a otro empieza a pegarle a la puerta.

-¡Sabemos que estás aquí desgraciado!, ¡abre de una buena vez!, -pero no obtiene respuesta. -¡ERIOL!, -empieza a decepcionarse cuando coloca su mano firme contra la puerta y cierra los ojos… no puede sentir ninguna presencia dentro.

-Shaoran…, -frunce el seño Tsu-chan y le pone la mano en el hombro, -no te desanimes…

Shaoran voltea a verlo y asiente mientras se aleja el mismo de la puerta.

-Pero han sido dos meses de larga búsqueda… y aún no lo comprendo… ¿por qué se la llevó?..., -lo mira preocupado.

-Lo mejor será que regresemos a Outo y tratemos de sacarle más información a Cloud o ideemos un plan para encontrar las posibles localizaciones de Clow, después de todo…parece que no están en este mundo… puede que incluso hayan regresado a Japón. –analiza inteligente el joven Kinomoto.

-eso es…, -la mirada de Shaoran parece alegrarse, ¡Lo más seguro es que hayan regresado a Tomoeda!, -le sonríe analítico.

OOOOOOO

TOMOEDA

La magia está apenas disipándose en humo de estrellas, dando paso a la aparición de las dos figuras de los seres poderosos al centro del círculo mágico de Clow.

-Llegamos…, -voltea Eriol hacia Sakura, quien lo mira molesta y sin muchos deseos de seguir conversando con él.

-Vamos Sakura… ¿te dije que cuando llegáramos a este lugar iba a explicártelo todo no? , -le sonríe bajo sus anteojos relucientes.

-Eso dijiste… ¡pero no comprendo por qué esperar tanto tiempo!, ¡Me has tenido dos meses encerrada en tu mansión! ¡y luego un día sólo dices que nos venimos de vuelta a Tomoeda!, ¡¿acaso no piensas en lo preocupado que estará Shaoran?, ¡además se supone que nosotros ya no pertenecemos aquí!, ¡Tengo que volver a Outo!, -finaliza su reclamo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-es que tenía que cerciorarme de eso…, -mira hacia el abdomen de la Card Master y luego eleva su mirada a sus ojos.

-¿Cerciorarte?, ¡El que estoy embarazada ya era un hecho desde antes!, -ante su misma aclaración parece comprender, -cerciorarte de que fueran dos…, -le dice mientras baja la voz para luego elevarla de nuevo, -¡¿Tú que tienes que ver con eso?, -se acerca rápidamente y lo toma por la camisa mientras lo mira furiosa.

-pronto…, -responde solamente, -lo que quiero ahora…o más bien el motivo por el que hemos venido hasta acá…es que en este lugar no hay restricción contra la magia, como en aquel lugar donde si un Host te encuentra de seguro te amenazaría con una Magimachine.

-¿y para que se supone que vaya a usar la magia aquí?, -sigue la conversación porque no le queda opción.

-Para que estés preparada… es verdad que en estos momentos tu magia es inmensa… pero aprovechando tu estado podemos moldearla aún más.

-¿mi estado?, -parpadea.

-¿tienes algún antojo de algo Sakura?, -pregunta cordial y sonriente.

-¿eh?, -se sonroja, -a decir verdad… desde hace mucho tengo ganas de comer un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate con miel de maple encima, -se lleva las manos al rostro avergonzada, enseguida el plato con lo que ha pedido aparece frente a ella y separando las manos de su rostro lo toma. –parpadea nuevamente.

-¿y esto?, -lo mira sorprendida.

-Pues parece que no sólo tus hormonas sino que tu magia también está loca, -se sonríe la reencarnación de Clow, cosa que la sonroja a más no poder.

-¡Que cosas dices!, -se encoje de hombros.

Muy cerca del lugar en que se encontraban platicando el guardián alado en forma de peluche vuela acercándose cada vez más en su dirección.

-¡Estoy seguro!, ¡No puede ser otra que la presencia de Sakura! ¡Volviste Sakurita linda!, -hace una pirueta y sigue volando.

Con Sakura y Eriol.

-Por eso estoy seguro que en este lugar…podrás alcanzar el segundo RELEASE, el RESONANCE, -explica Eriol.

-¿Segunda liberación?, ¿pero a qué te refieres con eso?, se supone que el báculo una vez se libera…ya está activo para usar la magia no?, además que el báculo alas de estrella es la tercera evolución.

-tú lo has dicho, "evolución", la liberación es como sacar de la caja el tesoro, digamos que lo sacaste una vez de la caja, pero dentro del báculo hay otra cosa más.

Sakura toma su llave de entre su blusa y la observa, -Resonancia…, -parpadea nuevamente.

-Lo único que yo quiero en este momento… es tener a una persona de mi entera confianza conmigo…alguien que me conozca mucho…para poder decirle todo lo que siento…y que quiero regresar con Shaoran…, -se lleva las manos al rostro mientras empieza a llorar.

A la vuelta de la esquina, donde Kero estaba apunto de cruzar, el impacto de la luz destellante lo detiene envolviéndolo en una gran esfera de energía.

-¡¿QUË?

La sombra que refleja la luz empieza a mostrar cambios, su tronco, cabeza y extremidades se alargan, moldeándose con figura humana, sus alas desaparecen y el cabello se mueve con la magia que emana a su alrededor. Inmediatamente la transformación termina un sujeto cae al suelo apoyándose cual gateara.

Empieza a abrir los ojos, doradas pepitas de oro en aquella faz clara, mientras sus cabellos rubios caen a los lado de sus oídos y por encima de su frente, en honor a la censura viste un conjunto de pantalón y camisa manga larga de color blanco con decoraciones amarillas en una tela semitransparente.

Pero enseguida la magia del momento acaba seguida del estruéndoso grito que suelta.

-¡¿AHHHHHHHH?, ¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ME PASÓ?, -se mira nervioso y estupefacto, trata de pararse sobre sus piernas pero rápidamente pierde el balance, en uno de sus movimientos equilibristas se topa con la mirada de la ojiverde que lo observa tratando de ayudar.

-¡SAKURA!, -empieza a llorar a mares.

-¿qué?, ¿me conoce?, -se extraña la castaña, a su lado llega a pararse Eriol, quien lo reconoce de inmediato.

-Parece que has hecho una de las tuyas Sakura, -le sonríe.

-¿eh?, ¿por qué dices eso?, -mira nuevamente al rubio frente a ella.

-¡AHHH!, -gatea rapidísimo hasta ella mientras llora.

-¡EH!, -se asusta al sentir como es abrazada por la persona.

-¡Soñaba tanto con el momento en que regresaras, pero jamás pensé que fuera así!

Ante sus palabras, Sakura voltea hacia él y lo mira directo a los ojos y juntando a ello la voz tan parecida…

-Ke…¿Kero?, -pregunta asombrada.

Kero recupera la compostura y se separa de ella, -parece que alguien está jugando trucos sucios por aquí…, -analiza mientras cruza los brazos.

Los ojos de Sakura se hacen enormes mientras una gota de todo el cielo se apodera del lugar.

OOOOOOO

-Con que eso fue lo que pasó…, -la mira curiosa Meilin.

Sakura, Eriol del futuro y Kero habían llegado a la casa de Tomoyo, donde se encontraron con Meilin, Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Sí… no tenía idea que las cosas por acá hubieran seguido de ese modo…, -habla de una forma ya cansada por tantas sorpresas la maga de Outo.

-Pero Sakura, no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte, -la toma de las manos Tomoyo, quien luego de la pelea contra Raven había sido mandada por los magos de vuelta.

-A mi también amiga, -le sonríe, -te ves muy bien, -habla franca.

-Sí…, -después de todo lo que pasó…no sé como…

-Tomoyo…, -lo mira dulce Sakura y niega con la cabeza para dejar el tema de lado.

-Gracias Sakura…, -le responde Eriol en su lugar, cosa que extraña a la Card Master y los mira a cada uno, notando en sus manos un par de anillos idénticos.

-¡Ahh!, ¡No me digan que ustedes!, -se sorprende y emociona

-Me da algo de pena decirlo…, -se sonroja Tomoyo.

-Ellos se prometieron como hace 2 o 3 meses, -explica Meilin.

-¡SAKURA!, -interrumpe drásticamente Kero, todos voltean a verlo, -esto…yo…, -sus ojos miran hacia la izquierda y derecha tratando de hallar las palabras para hablar, hasta que finalmente toma aire y grita su cuestionante: ¡¿SAKURA QUE ES LO QUE TRAES AHÍ?, -pregunta señalando su vientre, tema del cual no se había hablado hasta el momento.

Sakura sonríe ante la pregunta.

-es verdad Sakura, desde que te vi lo noté…pero quería hallar el momento indicado para preguntar, -habla Tomoyo.

-¿Estás embarazada?, -pregunta feliz Meilin.

La card Master se lleva ambas manos a abrazarse el pequeño vientre abultado que se le nota, -si… con este vienen a ser 4 meses casi.

-¡¿QUÉ?, -se para Kero, -¡ese mocoso!

-¡Calma Kero!, -lo sienta Meilin -¿pero es de Shaoran verdad?, -pregunta con ojos de Raya y punto la pelinegra.

-¡Claro!, -se sonroja, pero enseguida su mirada regresa a la tristeza al recordar a Shaoran.

-¿pasa algo?, -se preocupa Tomoyo

-Es verdad…el mocoso no vino contigo, -nota Kero.

-¿le pasó algo a Shaoran?, -se asusta Meilin.

-No, ese no es tema de conversación ahora, -corta el hilo Eriol del futuro.

-Son dos…, -sigue la conversación Sakura.

-¿Gemelos?, -abre grandes los ojos emocionada Tomoyo, -¡Les haré todo un set de vestidos para hermanitos idénticos y tomaré muchos videos con mi cámara de video!, -habla con estrellas en los ojos.

-me alegra ver que volviste a ser la misma de siempre, -se sonríe Sakura

-Eso lo dices ahora…, -murmura Meilin con una gotita en la frente.

-Lo que no comprendo…, -empieza a hablar la castaña, -es… ¿por qué gemelos?, yo no tengo ninguna ascendencia de ese tipo y Shaoran tampoco, claro que no me quejo…, -se acaricia el vientre.

-¿Qué no la hay?, -se asombra Meilin.

-¿Mm?, -dirige su mirada hacia Meilin al notar su inconformidad. ¿Meilin?

-No… es sólo que me extraño…es normal que los hijos de Shaoran sean gemelos, por que él es uno.

-¿Qué?, -se sorprenden todos en la sala, menos Eriol del futuro.

-¿de qué estás hablando?, -pregunta Sakura, -Shaoran…nunca mencionó nada al respecto.

-No debí ser yo quien tocara este tema… si él mismo no te ha dicho nada…, -perdona…, -la mira triste al ver que la inquietó.

-¿Qué pasó con él?, ¿dónde está?, -interroga la card master.

-es precisamente por eso que a Shaoran no le gusta tocar este tema…pero supongo que era de importancia que lo supieras, un día…mi primos salieron…pero…nunca regresaron…estaban pequeñitos…, todos salieron a buscarlos, pero sólo encontraron a Shaoran…y él no recuerda lo sucedido…por eso ya nadie menciona el nombre de Shaoron en casa…

-¿Xiao long?, -pregunta Sakura.

Meilin asiente, -Xiao lang (Shaoran) y Xiao long (Shaoron), así se llamaban…, -termina con la mirada triste.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Sakura fue peor, -Dios…mío…

Continuará….

Shaoran hace su arribo a Tomoeda y en su deseo por recuperar a Sakura se enfrentará al misterio que guarda el Eriol del futuro, la razón de la existencia de Cloud, la llegada de Marianne y el despertar de su sangre de depredador…, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance "Shaoran, Sakura, Tsubasa y Sayuri" para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!

BONUS ESPECIAL!, -grita Kero y aparece en pantalla, detrás suyo el telón se abre.

DATOS DE PERSONAJE

-¡No se han fijado que hay muchos personajes lindos en CCS?, pues si los hay… ¡Aparte de mi claro!

En la pantallita detrás suyo aparecen escenas de Itami

Pues como introducción a los nuevos personajes hablaremos de esta chica, ya la conocen no?, La encargada del cuido de los Mages en Host, parece que guarda algún secretito porque siempre está muy pensativa.

He aquí algunos de sus datos:

Nombre: Itami (que significa Dolor), luego veremos por qué.

Edad: 16 años

Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro-café

Color de ojos: Morado claro

Estatura: 1.55 m

Peso: 49 Kg

Comida favorita: Helado de fresa

Comida que detesta: Miel de abeja

Materia favorita: Ciencias

Materia que no le gusta: Ninguna, es muy inteligente.

Pasatiempo: colecciona estampitas de flores

Pareja: So… Sorpresa será xD

Lo que más desea en este momento: Salir huyendo de la Host.

Cualidad: ser emprendedora e inteligente.


	6. Shaoran, Sakura, Tsubasa y Sayuri

**Tema de entrada: Kaleidoscope (FLOW!)**

**Where is ****Paradise, Where is paradise, nowhere**

Las sombras de Kero de peluche, Kero tigre, Kero humano, Yue, Yukito, Sora y Hoshi aparecen una tras otra mientras cambian en secuencia de colores sobre el fondo blanco que tira luces como fuegos artificiales.

**Where is Paradise, Where is paradise, nowhere**

La playa del paraiso de los trascendidos es enfocada desde el mar hasta el sol, que se transforma en el sol de Tomoeda, las casas son enfocadas.

Mientras suena la música el fondo de las casas se transforma en rompecabezas que se da vuelta formando el logo de CCS Violin Resonance.

**Kawari bae shinai keshiki kara wa kibou wo**

Tsu-chan abre los ojos feliz, el viento sopla fuerte y mueve sus cabellos, enseguida se tapa la cara porque el viento era muy fuerte.

**Yurugi nai kibou kara wa asu wo**

Milli tenía un ventilador gigante frente de él y un equipo de fotografía profesional, le sale una gota en la cabeza y le hace el signo de amor y paz. Mientras Marianne y Johan que estaban junto a ella revientan en risa. Tsu-chan los mira con ojos de raya y punto.

**Furi kazashita shinjitsu kara wa kyozou wo**

En el bosque, Sora suspira humito de resignación al ver como Itami trata de prender fuego frotando dos ramitas a máxima velocidad, un acercamiento al pelinegro que sonríe tierno al final.

**Kyozou kara wa boku wo**

Itami brindándole la mano a Hoshi al caer del techo en la sala roja.

**Hirogaru sora Tome tokoro nai ao**

Hoshi con la espalda desnuda levanta la cabeza y la desvía de lado cuando un par de alas una negra y la otra blanca le brotan como luz en la espalda.

**hashiru hikari to kage**

La mano de Tsu-chan se toma con la de Sayuri, mientras sus rostros aparecen atenuados a transparente viéndose uno al otro sobre ellas.

**Tokubetsu nanka ja nakute**

La maga Sakura y el Mago Shaoran se ven de reojo desde lo lejos, la imagen se desvanece y en sus lugares pero cercanos quedan Sakura y Shaoran, que estiran las manos uno al otro a punto de tocarse.

**Ari no mama de ii sa**

Tsubasa Aogami baja la mirada triste. El enfoque se hace al fondo suyo Tsu-chan lo mira sorprendido.

**Asu no hikari **

Tsu-chan se transforma en Shaoran quien es el que se sorprende al sentir detrás suyo como aparece Shaoron.

**yume no itami**

El cazador lo mira molesto y se aparta el mechón del ojo que le sirve para poder verlo mejor.

**Iro toridori no hana**

Cloud, parado en la cima de un edificio junto a Shaoran y Tsu-chan. Todos tienen mirada decidida.

**Guruguru mawaru chikyuu de**

El parque pingüino, las calles, las casas de Tomoeda, cambian de colores a sepia, blanco y negro y escala de grises. Seguidamente la figura de Sayuri parada en la punta de la torre del reloj con las siluetas de sombras de Spica, Sirio y Antares por detrás.

**Ima to iu na no hana wo sakasou**

Una Sakura da vueltas mientras es arrastrada por el río, empieza a perder los pétalos hasta que se hunde el tallito.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 6 "Shaoran, Sakura, Tsubasa y Sayuri"

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Shaoran y Tsubasa descubrieron que el paradero del Mago Eriol era la ciudad de Tomoeda y en investigación de cómo invertir el proceso de trascendencia finalmente encontraron una abertura en el lugar de los cielos púrpura y con ayuda de la magia del tiempo y espacio que posee el hijo de los magos poder volver una vez más a Japón.

-¿estás listo?, -pregunta Shaoran que aguarda el momento parado al lado de su hijo del futuro.

-Sí…, lo único que me resulta…extraño es que nos iremos sin haber podido localizar a Sora-san…, estoy seguro que Sakura-san preguntará por él.

-en eso tienes razón…, -entrecierra los ojos el castaño mayor pero su pensamiento es interrumpido por la voz de Cloud que estaba un poco más atrás de ellos.

-Pero tu sabes muy bien donde está… ¿no es así?, -pregunta serio y directo, sus palabras sorprenden a Tsu-chan.

-¿Shaoran?, -le habla buscando explicación al argumento de Cloud.

-Tsubasa-kun, -es ahora Marianne la que habla, enfocada, estaba parada al lado de Cloud. –No pienses cosas raras de Shaoran…

Tsu-chan baja la mirada apenado por la muestra de desconfianza que acaba de tener.

-Pero Cloud tiene razón… sabemos el paradero presumible que tiene…, -cierra los ojos la peliblanca, -puedo estar casi segura que fue capturado por Host.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿pero si creen eso por qué no hemos ido por él?, -pregunta sorprendido

-Por que es más peligroso…, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te obligaba a hacer?, -cuestiona casi indignado Cloud, haciendo retroceder una vez más los ánimos del chico cuando el recuerdo de él poniendo sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano negro le viene a la mente.

-tengo pensado ir por Sakura y cuando estemos todos, vendremos por Sora…, -revela su plan Shaoran, para ese momento estarás a salvo.

-¡No puedes sólo pretender que te preocupas por mamá y por mí y dejar a Sora-san ahí!, -se molesta y lo mira con sus verdes ojos ofuscado.

-Piensa lo que quieras, -responde finalmente el castaño de chocolate.

-…Shaoran…, -su expresión revela una especie de decepción, mientras que Shaoran cierra los ojos tratando de pensar, mientras aprieta los puños molesto con la situación.

OOOOOOO

-¿Entonces intentas decirme que hoy es el día?, -la voz de Sora inunda los canales auditivos en la estancia.

Itami está sentada a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba y lo mira con cierta lástima. El guardián aún traía vendados los ojos.

-Como tu dueña no está cerca…puede que sus poderes no te hayan alcanzado como deberían…por lo que tu recuperación fue lenta y rigurosa…

-Hablas como si Sakura estuviera muerta… no puedes hacerlo…, -reclama en tono triste.

-Cada vez que hablas de ella…adquieres esa actitud… aún y cuando acabo de decirte que van a llevarte a la habitación roja…escuchas su nombre y es como si llegara a tus oídos la palabra más sagrada…

-Era mi deber…, -levanta el rostro hacia donde escucha la voz de ella, puede verse como sus facciones se descomponen con esas palabras, -no pude protegerla… no hice nada… no pude hacer nada… en cambio de eso compliqué más la situación para Shaoran…

-¿Shaoran?..., -se sorprende de que haya empezado a hablar de su vida ante ella.

Baja la cabeza de nuevo, notando que ha hablado de más.

Itami voltea hacia la puerta y espera un par de segundos para ver si nadie pasaba, entonces habla.

-vas…vamos a salir de aquí…

Sus palabras sorprendieron al chico pelinegro que se quedó estupefacto ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

OOOOOOOO

Tsubasa tenía ambas manos puestas contra la pared, empezando su conjuro, pero en un inesperado desenfreno aprieta las manos en puño y dándoles la espalda a todos se echa a correr fuera del lugar.

-¡Tsubasa!, -grita de inmediato Shaoran al notar la dirección en la que va.

-Tsubasa-kun…, -nota también Marianne

Cloud entrecierra los ojos viendo desaparecer al chico entre las sombras, seguido de Shaoran que ha salido tras de él.

El castaño claro está apunto de salir del lugar cuando es interceptado por su padre joven quien lo detiene de frente mientras el chico intenta zafarse.

-¡Suéltame Shaoran!¡Tengo que ir por Sora-san!, -como puede se da la vuelta entre los brazos de Shaoran y éste último queda aferrando la espalda de Tsubasa contra su pecho, mientras llega el momento de debilidad con la que la lucha de Kinomoto sede. En ese momento el castaño lo suelta y Tsu-chan cae al piso arrodillado y apoyando sus manos contra el suelo, sus cabellos cubren sus ojos que han empezado a derramar lágrimas, visibles por el camino brillante que dejan a su paso sobre sus mejillas.

Shaoran suspira y luego se agacha a su lado.

-sé que esto es muy duro hijo…

Por las palabras mencionadas el muchacho abre grandes los ojos, nunca había escuchado tales palabras pronunciadas por un hombre, más de la manera dulce y firme que suele caracterizar al modo de hablar de su futuro padre, aunque el que las hablara en ese mismo instante fuera otro joven sólo un año mayor que él.

-lo siento…, -se limpia las lágrimas y se pone de pie solo, -en verdad lo siento Shaoran…, -voltea a él y le tiende la mano para ayudar a levantarse, acto seguido Shaoran toma su mano y se para a su lado. Entonces se limita a sonreírle comprensivo.

-Por algo…Shaoran es Shaoran…, -sonríe también Tsu-chan. –necesito confiar en ti…

-Una reunión demasiado linda… la verdad…, -se escucha tras de ellos la voz Tomoyo.

Ambos voltean al escucharla.

-¿pero…cómo…?, -la mira incrédulo Li

-¿cómo si estaba puesta la barrera de restricción?, -termina la pregunta que estaba pensando Shaoran en palabras de Tomoyo.

Por la explicación que dio, Tsu-chan voltea a ver hacia el piso, puede ver claramente como la barrera que había puesto el mago castaño a su lado, se corta unos cuantos metros atrás, entonces su mirada se llena de culpa. La imagen de él atravesando la barrera al correr le viene a la mente.

-Tsubasa, -le habla rápido el joven chino antes que el chico saque sus propias conclusiones, -está bien…

-…Shaoran…, -lo mira no muy convencido.

-Las personas como tú, que están acostumbradas a hacer y ser siempre lo correcto y lo mejor… son la salvación de este mundo…

Tsu-chan lo mira intrigado y conmovido, mientras Tomoyo parece aguardar algo…

-por eso personas como yo, estamos aquí para servirles de protección, -le sonríe y entonces piensa en la sonrisa de Sakura, por lo que cierra los ojos feliz, -_este chico es igual a ti…_

-¡SHAORAN!, -se hacen presentes Marianne que ha sacado el violín de su estuche y Cloud que vuela hasta aterrizar a su lado.

En ese instante los ojos de Tsubasa adquieren la misma tonalidad encendida que obtuvieron cuando usó la magia del tiempo y espacio en Host al salvar a Shaoran. Quedando completamente inmóvil y viendo en la dirección en que se encontraba Tomoyo, quien aparentemente ha conseguido lo que esperaba y sonríe sádica.

Al notar su sonrisa y la dirección, es decir, que veía hacia Tsubasa, Shaoran se espanta y los mira a ambos, a Tsu-chan primero y luego a Tomoyo.

-Tsubasa…, -le pone la mano en el hombro, pero el chico sigue estático.

Mientras tanto en la sala roja donde se encontraba el piano negro, Aogami está sentado en la banquita del pianista y toca el instrumento con los ojos cerrados.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Tomoyo?, -reclama Li, a las afueras de Host, donde estaba el ángulo de debilidad en el paraíso de los Trascendidos.

Pero el tiempo no le alcanza siquiera para terminar la pregunta, cuando todo a su alrededor se pone verde- amarillento y desaparecen.

Apareciendo en frente de Aogami que toca el piano en la sala roja y se detiene al verlos.

Al instante Tsubasa cierra los ojos y cae desmayado al suelo, siendo sostenido por Cloud quien lo intercepta antes que se golpee.

Shaoran voltea a verlo y al saberlo a salvo con Cloud dirige su mirada de nuevo a Tomoyo.

-Tanto era el deseo del chico por volver… y este sujeto…se quería ir antes de verlo… no podía permitirlo…, -habla serena Tomoyo, cuando unos guardias de Host traen a Sora esposado y tomándolo del cabello lo tiran al piso frente a ellos.

Las pupilas de Shaoran se dilatan al verlo.

-…Sora…

Tomoyo llega al lado del guardián y levantándole la cabeza hacia atrás del mismo modo con que lo tiraron hace que la mira, o más bien lo intenta… ya que aunque sus vendajes han sido removidos, la tonalidad grisácea sobre sus ojos no se ha disipado.

-ah…, -es lo único que logra proferir el joven de cabellos ondulados.

-Ya veo… las Magimachines te asimilaron…, -sonríe malévola, -así será mejor…, -lo suelta tirándolo hacia delante, pero él interpone fuerza y no cae.

–_Itami…_, -piensa aún en la chica, sin importarle mucho su situación.

-¡Anda! ¡recupera tu verdadera identidad!, -le pega con la rodilla en la espalda a Sora, haciéndole saber que es con él la conversación.

-¡Ya basta!, -se interpone Shaoran y saca su espada con la que le apunta a la enemiga.

A lo que Tomoyo responde volteando a ver una vez a Sora y estirando su brazo hacia él, emana una gran cantidad de magia de color rojo como el que inunda el aire de la habitación, impactándolo de golpe.

-¡AAAAAGGGHHH!, -se queja el guardián, que siendo enfocado nuevamente por delante no parece mayormente lastimado, pero escalando en su figura tras su cabellos se nota como las alas de ángel guardián han aflorado sobre su espalda nuevamente, rompiendo su camisa y aumentando la velocidad de su respiración.

-Lo regresó a su verdadera forma sin su consentimiento…, -se sorprende Marianne.

Mientras tanto la chica que lanzó a Cloud hacia el paraíso de los Trascendidos, quien sigue sin ser enfocada totalmente mira como un agujero negro con muchos colores flotantes sobre él ha aparecido a su lado, por lo que cierra los ojos. Al hacerlo la magia puede verse rodeándola y como en un choque entre su magia y la producida por el hoyo ambas se mezclan y sale como proyectil del lugar a través del agujero.

En Tomoeda, Sakura, que estaba sentada al lado del mago Eriol con el báculo en la mano, lo deja caer de golpe al suelo y se lleva ambas manos al vientre adolorida, que a estas alturas de su embarazo está bastante prominente.

-¿Sakura?, -pregunta su acompañante al ver su estado.

A lo que la chica empieza a negar con la cabeza, -no…no así…sin Shaoran…, -aprieta los párpados.

-Ha empezado, -informa Tomoyo de vuelta a Host.

-¿empezado?..., -pregunta Li, -¡Deja de hablar con tanto misterio!

-Tu Sakura va a dar a luz…, -le informa seria.

La respuesta era algo completamente inesperado para todos, pero en especial para Shaoran y para Hoshi a quienes se les dilataron las pupilas al instante.

-¿Qué…?, -es ahora Shaoran quien niega despacio con su cabeza incrédulo. ¡eso no es posible!¡ella no ha salido siquiera de los 7 meses!, -reclama espantado.

-por eso es el momento idóneo que Sayuri-san escogió.

En ese instante los ojos de Tsubasa empiezan a abrirse en sesiones de parpadeos y mirando a Cloud a su lado, le sonríe y éste le ayuda a levantarse.

-¿ya estás mejor?, -pregunta el pelinegro.

Tsu-chan asiente y al instante su cerebro recoge la información que se ha perdido al ver a Hoshi en el piso.

-¿Sayuri?..., -pregunta una vez más Li, pero Tsu-chan baja la mirada y Cloud parece triste.

-el secreto maldito de la santa maga…, -sonríe triunfadora la pelinegra.

-Sayuri…Onee-chan…, -habla Tsubasa, llamando la atención de Shaoran.

-¿Onee-chan…?, -pregunta sin entender el castaño.

-El motivo por el cual Tsubasa vino a nuestro mundo fue por su búsqueda con relación a su madre… y aunque no la encontró con nosotros aún así se quedó… ¿no te intriga saber por qué?, -le pregunta directa a Li, quien sólo la mira con intención de seguirla escuchando aunque le repudie.

La razón es este piano…, -se acerca al artefacto y coloca su mano sobre él, -es un instrumento mágico creado por Sayuri-sama…

A lo que Tsu-chan arruga el seño confuso y asustado.

-con él ella pudo establecer contacto con su hermano gemelo desde el otro mundo…el mundo que está del otro lado del paraíso de los trascendidos, al que su madre la mandó al nacer.

-¿hermana?... ¡¿estás diciendo que la maga la separó de ella para mandarla a otro mundo?, -pregunta ofendido el joven chino.

-La magia de Sayuri era demasiado grande para poder controlarla…incluso la vida de Tsubasa corría peligro si seguía a su lado…puesto que es hija de dos magos muy poderosos, la magia que pertenecía a ambos niños se fue con ella en el momento de su nacimiento… pero si permanecía en el mundo real, crearía un desequilibrio tal…que el mundo colapsaría…, -explica las acciones de la maga su ex amiga.

-Tú… ¿cómo sabes eso?..., -sigue incrédulo Shaoran. Mientras los demás se limitan a escuchar espantados.

-Por qué si no lo recuerdas…yo estuve ahí…cuando ella emprendió viaje en la búsqueda del mago aún y cuando su embarazo estaba muy avanzado.

Shaoran no puede evitar que de sus ojos sorprendidos y asustados broten un par de lágrimas, que se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras trata de asimilar sus palabras.

-Ahora es el turno de Sayuri-sama… ha arreglado todo para que el primero en nacer esta vez…no sea ella… si no…Tsubasa-kun…

-¡DEJA YA DE DECIR TANTAS ESTUPIDECES!, -se le tira encima arrinconándola contra la pared con su espada.

-¡Shaoran!, -le llama Marianne, pero no causa más efecto.

-¡Esto no le puede estar pasando a Sakura!, ¡NO A MI SAKURA!, -Le grita con los ojos furiosos y el alma hirviendo en cólera y frustración, -¡Yo tengo que estar a su lado!, ¡YO!, -baja la mirada al no poder controlar sus lágrimas y la tira una vez más contra la pared.

Aogami que había permanecido atento pero sin interrumpir se levanta y al ver a Sora tirado en el piso aún sin reaccionar tras los golpes que le dieron, estira su brazo y abriendo su mano en palma, invoca la aparición de una cuchilla. Cosa que Tomoyo nota y le asiente con la mirada, a lo que Shaoran se percata y voltea hacia él, pero el acto se llevó acabo demasiado rápido.

Un enfoque a todos los estudiantes de Host que estaban congelados en el tiempo, se descongelan porque Aogami ha dejado de tocar el piano, entre ellos Milli e Itami, la primera que por una corazonada corre en la dirección del cuarto rojo, mientras que la castaña, está tirada en el piso de la habitación donde estaba alojado Sora, un charco de sangre se estira a sus pies.

Mientras los pasos de Milli se escuchan llegar, la imagen de Aogami apunto de enterrarle el cuchillo a su objetivo se hace presente.

La chica llega finalmente y observa como el pelinegro de mechones azulados le ha clavado el arma blanca a Tsu-chan en el pecho. Quien se ha metido, protegiendo a Hoshi. Sus ojos se abren enormes.

-¡TSU-KUN!, -grita aterrorizada.

Pero Aogami no se detiene y dándole una patada le clava el puñal a su verdadero objetivo en un instante en su ala derecha rajándole hasta abajo como si fuera a cortársela. Hoshi que de por si estaba débil no puede más que ver como destraba el cuchillo de su cuerpo salpicándole su propia sangre.

-La energía de Sakura-sama…, -cierra los ojos sintiendo como la conexión se rompe.

Entonces la voz de Marianne se hace presente.

Tal y como querías obligué a Tsubasa a pensar en lo que podía pasarle al ángel estando sólo aquí…y gracias a eso pudiste capturarlos a todos en la trampa establecida por Sayuri-sama.

Si no era poco ver a Tsu-chan y a Sora heridos, sus palabras despertaron la locura que dormía en el interior de Shaoran, el mago Shaoran…

-¿Traición?..., -pregunta secamente el joven de cabellos castaños, no había pasado ni un segundo cuando ya estaba estrellada contra la pared inconsciente.

-No…, -se levanta tambaleante Tsu-chan y logra llegar hasta él. –Shao…ran…

La mirada del mago se podó en él y como la primera vez que lo vió, Tsu-chan pudo sentirlo…era otra persona…el mismo…pero distinto…

-¿Pa…pá?...

Con su llamado, finalmente el mago pude despegarse del cuerpo del joven Shaoran, apareciendo en su forma corpórea, mientras el otro Shaoran se desmaya y cae al suelo de golpe.

A todo esto Tomoyo ha envuelto con su magia a Hoshi y atándolo con la tela de lino de magia lo sube hasta la posición en que hasta hace unos meses había tenido Cloud.

-Ahora es tu turno de nuevo…, -dirige sus palabras Tomoyo a Aogami, -toca…Tsubasa…

Sus palabras sorprendieron el rostro de Tsu-chan y molestaron el del mago Shaoran.

-Tomoyo…, -la llama para que le explique

-Yo también tenía derecho a tener un "Tsubasa"… no sólo la maga… y si este Tsubasa…puede acceder al piano con su magia…

-¿Magia?, -pregunta Tsu-chan considerando que él no es un mage, o al menos no lo era…

-es porque su magia proviene de Li…, -termina con su acertijo liberado.

-¿Qué?, -pregunta esperándose la respuesta obvia.

-mi Tsubasa, también es tu hijo…

Una nota grave se establece proveniente del piano, con la que Hoshi grita a toda su capacidad por el dolor ensordecedor que le provocó al sentir como su ala lastimada termina de rajarse.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! ¡AAAGGGGHH!, ¡AAAAAGGGHHHHHH!, -grita una y otra vez mientras se retuerce, pero al terminar, el color rosa encendido en su ojo vuelve a aparecer y con él su visión.

-¿acaso… no pueden escuchar la voz de la muerte?..., -habla como si hubiera entrado en trance.

-¡No lo mires!, -le tapa los ojos a Tsu-chan el mago y cierra sus ojos también, mientras Cloud a su lado los imita pero trata de abrir los ojos al ver venir la luz.

Justo frente a Hoshi se abre una especie de portal luminoso, por el que asomo poco a poco el cuerpo la joven que sale de él como si hubiera estado apretada en el espacio de su interior.

Los ojos esmeralda, piel blanca como la luna, cabellos castaños oscuros lacios y largos. Se para altiva y los mira mientras desciende en su flote hasta pararse en el piano.

-¡Ojou-sama!, -la reconoce de inmediato Cloud, quien al verla regresa a su forma falsa.

-es mejor así…Moses…, -deja de verlo y dirige su mirada al Shaoran tirado en el piso.

Estupefactos todos por su recién aparición, la chica vestida de blanco fresco, camina hacia él y lo toma entre sus brazos. Sentándolo en el suelo apoya su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo limpia las lágrimas residuales que tiene bajo los ojos.

Se acerca a su rostro poco a poco hasta besarlo, un pequeño beso en los labios, sin intenciones de amor.

-es el beso de la buena suerte…, -habla suave y delicado.

-¡Onee-chan!, -se atreve a llamarla Tsu-chan, por lo que Sayuri voltea poco a poco hacia él, topándose con la mirada feliz y dulce del chico al verla, sus mismos ojos…su misma piel…sólo su cabello…era más claro que el suyo…igual al de Sakura… y el de ella…igual al de Shaoran…

-atiéndete esa herida…, le dijo fría mientras desaparecía frente a él.

Cuando ya no estuvo, los ojos de Hoshi se cerraron y regresó a su forma falsa, los pedazos de tela de magia se rompieron, por lo que calló al suelo también.

Las manos de Aogami tiemblan ante el piano.

Continuará…

¿eh?, ¿hoy no hay nadie que haga el avance? xD, todos están desmayados, pero no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance: "Sayuri", para que juntos podamos gritar ¡LIBÉRATE!


	7. Sayuri

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Shaoran y Tsubasa descubrieron que el paradero del Mago Eriol era la ciudad de Tomoeda y en investigación de cómo invertir el proceso de trascendencia finalmente encontraron una abertura en el lugar de los cielos púrpura y con ayuda de la magia del tiempo y espacio que posee el hijo de los magos poder volver una vez más a Japón, pero…

_-¡Suéltame Shaoran!¡Tengo que ir por Sora-san!, -como puede se da la vuelta entre los brazos de Shaoran y éste último queda aferrando la espalda de Tsubasa contra su pecho, mientras llega el momento de debilidad con la que la lucha de Kinomoto sede. En ese momento el castaño lo suelta y Tsu-chan cae al piso arrodillado y apoyando sus manos contra el suelo, sus cabellos cubren sus ojos que han empezado a derramar lágrimas, visibles por el camino brillante que dejan a su paso sobre sus mejillas._

_Oooooo_

_-Tanto era el deseo del chico por volver… y este sujeto…se quería ir antes de verlo… no podía permitirlo…, -habla serena Tomoyo, cuando unos guardias de Host traen a Sora esposado y tomándolo del cabello lo tiran al piso frente a ellos._

_Las pupilas de Shaoran se dilatan al verlo._

_-…Sora…_

_Tomoyo llega al lado del guardián y levantándole la cabeza hacia atrás del mismo modo con que lo tiraron hace que la mira, o más bien lo intenta… ya que aunque sus vendajes han sido removidos, la tonalidad grisácea sobre sus ojos no se ha disipado._

_Ooooooo_

_Justo frente a Hoshi se abre una especie de portal luminoso, por el que asoma poco a poco el cuerpo la joven que sale de él como si hubiera estado apretada en el espacio de su interior._

_Los ojos esmeralda, piel blanca como la luna, cabellos castaños oscuros lacios y largos. Se para altiva y los mira mientras desciende en su flote hasta pararse en el piano._

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 7 "Sayuri"

La grieta que se había abierto en la pared del lugar color carmesí servía como ventana para dejar pasar la brisa vespertina, que hacía su recorrido de izquierda a derecha, pasando por las figuras desmayadas de los presentes, la brisa fresca que se filtraba llegaba a la fas tierna y clara del joven de cabellos negros ondulados, quien mientras dormía, yacía recostado sobre el pecho de la hasta hace algunos días captora suya dentro de Host, meciendo sus cabellos, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacían al ser evacuados de la frente del ojidorado por la mano fina de Itami.

Se notaba como la respiración de Sora está un poco agitada y tu tez un poco sonrojada.

-Extraño…y la fiebre…aún no baja…, -la preocupación se resume en su rostro mientras lo abraza delicadamente juntando su cabeza contra la suya.

Las gotitas cristalinas se deslizaban por la frente del guardián estrella, mientras la chica que había llegado a cogerlo luego de despertar, recordaba lo acontecido minutos antes.

_-¿Eres tú la que desea huir?, -pregunta Sora aún con sus vendas en los ojos puertas, antes de ser capturados por los guardias de Tomoyo._

_-¿por qué preguntas eso?, -se sorprende y parece detenerse en su impulso por salir de la habitación. Entonces lo mira fijo._

_-No es que sea una idea que no me haya cruzado por la mente con anterioridad…pero lo único que deseo es poder tomar las decisiones correctas… y pensé… durante todo este tiempo, en que tú eras una persona diferente._

_-¿diferente?, ¿de lo que soy ahora?, -pregunta intrigada quitándose los lentes como si ese rasgo de ella la hiciera "diferente" a los ojos de la gente._

_-Diferencia…entre las demás personas de aquí y tu, -dirige su rostro con una sonrisa hacia la dirección en que escucha su voz._

_-es que la verdad…que hay mucha diferencia…, -baja la mirada triste._

_-La diferencia que yo noto… es la necesidad por saber que todo estará bien…siempre y cuando las cosas vayan a la manera en que lo planeas, no como los demás…que se limitan a seguir órdenes sin saber siquiera hacia donde los llevará no poder tomar las decisiones porque ya han sido tomadas por ellos con anterioridad. _

_Las palabras del joven provocan mucha alegría en la chica, que se sonroja y empieza a buscar en su camisa, hasta que finalmente saca sobre su cabeza un pendiente._

_-Sí confías de esa manera en mí… ¿significa que vendrás conmigo?, -se acerca más a la cama y mientras le habla pone el pendiente alrededor del cuello delgado y firme del pelinegro. Arrimando sus cabellos al rostro del guardián, quien puede olerlos por la cercanía._

_-¿mm?, -lleva su mano hacia su pecho para tomar con ella el dije que se le acaba de imponer, una piedra de colores azules amarrada a una cinta negra._

_-Es un recuerdo…, -le sonríe la castaña oscura._

Misma piedra que se observa en la actualidad sobre el pecho del chico, quien aún envuelto sobre su pecho por la tela de magia roja y abrazado por ella, permanece incosciente.

-Sakura…Sa…, -la voz de Shaoran se hace presente entre murmullos llamando su atención, por lo que voltea hacia él y presencia como el chico regresa a la realidad en un suspiro, mientras abre sus ojos de golpe y se sienta del mismo modo.

El castaño mira en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, mirando desperdigados por los alrededores a Sora junto a Itami, Tsubasa, Marianne y Johan, no había rastro de Cloud, Tomoyo, Aogami ni del mago Shaoran. Un acercamiento a sus ojos y se ve como estos se cierran estrujados.

OOOOOOO

-Así que de todas maneras lo trajiste contigo…, -la voz profunda y elegante llega a los oídos de Sayuri, que sentada en las escaleras que dan al jardín de la mansión en que se encontraba, lleva aún el vestido blanco de tirantes con el que apareció, su cabello ondula con el viento que sopla, mientras su mirada parase haberla transportado a otro mundo. Pero al escuchar la voz varonil ha regresado y pone atención a sus palabras.

La mano fuerte y blanca se posa en la mejilla de la chica, su dueño se ha parado a su lado y agachándose junto a ella le acaricia el rostro, mientras la joven relaja su mirada y agarra con suma ternura y cuidado aquella mano firma contra su cabeza. –Sólomon…, -menciona haciéndole saber que no le desagrada su presencia, en un enfoque al rostro del dueño de aquella piel blanca que vestía un traje color naranja pálido casi blanco, se aprecian los cabellos azules y despeinados vaporosamente mientras caen sobre su frente y mejillas, al mismo tiempo que una trenza de una longitud mayor a la de sus demás mechones se desliza serpentina bajo su nuca y descansa sobre su hombro izquierdo. Contrastando perfectamente con sus ojos en tonalidad grisácea perlada.

-Después de todo él es mi guardián…, -menciona mientras cierra sus ojos como si nada más importara mientras estuviera así de cerca de él.

Abajo, en las escaleras, Cloud, en su forma falsa Moses, lo mira serio. –Antares…, -piensa al ver la facilidad con que domina a su querida Ojou-sama.

Mirada que el peliazul atrapa con sus grisáceos ojos, -Cloud…, -le devuelve la mención de su nombre.

OOOOOOOO

-Creo poder transportarlos a todos fuera de aquí…, sí lo hice mientras era controlado por el piano de Sayuri nee-san… puedo hacerlo solo…, -habla Tsu-chan frente a los Mages y a la recién incorporada al bando Itami. Mientras parece ser que han hablado y están dispuestos a seguir con su plan de regresar a Tomoeda.

-¡Espera!, -la debilidad de la voz femenina, detiene a Tsubasa, quien ya tenía cerrados los ojos para iniciar. Todos voltean a la puerta, de donde proviene la voz.

Era Milli, quien asustada y al borde de la histeria los mira, en especial, mira al castaño claro, cuya mirada verde buscaba y finalmente encontró.

-¡¿Vas a irte de nuevo?, -grita mientras cierra los ojos y arruga los puños, -¡¿qué es todo esto Tsu-kun?

-…Milli…, -sus ojos se entrecierran tristes.

-¡No quiero!, -niega aún en la misma posición, pero su instinto de retención es más grande que ella y no puede evitar correr hasta él, sorprendiéndose a si misma y al mismo tiempo al chico castaño claro y a todos los presentes.

Alcanzándolo lo abraza fuerte y entierra su rostro en su pecho, -no quiero volver a perderte…

El ojiverde luce sorprendido, pero en breves instantes su mirada tierna toma posesión de sus acciones y dejándose abrazar, la abraza también.

-si vas a ir a algún lugar… llévame contigo…, -se escucha la voz entre sus ropas

-pero Milli… yo…, -le acaricia el cabello para que se tranquilice

A lo que la chica se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos, -no importa cuanto tiempo sea… o en qué circunstancias…, -sus ojos tiemblan, -sólo quiero…permanecer a tu lado, porque Tsu-chan es la única persona que me ha comprendido y a aceptado como soy…

Shaoran la mira no muy convencido, -¿estás diciendo que quieres irte de Host?

-Shaoran…, -puede ver sus intenciones claras de no querer llevarla su hijo del futuro.

-En un principio… yo pensaba que las dos razas vivían separadas por los azares del destino… ¡jamás pensé que se desataría una guerra ni nada por el estilo!, y aunque yo no tenga poderes…, -baja la mirada triste la peliroja.

-Puede que después de lo que dije durante la batalla mi palabra sea lo menos que quieras escuchar Shaoran…, -habla Marianne, pero el castaño voltea a ella.

-Cuando Sakura-sama trascendió… los vestigios de sus poderes mágicos crearon a los mages… y es la razón por la que Johan y yo hicimos todo lo que hicimos.

-¿por los poderes de Sakura?, -se sorprende el joven Li

-Es verdad, -acota Sora, -en ese momento tú estabas inconsciente por haberle brindado tus poderes a la carta Vida y con eso Raven desapareció y yo regresé.

-Si… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver ahora?, -se pregunta tratando de atar cabos el castaño.

Sora cierra los ojos cual recordara lo acontecido, - Un par de alas de luz enormes aparecieron en la espada de Sakura, -abre los ojos para él, -seguramente el vínculo de éste mundo con el otro.

-Esos poderes convirtieron a las personas en cartas…tal y como pasó en el caso de Johan…, -explica Marianne

-¡¿Qué?, -se asombran tanto Shaoran como Milli

-En los estudios que se hicieron en Host respecto a ese suceso fue que las personas que tenían un deseo latente, digamos que pagaron ese precio con tal de volver su deseo realidad.

-¿tú… cumpliste algún deseo?, -mira a Johan para comprobar la hipótesis el joven venido de China.

A lo que Johan asiente con la cabeza 3 veces lentamente y voltea a su acompañante.

-Johan usó ese intercambio para librarme de una enfermedad…, -asiente la peliblanca, -Pero para lograrlo había una condición… que la persona que se volvía Mage debía poseer un puro corazón. –termina su explicación Marianne, -por lo que esta chica si no es una Mage, significa que no posee un corazón que valga la pena convertir, -sentencia dura.

-¡¿qué estás diciendo?, -la protege de sus palabras Tsu-chan mientras abraza a Milli nuevamente.

-¿yo… no valgo la pena?..., -pregunta afligida y llorosa la peliroja.

-Esa es una afirmación que nadie tiene derecho a hacer a la ligera…, -habla serio Shaoran y observa a los chicos abrazados a su lado.

-Yo responderé por ella, -sigue la moción Tsubasa y finalmente la toma de la mano, pero la expresión en el rostro de Milli no muestra la más mínima alegría, más bien es la desesperanza ante las palabras de Marianne.

Al ver la escena Sora voltea hacia Itami y la mira serio, seguidamente habla para el público, -es más que ridículo juzgar a los demás sólo por ser diferentes… si no son Mages… son Host… o son simples humanos… pero al fin de cuentas, todos tienen una razón para luchar y mientras alguien cuente con eso, yo lo apoyaré.

Itami sonríe aliviada ante sus palabras.

-Muy bien… vámonos entonces…, -la escena se cierra en la mirada decidida de Shaoran.

Y se abre en el rostro de Tsu-chan concentrado, mientras todos hacen un círculo tomándose de las manos, sus cabellos empiezan a flotar por la energía de la magia. La estancia se colores de verde-amarillento y desaparecen.

OOOOOOOO

Sakura que estaba sola y arrinconada en una esquina en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Tomoyo mientras sollozaba, de repente abre los ojos enormes y su desesperación se asoma por sus labios al iniciar sus gritos con el nombre de su amado, cuya presencia había sentido en ese momento arribando al lugar.

-¡SHAORAN!, ¡SHAORAN!, -grita a todo lo que le da. Sonido que llega a los oídos del ser llamado, quien emprende carrera por las escaleras hacia arriba al escucharla, sin importar como estuvieron las cosas para los demás al llegar a esa dimensión.

Tsu-chan puede ver como Shaoran se aleja, pero en un parpadeo la mirada se le nubla y cae desmayado, siendo atrapado por Milli y Johan, cuyos rostros se sorprenden y preocupan al notar un brillo extraño sobre él, su piel, ropa, cabello, parecía empezar a desprenderse en miles de cristales luminosos, pero en un segundo todo estaba normal nuevamente.

-¿Tsu-kun…?, -le toma la mano Milli.

-_La purificación…, -_piensa Johan, -_No es posible…es la primera vez que veo algo como esto…_

Mientras tanto Shaoran va de habitación en habitación, encontrándolas todas vacías, hasta que encuentra en la que estaba su amada, sin pensarlo dos veces, entra y corre a su lado.

Sakura estaba de espaldas y recostada de lado contra el piso con las piernas juntas y colocadas bajo cuerpo, por lo que él al acercase lo primero que hace es ayudarla a sentarse, sorprendiéndose con lo avanzado que se ve su embarazo, pero enseguida la abraza y trata de tranquilizarla.

-¡Shaoran!, -se aferra a él como mono araña a un tronco.

-Tranquila…tranquila… ya estoy aquí…, -la abraza fuerte, demostrándole que sus palabras son ciertas y acto seguido busca sus labios, ya que un beso es sin duda la mejor manera de calmar las ansias de su Sakura, cerrando los ojos se lo da, al principio suave pero profundo, al reconocerlo la castaña lo besa más violenta y luego se separa.

-me dijeron que ya había llegado el momento…, -empieza la conversación Shaoran.

-Sí… yo también lo pensé…, -se lleva las manos a la frente, como si con eso borrara la experiencia que tuvo hace algunas horas, -ella vino a verme… ¡Shaoran no sólo es Tsu-chan!, son dos bebés… ¡había algo que nosotros no sabíamos!, -le habla duro pensando que él no está enterado.

-Tranquila lo sé…, -la abraza nuevamente.

-Por la magia que está alterada… pude defenderlos…, -se lleva una de las manos al vientre, -al ver los movimientos de Sakura, Shaoran la imita y pone su mano con la que puede dejar de abrazarla a ella sobre la que se posó en el vientre.

-Todo este tiempo me pregunté…si tu estabas bien con esto…, -cierra los ojos sintiéndose protegida entre sus brazos por fin.

-¿estar bien?, -pregunta sin entender, mientras coloca su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Es decir… ya conoces la identidad de tu bebé…su rostro… sus gestos… su forma de ser…, ¿habrá algo que nosotros podamos enseñarle?..., -mira preocupada su abultado abdomen.

-Sea… sea como sea lo que nos deparé con esto, estaremos juntos… y si es verdad que conocemos a nuestros hijos…nuestro hijo Tsubasa… debemos pensar como le vamos a hacer para que crezca siendo la maravillosa persona que es… porque eso sólo depende de nosotros Sakura…

-Ahora que lo dices… este Tsu-chan…y esta Ayu-chan… van a contar con su papá…, -frota su rostro contra el pecho de Shaoran.

-¿Ayu-chan?, -pregunta sin entender.

-La chica… se llama Sayuri…, -así como Tsubasa es Tsu-chan… Sayuri…ella será Ayu-chan…

-No sé si lo notaste… pero esos nombres…, -empieza a hablar el castaño.

-sí… son los mismos nombres que hablamos una vez…, -sonríe. –Tsubasa… como las alas que debes tener para volar para poder afrontar cualquier situación

-y Sayuri…, -termina Shaoran, -que es la época del florecimiento de la Sakura…, de tu florecimiento Sakura…, -deja de tocar su vientre y la abraza por la espalda con ambas manos mientras cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, -interrumpe la escena la voz del mago Eriol.

Shaoran abre los ojos, su mirada cambió inmediatamente de la dulzura con que miraba a Sakura al rencor proclamado que guardaba contra esa persona.

Continuará…

-¡Tsu-kun!, ¡¿qué tienes?, ¿ Y Sora-kun?, ¿qué un enfrentamiento? ¿Shaoran contra Eriol?, ¿Guardianes de la estrella muerta?, ¡OHHH MOOO!, ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance! "Shaoran vs Eriol", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!

000000

CARDCAPTOR GOLDEN!

-¡Sakura-sama me dijo que tenías que quedar bien brillante, así que déjate que casi termino!, -la asistente le rocía splash de brillantina encima a Tsu-chan xD


	8. Los tres con estrella negra

-Así que de todas maneras lo trajiste contigo…, -la voz profunda y elegante llega a los oídos de Sayuri, que sentada en las escaleras que dan al jardín de la mansión en que se encontraba, lleva aún el vestido blanco de tirantes con el que apareció, su cabello ondula con el viento que sopla, mientras su mirada parase haberla transportado a otro mundo. Pero al escuchar la voz varonil ha regresado y pone atención a sus palabras.

La mano fuerte y blanca se posa en la mejilla de la chica, su dueño se ha parado a su lado y agachándose junto a ella le acaricia el rostro, mientras la joven relaja su mirada y agarra con suma ternura y cuidado aquella mano firma contra su cabeza. –Solomon…, -menciona haciéndole saber que no le desagrada su presencia, en un enfoque al rostro del dueño de aquella piel blanca que vestía un traje color naranja pálido casi blanco, se aprecian los cabellos azules y despeinados vaporosamente mientras caen sobre su frente y mejillas, al mismo tiempo que una trenza de una longitud mayor a la de sus demás mechones se desliza serpentina bajo su nuca y descansa sobre su hombro izquierdo. Contrastando perfectamente con sus ojos en tonalidad grisácea perlada.

-Después de todo él es mi guardián…, -menciona mientras cierra sus ojos como si nada más importara mientras estuviera así de cerca de él.

Abajo, en las escaleras, Cloud, en su forma falsa Moses, lo mira serio. –Antares…, -piensa al ver la facilidad con que domina a su querida Ojou-sama.

Mirada que el peliazul atrapa con sus grisáceos ojos, -Cloud…, -le devuelve la mención de su nombre.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 8 "Shaoran vs Eriol" /"Tres con estrella negra"

-Ya basta de tantas miradas asesinas, -la presencia de una cuarta persona en el lugar, libera ánimos.

-Sirio…, -lo reconoce Moses y lo atrapa en su azulada mirada.

-Vamos… estoy usando mi forma falsa, -mueve su mano sobre su cuerpo como si fuera una modelo enseñando algún producto, -llámame Allan…, -pide el sujeto sonriente, de cabellos blancos y largos, de igual forma posee una trencita, pero esta baja desde las raíces de su cabello al lado derecho y ojos celestes. Haciendo perfecto conjunto con su traje blanco.

La forma falsa de Cloud no responde, se limita a seguir observándolo.

-Como sea, -se encoge de hombros Allan, -Solomon, -le llama la atención al otro sujeto que seguía haciéndole mimos a Sayuri, -tú, Holli y yo iremos por Raven.

-¿Raven?, -se interesa el guardián de la pequeña hija de los magos.

Para ese instante el último de ese trío entra en escena.

-Me parece que el cuervo no va a capturarse solo…, -proclama en forma de reclamo por el retraso el chico de cabellos celestes con peinado de lado y un par de mechones a los lados, al verlo pareciera verse reflejado en él, el cielo, ya que sus ojos servían de luminosos rayos de sol, por su tonalidad dorada.

-…Spica…, -lo reconoce también Moses.

-Pareces uno de esos protagonistas de series que repiten los nombres de la gente para que los espectadores los identifiquen…, -levanta su ceja Holli.

El comentario le sacó una gota a Moses.

-lo que sé hasta ahora… es que Raven regresó a su forma juvenil…, -informa Allan, mientras saca unas hojas del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Sí…, -los ojos de Holli se vuelven rayas y puntos, -¿el tal Hoshi no?, ese chico…usó el nombre que yo quería como forma falsa…

-¿Sora?, -pregunta Sayuri al escuchar la conversación, -ahora que lo dices… ese nombre… te hubiera quedado muy bien, -sonríe.

-Lo que debo hacer ahora es eliminarlo para poder quedarme con el nombre…, -piensa malévolo el ojidorado.

-pero el nombre de Holli es hermoso, -cierra los ojos Sayuri.

-además que el nombre de "Sora" ya estaría usado…, -lo molesta Allan.

-Dejen de hablar estupideces…, -se levanta Solomon, por lo que la decepción en el rostro de Sayuri se hace presente al dejar ir su mano que hasta ese momento aferraba contra su piel. –estamos gastando el valioso tiempo de Ojou-sama…

-…Solomon…, -mira su espalda frente a ella y estira el brazo para poder tocarlo, es en ese momento en que el peliazul se da la vuelta y atrapa su mano en el aire, seguidamente le hace reverencia y le da un beso en el dorso de la mano. –espere unos minutos Ojou-sama…

Sayuri sonríe, -…sí…

OOOOOO

-¿Estás seguro de poder caminar?, -pregunta Itami al herido Sora que lleva del costado para que se apoye en ella al caminar.

-Sí…, -sonríe, -lo mejor será apresurarnos para poder llegar a Tomoeda lo más rápido posible…, -dice mientras mueve con dificultad las piernas debido al mismo dolor que se le irradia desde la espalda.

-Lo extraño que no hallamos podido llegar al mismo lugar que los demás, si fuimos transportados por el mismo Tsubasa-san…

-Tsu-kun también estaba muy afectado…pero al menos nos trajo de vuelta y ese ya es un gran paso, -sigue con su acostumbrado optimismo el pelinegro, pero no puede evitar tropezar, ya que por el dolor le es muy difícil la marcha.

-¡Sora-kun!, -lo abraza Itami mientras cae para que no se lastime, estrellándose ambos en el piso.

-Gra…Gracias, -menciona con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oye…sé que en estos momentos lo más importante es llegar a Tomoeda pero… aprovechando que estamos aquí…podrías descansar un poco y recuperar fuerzas, -habla con la obvia visión de un pequeño lago frente a ellos en su recorrido la castaña.

-Pero Sakura…, -cierra los ojos opresivamente.

-Estoy segura que el joven Shaoran ya está a su lado…

Ante sus palabras no le queda más salida que asentir ligeramente.

Minutos después se han acercado a la pequeña laguna, el viento empieza a humedecerle el rostro al guardián mientras arrastra a él las diminutas gotitas del líquido transparente.

Manteniendo su mirada perdida en el horizonte, es traído de vuelta a la realidad por las manos de la chica que se posan en su espalda.

-¿ah?, -mira sobre su hombro, encontrándola tras suyo.

-¿puedo… me permites echar un vistazo a tu herida?, -pregunta al ver la camisa de repuesto con una línea de sangre que se dibuja desde su nuca hasta su espalda inferior.

-¿Herida?... pensé que regresando a mi falsa identidad ese estigma desaparecería…

La mirada de Itami se entristece.

-por favor, -le responde finalmente el joven ojidorado.

La prenda es sacada delicadamente del cuerpo del chico, quien ayudado por ella logra hacerlo sin provocarse daño. Exponiendo con cada centímetro que está recorría hacia el exterior, el mismo tipo de longitud en el cuerpo de Sora, la perfecta complexión entre su plano abdomen y su pecho adornado por la gema que Itami le dio.

La blancura de su piel contrastaba perfectamente con el tono oscuro de sus cabellos, que con el paso del tiempo han crecido un poco y llegan a rosar sus hombros.

OOOOOOO

-¡Alto!, -llega a la puerta Tomoyo, en el justo momento en que Shaoran y el Mago Eriol se miran odiosos.

-Parece que tendremos que dejar nuestro encuentro para después… por el bien de las señoritas…, -lo mira altivo Eriol

-Eres tú el que se retracta…, -acepta la petición Shaoran y volteando a Tomoyo pide su explicación.

-Antes de venir acá fui a ver como estaban allá abajo… pero Sora-kun no volvió… y Tsu-chan…, -su rostro pasa a fase de preocupación.

-Enseguida bajo…, -responde Shaoran, seguidamente toma entre sus brazos a Sakura, ella se aferra a su cuello, pero se sorprende al notar que Shaoran sólo la ha dejado sobre la cama.

-¡Shao!, -empieza a hablar pero es interrumpida por Li

-Por favor… no bajes…, iré a ver que ocurre, pero quédate aquí con Tomoyo por favor…

Sakura lo observa salir por la puerta y baja la mirada triste.

En el justo instante en que una explosión enorme se escucha provenir desde abajo.

-¡SHAORAN!, -grita espantada y parándose de la cama sale hacia las escaleras, seguida de Tomoyo y el mago Eriol, donde al asomarse al balcón que se forma para bajar al segundo piso, puede ver desde lo alto la figura de Solomon parado en medio de toda la conmoción, en su forma verdadera, el guardián Antares. Manteniendo el mismo cabello azulado, su frente es adornada por una estrella negra, desprendiéndose de los picos inferiores, dos líneas negras verticales que bajan tras sus cejas, se cortan sobre sus ojos y se reanudan bajo estos llegando a desembocar bajo sus mejillas. Aterradora presencia que culmina con el par de alas negras que se despliegan en su espalda.

-¿pero qué… es esto…?, -se agarra de la baranda Sakura y lo observa de pies a cabeza, haciendo colisión con sus ojos y los de él en el último instante. Como si con eso pudiera percibir su gran poder, la boca de Sakura se va abriendo poco a poco, mientras su respiración se agita. En un segundo a empezado a temblar.

-¿Dónde está Tsubasa?, -pregunta finalmente el invitado no deseado sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Escena muy similar en las cercanías del pequeño río donde se habían detenido Sora e Itami.

El derrumbe de una pequeña montaña de piedras hace evidencia de la batalla desencadenada, cuando en medio de aquellos escombros se mueve ligeramente el chico de cabellos ondulados y negros, tosiendo dos veces y a la tercera acompañado de un poco de sangre que cae en gotas intrépidas contra el suelo frente a él.

-¡Soraaaa!, -grita asustada la castaña por la condición lamentable en que se encuentra su acompañante, -si esto sigue así…lo van a matar…lo van a matar…, -se lleva ambas manos a la boca mientras piensa.

Dos presencias muy parecidas a la de Antares han causado tal alboroto, Sirio y Spica, ambos las verdaderas identidades de Allen y Holli, poseen una estrella negra en la frente, pero cada uno con una raya que se desprende de uno de sus picos solamente, la de Sirio a la derecha y la de Spica a la Izquierda.

-preguntaremos una vez más… ¿qué rayos hiciste con Raven?, -pregunta Sirio

-¡anda!, ¡contesta ya robador de nombres!, -insiste en su fantasía de llamarse como él el guardián Spica.

-¿Robador de nombres?, -parpadea el ojidorado tirado entre las piedras.

-¡No salgas con eso en medio de la pelea!, -se enoja el guardián blanco.

-¡Es que es la verdad Sirio!, ¡debes estar de mi lado!, -puchea una vez más el guardián azul.

Sirio exhala humito de resignación, -sea como sea… nuestro deber es regresar con Raven… y si para eso debemos abrirte para sacarlo de donde lo tengas lo haremos…

-Sora…, -aprieta los puños Itami, mientras observa la escena desde un poco más atrás, -parece que no les importo…o que se han olvidado completamente que estoy aquí…lo que significa que podría tomarlos por sorpresa…, -analiza, mientras los observa a cada uno.

Parándose como puede, Sora regresa a su verdadera identidad, su ojo derecho se colorea de azul cielo, pero enseguida sus párpados son apretados con fuerza ya que el dolor se hace más penetrante porque prácticamente su herida está expuesta nuevamente, no soportándolo cae arrodillado.

-¿un ala?, ¡jajajajajajajja!, -empieza a reír gustoso Spica de cabellos celestes, -¡era lo que faltaba para decir que este sujeto es una completa basura!, -lo señala burlón.

-ya veo…su vínculo fue cortado…, un guardián que ha sido separado del vínculo con su amo no es nada… una existencia vacía… después de todo fue usado para traer de vuelta a Ojou-sama…, -entrecierra los ojos sintiendo algo de… ¿lástima? El peliblanco.

-¡YA BASTA!, -grita furiosa Itami, llamando la atención de ambos e incluso la de Hoshi.

Enseguida una corriente acuosa de dibuja en el piso desde ella hasta los agresores, como si las líneas acuáticas tomaran vida se enrollan en sus piernas y suben como serpientes alrededor de sus cuerpos, enrollándose ágilmente entre sus alas y atando sus brazos.

-¿Qué?, -se espanta Spica.

-Parece que nos olvidamos del gusano más pequeño…, -la mira serio Sirius.

-¡Manifiesta mi conexión con sus sentidos! ¡PAIN!, -al momento los ojos de Itami brillaron en rojo encendido, coloreando del mismo modo la cadena acuosa con que los envolvía y como si se hubieran sumergido por completo en un rectángulo de dicho líquido, empiezan a gritar desenfrenados por el dolor que les corre por todos los nervios del cuerpo en forma de relámpagos plateados.

-¡AAAAAGGGGGGHHH!, -gritan por último, pero en un instante, toda el agua cae al piso, mientras ambos la miran sonrientes, -eso sería…el efecto no?, …jaja…claro, -se mueve el cabello hacia atrás con la mano el guardián azul.

-fue una buena distracción, -felicita Sirio mientras Itami da dos pasos hacia atrás notando que su técnica no funcionó.

En un segundo Spica se adelanta y golpea a Itami de un puñetazo en el rostro, o al menos eso es lo que pareció, en ese mismo instante, Sora se entromete entre ambos y recibe el golpe aún protegiéndola, por lo que ambos salen disparados por la fuerza contra el río, que los empieza a arrastrar hacia abajo.

-¿Ahora los mojaste?, -mira no muy conforme la escena Sirio

-Me la debían…, -se sacude aún húmedo Spica.

En el río la corriente se hacía cada vez más fuerte, que Sora e Itami que habían caído separados se han perdido de vista.

-¡Itami!, -grita el chico, cuando el pensamiento lo confunde, -esa presencia… The Pain… ¿una carta Sakura?, -entonces se sacude la cabeza para dejar de lado eso por ese momento, -¡Itami!, -grita antes de ser engullido por la profundidad del río que cuesta abajo era más insoportable.

La tracción era tal que sentía como si algo le halara hacia abajo, veía hacia arriba y por el miedo de no poder salir, mientras más se hundía, el aire se le escapa de la boca en pequeñas burbujas.

En su deseo de vitalidad, empieza a patalear, es entonces cuando observa que quien lo ha alado hasta las profundidades en el mismo Spica.

Sirio está parado a la orilla del acantilado esperando.

Hoshi lo mira sorprendido y por control propio no aterrorizado. Al mismo tiempo logra distinguir más al fondo a Itami que yace desmayada.

_-¡tengo que salir de aquí! ¡tengo qué!_, -piensa mientras trata de liberarse de Spica. Pero casi enseguida el guardián de la estrella negra en su frente lo toma por el cuello y lo estrella contra una roca bajo del agua.

-No hay forma de salir de aquí…, -escucha la voz de Spica dentro de su cabeza el guardián estrella.

-¿Qué?..., -su mirada empieza a opacarse por la falta de oxígeno, cierra los ojos, -_No…Itami…Sakura…Sa…kura… ¡Sakura-sama! ¡SAKURA!, -_abre ambos ojos sorprendiendo a Spica, la tonalidad, dorada…aunque estaba en su verdadera forma.

En un impulso de energía proveniente del cuerpo de Hoshi, el guardián azul sale eyectado aún en contra de la fuerza del agua.

Arriba, Sirio, parece notarlo y se asoma ligeramente, yéndose para atrás en un instante, cuando la onda de agua se eleva como si fuera una fuente, dejando tras su arribo a la figura de Hoshi en el aire, cargando entre sus brazos a Itami.

Pero algo había de diferente… sus ojos serios y ambos en la tonalidad dorada… y sustituyendo a su ala rota, había emergido de su espalda una de color negro, que recuerda mucho a las alas que le pertenecen a Raven.

-…vaya…, -lo recibe Sirio, al mismo tiempo que Spica sale del agua del mismo modo en que lo hizo Hoshi, pero su mirada era más de frustración que de otra cosa.

Continuará…

"Codificados", esa palabra… me produce escalofríos… y ahora que sé de que se trata…hubiera preferido nunca haberme enterado… contrato…, tal y como dijo Sayuri… Tsu-chan fue el que nació primero…, 4 años después… La resonancia de Sakura-sama… ¿Las presas… Shaoran?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance! "Cambios" para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!


	9. Cambios

La voz hermosa y juvenil se mostraba más madura, evidenciando con cada sílaba pronunciada el cambio que ha sufrido en un largo tiempo transcurrido.

El joven ojiverde, más alto y con los cabellos crecidos está parado frente a frente con la peliroja…

-Y aunque me haya costado 4 años de mi vida…aprender a dominar esta maldita cosa…por fin… volveremos a casa…Ami…, -la mirada esmeralda del castaño se posa en los orbes verdes más oscuros que los suyos que la chica posee. Inclinándose poco a poco, esperando la respuesta de aprobación de ella, cierra los ojos para terminar fundiéndose en un beso, que más que romántico pareciera doloroso, como si con él se despidieran al peligro.

Al separarse la joven cubierta por una manta gris, lo mira animada, -Ya verás como salimos de esta Tsu-chan… y volvemos a casa… con Sakura-sama y Shaoran-sama…

En un arranque de desesperación por el temor a lo desconocido el chico la atrae nuevamente hacia él y la abraza con fuerza. La pelirroja no puede evitar que sus ojos derramen un par de lágrimas temerosas, puesto que aunque ha intentado ser fuerte ante él, sabe perfectamente que el futuro es incierto. –Tsu-chan…, -murmura a su oído, -te…amo…, -menciona mientras lo arropa también, pasando sus brazos que están cubiertos por la sábana entre su cintura hacia su espalda.

-También te amo… te amo Ami, -la abraza más fuerte.

Escena seguida la chica se quita la manta y expone su vestimenta, un traje muy ajustado a su silueta de tela rosada resistente, -levanta la mano en señal de despedida y se da la vuelta.

El joven la observa alejarse y mira entonces hacia su brazo, el cual posee una extraña marca.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 9 "Cambios"

-Por favor… no bajes…, iré a ver que ocurre, pero quédate aquí con Tomoyo por favor…, -la mira dulce Shaoran, esperando que su petición sea acatada por Sakura.

La chica lo observa salir por la puerta y baja la mirada triste.

En el justo instante en que una explosión enorme se escucha provenir desde abajo, sacude el entorno, despertando la preocupación de la Card Master.

-¡SHAORAN!, -grita espantada y parándose de la cama sale hacia las escaleras, seguida de Tomoyo y el mago Eriol, donde al asomarse al balcón que se forma para bajar al segundo piso, puede ver desde lo alto la figura de Solomon parado en medio de toda la conmoción, en su forma verdadera, el guardián Antares. Manteniendo el mismo cabello azulado, su frente es adornada por una estrella negra, desprendiéndose de los picos inferiores, dos líneas negras verticales que bajan tras sus cejas, se cortan sobre sus ojos y se reanudan bajo estos llegando a desembocar bajo sus mejillas. Aterradora presencia que culmina con el par de alas negras que se despliegan en su espalda.

-¿pero qué… es esto…?, -se agarra de la baranda Sakura y lo observa de pies a cabeza, haciendo colisión con sus ojos y los de él en el último instante. Como si con eso pudiera percibir su gran poder, la boca de Sakura se va abriendo poco a poco, mientras su respiración se agita. En un segundo a empezado a temblar.

-¿Dónde está Tsubasa?, -pregunta finalmente el invitado no deseado sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Los ojos de la futura madre cambian de expresión al racionalizar la situación y se posa en ellos cierto sentimiento de compromiso, -no…es momento para temer…, -se dice a si misma.

-No tengo intenciones de revelarte información como esa, más cuando entras…de esta forma…, -le habla altiva y majestuosa como lo que es, una reina.

La expresión de Antares también cambió, reflejando en sus ojos la maravilla que representa su encuentro, -_con que esta es Sakura-sama…_

Momento que es compartido con el reflejo tusígeno de Shaoran, que por el polvo parece afectado y se levanta de los escombros limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-…Sakura…, -la ve que se ha asomado el mago de cabellos castaños.

-¿oh?..., -lo ve llegar a escena Antares y dirige su mirada hacia él, -tal parece que el mago por fin decidió dejarte en libertad, ¿pero por qué hacerlo en un momento como este?, -se lleva una de sus manos al mentón mientras piensa, -ambos quedan en evidente desventaja…, él que ha entrado en la fase de purificación y tú… que has regresado a este inmundo lugar…vas a perder tu aura sublime…

-¿purificación?, -lo mira sin entender sus palabras.

-¿No lo han notado?, ellos están desapareciendo…

-¿ah?, -se extrañan ambos castaños, la chica desde las escaleras y el joven frente al guardián de la estrella negra.

-Puesto que el motivo por el que regresaron a su pasado ya ha sido cumplido a satisfacción, sus presencias en este mundo están siendo consumidas… porque ustedes se están convirtiendo en el futuro que ellos desearon…

-No es posible…, -trata de razonar Shaoran pero la información es terrible.

Escondidos tras el alboroto Marianne, Johan, Tsu-chan y Milli escuchan las palabras de Antares.

-Entonces… yo tenía razón…, -piensa Johan y voltea nuevamente hacia Tsubasa, -eso que vi…, -cierra los ojos recordando verlo brillante como si fuera a desaparecer en polvo de diamantes, -era la purificación…

-es por eso que he venido por Tsubasa… para darle la salvación…

-¡Déjate de tonterías!, -se enfurece el castaño

-¡ESE JOVEN!, -levanta la voz para hacerse escuchar, -va a desaparecer por completo… cuando esos niños vengan al mundo…, -señala con su mano derecha estirando su brazo hacia Sakura, quien al escuchar sus palabras no puede evitar llevarse las manos al vientre.

-Porque su existencia será consumida por el niño llamado Tsubasa que viene en camino.

-¿por qué tendríamos que creer eso?..., -niega con la cabeza gacha Shaoran y aprieta el puño, -¡¿quién demonios te mandó?, ¡¿cuál es la gran necesidad que tienen de eso?, ¡¿acaso fue Tomoyo?

-Ya basta de tantas irreverencias…, -llega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su lado y lo toma por el cuello, notándose que su altura era superior a la del protagonista, por lo que lo mira con ojos niilistas hacia abajo.

-¡Shaoran!, -Se dispone a bajar las escaleras la maga sublime pero es detenida por el Mago Eriol.

-Estarás más segura aquí arriba… tal y como él mismo dijo.

Sus palabras la hacen desistir pero se agarra fuerte de la baranda para no despegar la vista de la pelea, notando como el descendiente de Clow baja de un salto y cae azotando con su vestimenta característica en el piso.

-Sakura…, -la abraza de lado Tomoyo indicándole apoyo, a lo que la Card Master asiente.

El sujeto que apretaba entre sus manos el cuello del castaño voltea directo hacia la maga observándola con ojos llenos de rencor, como si insinuara que no había nada que hacer más… tenía a Shaoran en sus manos… literalmente.

-¿estuviste protegiéndola… todo este tiempo?..., -pregunta al mago Eriol sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakura, luego sonríe, -pero fuiste muy imbécil al no haberlo matado… sino sólo alejarlo de ella…, -regresa su mirada a Shaoran que parece haber quedado paralizado cuando lo tocó.

-No podía permitir que se contaminara… después de todo…era verdad que lo habíamos perdido… y ahora lo noto, -responde, demostrando que sabe de qué está hablando el guardián negro.

Comentarios a los que Sakura no parece comprender y observa a cada uno en sus turnos de hablar.

-¿de qué están hablando Tomoyo?..., -pregunta, aún sabiendo que su amiga es la última que sabría algo como eso.

-La energía de esos niños es tan pura e inmensa que al estar en contacto con ella, un alma como la suya que ha establecido una relación con vibraciones de magia oscura, puede rápidamente contaminarse…y despertar…, -termina su explicación Antares, en el mismo instante en que los ojos de Shaoran recuperan brillo, coloreándose uno de dorado y el otro de su color miel habitual, mismo ojos que un día el mago Shaoran poseyó.

-¡AHH!, ¡AAAAGGGGHHH!, -grita dolorido llevándose las palmas de las manos a los ojos, aún sin ser soltado por el guardián de color naranja.

-¡SHAORAN!, ¡SHAORAN!, -Deja las precauciones atrás la maga y empieza a bajar las escaleras para socorrerlo, pero en ese instante es detenida por algo, más bien por la voz de alguien.

-Alto… no te apresures…, -escucha su misma voz pero madura.

-¿La…maga?..., -parece desconectarse y recuperarse en ese mismo instante y cual estuviera reconociéndose a si misma observa sus manos, pero más importante, baja su mirada hacia su abultado abdomen y su rostro se descompone en lamentación, se toca temerosa y recorre la curva que ahora forma su antes plano vientre.

-estás…embarazada…, -dice por último para luego levantar altiva la mirada. -¡ANTARES!, -le grita, -suéltalo, -proclama imperativa.

La mirada en los ojos grisáceos de Solomon en su verdadera forma pareció sorprenderse, pero trata de mantener la compostura.

-Sakura-sama…, ¿acaso la purificación está tan avanzada en ti que debes robar los cuerpos de otros para poder proyectarte?...eso no dice más que te has rebajado a ser parte de la basura…

-No Antares…, -sonríe, -pero hay cosas… que no pude explicarle en su momento y que necesito que haga…

Ante su inminente amenaza el guardián se limita a sonreír y soltar a Shaoran, que cae parado tratando de recuperar su equilibrio, pero cuyos ojos aún no vuelven a su tonalidad normal.

La figura de Sakura en la mirada de Shaoran se veía doble y borrosa, pero en un segundo se eleva en un salto y cae tras de ella.

-¡Oh no!, -se apresura el mago Eriol y logra interponerse entre ambos.

-¡No Eriol!, -le llama la atención la maga

-No lo permitiré… perdóname… pero antes lo mato…, -dijo mientras invocaba en su mano su báculo mágico.

-Quítate…, -habla finalmente Li hacia el mago Eriol.

-Oblígame…, -lo reta aún más el peliazul.

-Yo… sólo vine por Tsubasa…, -se encoje de hombros Antares y como si lo tuviera localizado desde el inicio dirige su mirada lenta mientras gira su cuerpo en la dirección en que estaban los chicos.

-¡Nos vió!, -se alarma Milli, -¡Tsu-kun!, -lo mueve para que abra los ojos, cosa que hace pero debido al esfuerzo sigue letárgico.

-No me puedo mover…, -responde con leve voz y aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Rayos!, -se pone de pie Marianne, -¡Johan!, -lo anima a unírsele.

-¡Sí!, -grita de inmediato convirtiéndose en el violín que ella toma entre sus manos.

El sonido de una pared destrozándose abarca todos los sonidos presentes, Shaoran había caído muy cerca de ellos, empujado por el mago Eriol.

-Yo soy Clow… no hay forma que un pequeño mocoso como tú pueda hacer algo contra mí…, -levanta su báculo una vez más y dirige un impacto violeta contra él, quien aún no se levanta, cosa que Sakura no puede sólo dejar pasar y dirige su camino a la intercepción pero algo parece fallar y al llegar al medio camino la maga cae desprendida del cuerpo de la Sakurita, siendo ésta quien queda en medio del impacto.

El sonido de la explosión, llega a los oídos de Shaoran, quien abre grandes los ojos aterrorizado ante lo que presenció, cuerdo por un segundo.

-¡SAKURA!, -grita desesperado.

La maga no puede más que ver con ojos temblorosos lo que ha sucedido y baja la mirada culpable, todo su cuerpo está desprendiéndose en diamantes hacia el aire. –¿era…demasiado tarde?

La figura de Sakura está parada aún en medio del campo de batalla, mantiene su brazo estirado en la dirección en que vino el ataque, las mismas alas que brotaron de su espalda en la torre de Tokio hace casi tres años se hicieron presentes, su respiración está disminuida y su expresión no revela nada… más que unos ojos hundidos en la incredulidad.

El sonido del agua estrellándose contra el piso la saca del transe, corría entre sus piernas lo remanente de aquella agua mezclada con sangre, da dos pasos hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y es entonces cuando es atrapada entre los brazos de Shaoran. Ambos caen al piso. Al mismo instante que aquellas alas de luz se disipan.

-¡Sakura!, -trata de mantenerla consciente con aquella mirada dorado-ambarina llena de preocupación.

-No te vayas… no quiero…, -sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear y posa su mano sobre la mejilla del joven. –pude verlo… en las visiones de la maga…, -cierra los párpados fuerte, llevándose la misma mano al bajo vientre.

-¿qué estás diciendo?, aquí estoy…, -la mira preocupado.

-No… no lo estás…, -habla serio el mago Eriol.

-¡Qué tantas estupideces más piensas decir?, -le grita, cuando el mismo dolor llega a su ojo dorado sacándolo de balance.

-¡Shaoran!, -recupera respiración Sakura y vuelve a poner su mano en su mejilla, -¿recuerdas lo que te dije?, si yo…, -cierra los ojos adolorida nuevamente, -si yo puedo servirte de algo seré muy feliz!, necesitas mi sangre!, ¡después de todo eres un depredador!... que dejó de consumir las presas…cuando llegamos a Outo…, pero en este mundo… no… no se puede…

-¿Qué?..., -la mira sintiéndose miserable como no se sentía desde hace mucho.

-sí consumes su energía… la de Sakura y los bebés… ya no te afectará…, -termina la explicación la maga.

-…Vamos…, -le expone su cuello la castaña, -¡Si no lo haces esto no terminará!, -grita nuevamente adolorida.

Shaoran aprieta los párpados, pero en un impulso le obedece y ataca su cuello hundiendo sus colmillos en él.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!, -grita espantada Sakura, pero le aprieta fuerte la mano que le sostiene, mientras siente como la energía se escapa revuelta con su sangre, que saliendo de los labios del castaño se escurre abajo en su nuca.

En ese momento la maga empieza a desaparecer entre granizos brillantes más grandes.

-¿eso… era lo que hacía falta?..., -cierra los ojos razonando, -faltaba esa parte de la historia… pero contada de una forma diferente…, -termina su explicación antes de desaparecer en una explosión de colores.

Shaoran se separa de ella y se limpia la sangre de la boca con la manga de la camisa. Efectivamente su ojo regresa a la normalidad.

-¡AAAAGGHH!, -grita nuevamente Sakura, pero esta vez por el dolor de su inminente parto, -Shaoran…, -aprieta fuerte su mano.

-Tranquila…, -le dice, pero se nota no muy convencido, estando allí arrodillado junto a su esposa que pronto dará a luz y el guardián estrella negra que lo mira triunfador.

Los ojos del castaño se dilatan al ver que carga a alguien entre sus brazos. Se trataba de Tsubasa, más atrás están Marianne, Johan y Milli tirados en el piso.

-…Shaoran…, -habla Tsu-chan aún en su estado convaleciente, -descuida…, -levanta su brazo para que lo vea, ha empezado a desaparecer en pequeños diamantes.

-entonces… ¿era verdad?, -se espanta el castaño.

-¡AAAGGGHHHH!, -grita nuevamente Sakura rodeandolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen de su pareja

-¡AAAGGGHH!, -le sigue el grito de Tsu-chan antes de desmayarse.

-Nos vemos…, -se despide Antares y desaparece.

-¡Espera!, ¡NOOOO!, -grita a la nada, ya que ambos han desaparecido. –Tsubasa…, -mira estupefacto al vacío en donde estaban hace unos minutos.

-…Shao…, -le llama la atención Sakura, aún con el rostro sumergido en las ropas de Li

Al regresar a la realidad tras su llamado, la toma entre sus brazos y se levanta.

OOOOOOOO

4 AÑOS DESPUÉS

La voz hermosa y juvenil se mostraba más madura, evidenciando con cada sílaba pronunciada el cambio que ha sufrido en un largo tiempo transcurrido.

El joven ojiverde, más alto y con los cabellos crecidos está parado frente a frente con la peliroja…

-Y aunque me haya costado 4 años de mi vida…aprender a dominar esta maldita cosa…por fin… volveremos a casa…Ami…, -la mirada esmeralda del castaño se posa en los orbes verdes más oscuros que los suyos que la chica posee. Inclinándose poco a poco, esperando la respuesta de aprobación de ella, cierra los ojos para terminar fundiéndose en un beso, que más que romántico pareciera doloroso, como si con él se despidieran al peligro.

Al separarse la joven cubierta por una manta gris, lo mira animada, -Ya verás como salimos de esta Tsu-chan… y volvemos a casa… con Sakura-sama y Shaoran-sama…

En un arranque de desesperación por el temor a lo desconocido el chico la atrae nuevamente hacia él y la abraza con fuerza. La pelirroja no puede evitar que sus ojos derramen un par de lágrimas temerosas, puesto que aunque ha intentado ser fuerte ante él, sabe perfectamente que el futuro es incierto. –Tsu-chan…, -murmura a su oído, -te…amo…, -menciona mientras lo arropa también, pasando sus brazos que están cubiertos por la sábana entre su cintura hacia su espalda.

-También te amo… te amo Ami, -la abraza más fuerte.

Escena seguida la chica se quita la manta y expone su vestimenta, un traje muy ajustado a su silueta de tela rosada resistente, -levanta la mano en señal de despedida y se da la vuelta.

El joven la observa alejarse y mira entonces hacia su brazo, el cual posee una extraña marca.

Continuará…

Para variar un capítulo divertido, -no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Card Captor Sakura, Violin Resonance: "Shaoran y la cuenta del celular", para que juntos podamos gritar!, ¡Libérate! xD


	10. Shaoran y la cuenta del celular

Notas del capítulo: Un narrador invitado, intervendrá en las escenas, cuando lo amerite, su participación estará en negritas.

**¡Prepárense para descubrir las habilidades mortales de los magos cuando están enojados!**

No estoy segura que algo como eso realmente venga en este episodio…

**¡Sooo!, es la historia de un favor… ¡que traspasará las líneas del tiempo y el espacio!**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**VIOLIN RESONANCE**

**Capítulo 10 "Shaoran y la cuenta del celular"**

-Así que eso fue lo que te dijo…, -escucha Itami, a su amigo pelinegro mientras caminan en el supermercado, al momento empujan el carrito con pocas cosas dentro.

-Sí… y aunque Shaoran me dijo que era un favor para Sakura-sama… no lo sé…, -entrecierra los ojos Sora, mientras piensa, sin percatarse que detrás suyo una pila de chicas con corazones en lugar de ojos se amontonan y empujan para tratar de verlo mejor, a él, cuyo cabello ha crecido hasta ser capaz de amarrarse en una pequeña cola a la altura de su nuca, mientras los mechones laterales que no llegan a sujetarse caen despreocupados y maliciosos sobre sus mejillas y frente.

Itami voltea al sentir la pesada atmósfera, en un principio parece no tomarle importancia, pero voltea rápidamente una segunda vez, casi al mismo tiempo su ceja empieza a arquearse molesta junto con una mueca en sus labios.

**¡Eso es Itami, muéstrales su mirada espanta arpías!**

No se sabe realmente que cara es la que puso Itami, puesto que la escena la tomó de espaldas, pero las expresiones de las chicas cambiaron en un instante, dirigiéndose a los estantes de los lados, para disimular que en lugar de ver al chico se disponían a comprar. Una gota magistral se posó encima del supermercado.

**Que aterrador…**

-parece ser que aún no… me han notado…, -una pequeña voz proviene del bolso de la chica castaña, situado en la parte de abajo del carrito, -No hay nada como venir al supermercado para comprar todas las golosinas y dulces!, -se asoma finalmente Kero, -soy un tipazo, un cerebrazo…, más con este par de tontos… son más ingenuos que Sakura…

-¿Mm?, ¿dijiste algo?, -pregunta Sora a su acompañante

-N…no…, -parpadea

-Bueno lo mejor será terminar con esto para ir a ver el estado de la casa que dice Shaoran, -voltea entonces el ojidorado al carrito e inmediatamente los ojos se le abren como platos, -¡¿eh?, -se asoma rápido a observar mejor las cosas que están en el carro ya que se encuentra a punto de rebalsar.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?, -toma entre sus manos algunas cajas Itami, -¿dulce de leche? ¿cocoa?

-¿será que tomamos el carrito de alguien más por error?, -mira a los alrededores el guardián en su forma falsa

-No Sora… aquí está mi bolsa, -mira debajo del carrito la castaña.

**Es obvio que alguien les metió las cosas… tan sólo piensen…**

-Bueno… como sea, tal vez es una especie de llamado divino!, -se emociona el pelinegro

-¡tienes razón! ¡metimos las cosas sin notarlo! Porque…, -trata de hallar explicación Itami, -¡Porque son para los niños pobres del albergue!

**Vaya explicación más creativa… o más ilógica xD**

-lo sabía…más ingenuos que Sakura… pero esto es el colmo… T.T, -las lágrimas incipientes y como río corren en los ojos de Kero.

Mientras tanto…

KINDER GARDEN TOMOEDA

La pequeña de cabellos castaños oscuros lacios y largos llevaba dos coletas amarradas con lazos rojos, sonríe feliz al ser interrogada por un par de chicas mayores.

-¿y quién tiene los ojos verdes en tu familia?, -la miran emocionadas por ser tan bonita la niña.

-Mami, -responde la cuestionante sin más y las mira expectante.

-Onee-chan vámonos…, -una compañera de la hija de Li, presiona a las chicas que hablan con Sayuri.

-¡oh!, ¡es verdad! xD, adiós Ayu-chan, -se despiden con la mano, cosa que la niña hace también al ver el gesto de las mayores. Al perderlas de vista parece percatarse de la presencia de alguien y volteando a la derecha ve a su padre parado en la entrada del Kinder, donde ella espera su llegada.

-¡Papi!, -recoge rápido sus cosas y corre en su dirección, a lo que Shaoran la recibe feliz y la levanta, cargándola entre sus brazos.

-Perdona que me tardé un poco hoy, pero primero tuve que ir a comprar las medicinas de tu hermano, -pide disculpas.

-mmm, -niega con la cabeza y sonríe. ¡Pero rápido! ¡Hoy llega a comer Sora onii-chan!, -la sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran se cayó y sus ojos se volvieron rayas y puntos.

-¿Onii-chan?, -pregunta incrédulo

-Papi…, -habla más suave para no ser escuchada por el exterior, -no le digas a Itami-chan… pero Sora onii-chan es mi novio…

La figura de Shaoran se empalideció al escuchar sus palabras, hasta quedar completamente blanco.

**¿Acaso las niñas de esa edad no tienen derecho a expresarse?**

**-**¡Tú cállate!, -le grita Shaoran al narrador xD

Minutos después…

CASA DE LA FAMILIA LI –HONG KONG

Sakura, Itami y Meilin desempacan las cosas que compraron Sora e Itami, guardándolas en sus respectivas estancias, refrigeradora, alacena y mesa.

-¿algo como eso sucedió?, -pregunta maravillada Sakura

-¡Sí, fue una inspiración divina!, -le toma las manos Itami, ambas se miran con estrellas en los ojos.

**¡Hasta cuando van a seguir con eso!**

-¿pero… tenías el dinero para comprarlo? ¿o era poca cantidad?, -pregunta Meilin, a lo que a Itami le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-La verdad… que todo lo compramos a nombre de Shaoran, -sonríe nerviosa, ahora el turno de la gota es para Sakura y para Meilin.

-bueno…etto…, -trata de seguir la conversación Sakura, pero decide seguir sacando las cosas de las bolsas

**¡Eso es, escóndete de tu ira!**

-No es eso…, -sonríe aún más nerviosa la Card Master, cuando se topa con un extraño empaque, -¿y esto?, -pregunta a la castaña de cabellos largos.

-¡oh!, esa fue la única caja que no pudimos dejar en el albergue, porque… contiene licor, -sonríe

-Chocolates con licor…, me suena…, bueno, déjalos en la alacena que tiene llave por favor, -se los pasa a Meilin.

-¿por los niños?, -pregunta Itami

-No…, -la gota de le hace presente nuevamente, -es por Kero.

**Claro que no notaron la presencia del guardián… que las observa justo detrás de la puerta…**

El ojo de Kero mira a través de la bisagra, -con que ahí están los dulces… ¡LOS ÚNICOS DULCES QUE ESE TONTO DE SORA DEJÓ!

**Calma, calma**

A todo esto la puerta de la casa se abre tras el sonido de llaves moviéndose.

-¡Llegamos!, -se escucha la voz de Shaoran.

-¡Ayu-chan volvió!, -grita seguido de su padre la pequeña y sacándose los zapatos en la entrada, corre hacia las escaleras de la segunda planta ignorando por completo al ojidorado que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, por la cual pasó.

Cosa que le saca una sonrisita a Li.

-¿qué?, -se intriga Sora.

-No… nada, -lo deja así y sube las escaleras tras su hija.

Al mismo tiempo en la habitación de los gemelos:

Sayuri se ha acercado a la cama donde reposaba el niño de cabellos castaño claro, esa mañana no había asistido al Kinder por la elevada temperatura con que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Onii-chan…, -le llama suave esperando respuesta.

-…Ayu…, -abre los ojos despacio, pero sonríe fortuitamente al ver los ojos esmeralda iguales a los suyos frente a él.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?, -pregunta preocupada.

-…sí…, -se sienta sobre la cama y le sonríe.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Onii-chan tengo algo que mostrarte!, -en eso está cuando Shaoran hace su aparición tras de ella.

-Hola papi, -le sonríe el pequeño Tsubasa.

-¿así que ya estás mejor?, -le pone la mano en la frente para cerciorarse, entonces suspira, -si…gracias a Dios, de todas maneras, quédate recostado un rato más o sentado, como quieras, pero aquí en la habitación ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, -asiente más enérgico. Con el final de su afirmación Shaoran se dispone a salir.

Cuando ya estuvo fuera de vista, Sayuri saca "lo que le tenía que mostrar a su hermano". –Mira Onii-chan, con este aparato se puede jugar, -le muestra el celular que le ha tomado a su padre, mientras venían en el camino de vuelta.

-Oye Ayu… ¿eso no es un teléfono?

-si…, pero Ruri-chan me enseñó como se juega con él, hoy, -lo mira impaciente por empezar.

-¿y cómo?, -se emociona también.

**¿Es por la edad o por los padres?...**

-aprietas aquí…y sale esto… (lista de contactos)

-¿y ahora?, -pregunta el niño

-¿cómo era?..., -lo mira sin recordar

-a ver…, -toma él el teléfono entre sus manitas y oprime marcar el pequeño. -¡está sonando!

Sayuri lo toma y se lo pone en la oreja.

-Hola, -contestan

-Hola…, -responde la niña

-¿quién habla? ¿no es Li Shaoran?

-No… es "Quetín"

-¿Quetin?

-¿Quétin Porta?, -cuelga y se rie casi automáticamente.

-¡Ahora yo!, -marca Tsu-chan.

Continuará…

Notas: jaja, no sé como estuvo pero no es mi costumbre escribir tantas escenas así de animadas, así que espero haya estado bien xD, quedó en continuación porque lo que sucede después viene en el próximo capi, donde retomo mi forma de escritura habitual n_n

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance "Resonancia", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!


	11. Resonancia

Voz de Ami Li (Milli):

El paraíso de los trascendidos…, -La luna en cielo púrpura destella brillante, mientras el mar azota fuerte contra la arena suspendida en el tiempo.

El lugar más puro y afable del universo…la contagiosa miel de sentimiento más puro…el halago del aroma natural del aire… había sido quebrantado. –el sonido de varias explosiones de apodera de la sonoridad.

¿La razón?...

El surgimiento de la revolución…

Tras la llegada de los magos sublimes desde su trascendencia en la Torre de Tokio, había despertado el deseo de superación en aquel lugar, -la gente habla feliz con Sakura y Shaoran, - la magia era practicada con libertad y juntando fuerzas entre todos los que una vez conociéndolos les brindaron su confianza se logró revitalizar la llamada Organización mágica, Instituto Outo, donde las personas con poderes mágicos ejercían su derecho y su deber como magos. Sin embargo, la separación de las razas coexistentes en aquel lugar fructificó hasta separarlas por completo. Ahora el lugar posee dos clases de individuos, los Mages y los Host, ó…debe decirse… ¿Poseía?

Han pasado 4 años desde la revelación de las verdaderas intenciones de HOST, la cual es apoderarse de la magia que los Mages poseen para transformarla en energía que ellos puedan utilizar en su tecnología.

Con el regreso al mundo real de aquellos magos un día sublimes, el lugar quedó a Merced de éstos, enfrentando a la gente con la palabra temida TABÚ y sometiéndoles a la nueva inquisición, donde todo ser mágico quedaba relegado de sus derechos en aquel mundo, debido a que sus principales representantes habían caído al abismo del engaño al romper la regla más sagrada de la tierra de los trascendidos: "Aquel que alcance el nivel sublime, debe renunciar a su antigua vida y nunca tocar tierras de recuerdos", ley que fue claramente corrompida por los magos.

Y ahora; a menos que los mages les sirvan para sus propósitos, serán relegados a los campos de concentración dentro de las tierras de Host.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 11 "Resonancia"

La voz hermosa y juvenil se mostraba más madura, evidenciando con cada sílaba pronunciada el cambio que ha sufrido en un largo tiempo transcurrido.

El joven ojiverde, más alto y con los cabellos crecidos está parado frente a frente con la peliroja…

-Y aunque me haya costado 4 años de mi vida…aprender a dominar esta maldita cosa…por fin… volveremos a casa…Ami…, -la mirada esmeralda del castaño se posa en los orbes verdes más oscuros que los suyos que la chica posee. Inclinándose poco a poco, esperando la respuesta de aprobación de ella, cierra los ojos para terminar fundiéndose en un beso, que más que romántico pareciera doloroso, como si con él se despidieran al peligro.

Al separarse la joven cubierta por una manta gris, lo mira animada, -Ya verás como salimos de esta Tsu-chan… y volvemos a casa… con Sakura-sama y Shaoran-sama…

En un arranque de desesperación por el temor a lo desconocido el chico la atrae nuevamente hacia él y la abraza con fuerza. La pelirroja no puede evitar que sus ojos derramen un par de lágrimas temerosas, puesto que aunque ha intentado ser fuerte ante él, sabe perfectamente que el futuro es incierto. –Tsu-chan…, -murmura a su oído, -te…amo…, -menciona mientras lo arropa también, pasando sus brazos que están cubiertos por la sábana entre su cintura hacia su espalda.

-También te amo… te amo Ami, -la abraza más fuerte.

Escena seguida la chica se quita la manta y expone su vestimenta, un traje muy ajustado a su silueta, que la envuelve de tobillos a cuello, de tela rosada resistente, -levanta la mano en señal de despedida y se da la vuelta.

El joven la observa alejarse y mira entonces hacia su brazo, el cual posee una extraña marca, cual fuera un tatuaje de ramas en color negro.

La chica mientras camina aprieta fuerte los párpados y se lleva una de sus manos al pecho, -la cicatriz… se está extendiendo demasiado rápido…

-¿Nuevamente preocupada por ese inútil? , -la intercepta en su camino Aogami.

-¿Aogami-kun?, -abre grandes los ojos al percibirse descubierta por el joven.

-¿Aún planean huir con el Purachina?, -pregunta sin intenciones de interferir o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

-Las cosas aquí… se han salido de control…, -baja la cabeza respondiendo con su gesto.

-¿Por qué confiar en que esas personas puedan hacer algo?, -la mira intrigado.

-Ellos eran los encargados de Outo… estoy segura que si los traemos de vuelta puedan ayudarnos a hacer frente…

-¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciéndome?, -frunce el seño confuso, ¿acaso estaba cooperando?, ¿por qué con ella?

-Sí…, porque yo sé que tu tampoco quieres esto…, ¡ser tan sólo una pieza en sus intenciones!, -le toma de las manos.

-…Milli…

-Estos años me han servido para notarlo…, -le sonríe, -desde el momento que te enteraste que nos iríamos y guardaste el secreto pude confiar completamente en ti…, -sus ojos tiemblan.

-sólo espero que no te arrepientas…, nos vemos, -levanta la mano en señal de despedida y se da la vuelta, con un gesto entristecido en su rostro, que ella nota en el último instante.

Se detiene un par de segundos hasta que él empieza a caminar para alejarse, entonces lo llama. -¡Tsubasa!, -grita aún incrédula de lo que dijo.

El chico se detiene y sonríe por lo bajo, -no tienes que hacerlo…, -entonces sigue su camino.

De lo lejos Tsu-chan los observa serio, al notar que el chico con su mismo nombre se retira, baja la mirada y prosigue su camino volteando a la izquierda.

Al mismo tiempo que Milli hace lo mismo.

-No me arrepentiré…, -se detiene ya habiendo llegado a su destino, -fue tal y como lo dijiste aquella vez… Tsu-chan…, -eleva su mirada hacia la máquina enorme que está frente a ella, tenía la apariencia de un robot apagado.

_-¿Tsu-kun?, -abre grandes los ojos Milli, 4 años atrás en la casa de Tomoyo, el día en que Antares se lo llevó. Ante ella la figura transparente cual fuera holográmica del chico de cabellos castaños claros. -¿pero cómo?_

_-Milli-san…necesito que vengas conmigo…, -la mira culpable y a la vez decidido_

_-¿ir?..., -se pone un poco más seria, -si Tsu-kun me busca… es porque me necesita…, -responde_

_-es algo que sólo puedo confiarte a ti…_

_-Tsu-kun…_

_-te prometo que cuando todo esto termine será diferente…,lo juro…, -cierra su intervención serio._

_La chica se limita a sonreír y estira su brazo hacia él, quien al notarlo estira el suyo hacia ella y la toma de la mano._

_En ese instante ambos resplandecen y desaparecen._

-No me arrepiento Tsu-chan…, -abre los ojos, está sentada en el interior de la cabina de lo que parece ser el robot que vio antes. –La única persona a la que le confías tu poder mágico…, la piloto del Feather Shine…, ¡quien pateará los traseros de todos los Host con su propio invento!

Presiona el interruptor de encendido y enseguida varios tentáculos iguales a los de las Magimachines le rodean los brazos, las piernas, la cintura y el cuello.

-Siempre es terrible esta sensación…, -pero su semblante cambia cuando lo que parece energía empieza a circular por aquellas elongaciones hacia su cuerpo y por todo el Feather Shine.

Abajo, donde se encuentra Tsubasa, se nota como la marca que se estaba mirando antes, ha empezado a brillar, proveniente desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y haciéndose notoria en su brazo derecho.

-¡Ahora Ami!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas.

El Purachina es un robot que se alimenta de la energía mágica de su contratista, en este caso el Purachina de alas de luz celeste el Feather Shine, es el vínculo entre Tsubasa y Ami.

La barrera había sido removida y el vínculo entre este mundo con el otro nuevamente abierta, por lo que el paso del Purachina a través de ella salió excelente, no es el mismo caso para Tsu-chan, quien se tambalea ante la puerta dimensional abierta con sus poderes de tiempo y espacio, -no puede ser…, -la visión se le tornó borrosa y el portal de cerró, después de todo estaba manteniendo las energías del Feather Shine también.

Con tal escándalo varios guardias entraron, encontrando al chico inconsciente en el piso.

-¡El Purachina no está!, -fue lo primero que notaron.

-¡Reporten esto a Tomoyo-sama!, -da la orden el que parece estar a cargo.

Aogami parece no notar importancia en tal escena y sale de la habitación.

OOOOOOO

-¿qué?... ¿QUÉ?... ¡¿QUÉEEEE?, -Habla Shaoran por teléfono, al escuchar tantos gritos, Sakura viene a verlo y se sienta en el sofá de enfrente al suyo intrigada. –sí… comprendo…muy bien, gracias Tomoyo, -cuelga y se queda viendo el teléfono por unos segundos, mientras trata de asimilar las noticias que le dieron.

-¿Pasó algo Shaoran?, -pregunta quitándole el teléfono de las manos y colgándolo.

-Me dijo algo de unas travesuras de los niños… y luego… parece ser que las secuelas por fin se están viendo…, -la mira serio

-¿a qué te refieres?, -levanta ambas cejas la castaña.

-Tomoyo dice que Milli, la chica que estaba con Tsubasa donde Host, ha llegado a su casa…

-¿eh?, -se sorprende de igual forma Sakura.

OOOOOOO

Las gradas acostumbradas a recibir las conversaciones de los guardianes de la estrella muerta, estaban ocupadas precisamente por estos.

-era algo de esperarse…, la verdad yo me lo veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo…, -menciona Allan que ha destapado el empaque de una galleta de avena, le da un mordisco.

-Lo único que yo quiero es que realmente la chiquilla halla logrado cruzar… y vaya a pedir ayuda a esos tipos…, así… tendremos motivo para pedir la revancha de esa injusta victoria…de ese desgraciado de Raven. –entrecierra los ojos Holli.

-Pues yo sé que quien quiso retirarse luego de que el pequeño Sora se desmayara y apareciera Raven fue uno… de por ahí…, -lo molesta el peliblanco.

-cambiando su ridículo tema…, -interviene Solomon, -¿no han visto a Ojou-sama?

-Sayuri-sama se fue a encontrar con su hermano, -aparece Moses tras de Solomon, -me dijo que él no logró cruzar y está enclaustrado.

-¿Oh?, -se emociona Holli

OOOOOOOO

-Definitivamente puedo asegurar que ustedes dos están conectados… ya sea en este mundo o en el otro la existencia de mi gemelo es la misma…, -está Sayuri detrás de los barrotes que atan a la prisión a Tsu-chan.

-¿por qué dices eso?... el otro Tsubasa es apenas un niño pequeño, -se para se su asiento y camina hacia la reja para verla cara a cara.

-¿por qué hiciste semejante locura?, ¿tratabas de escapar?, -pregunta seria

-No me contestaste…, -se limita a decir

-Bueno, bueno…, -se encoje de hombros, -nunca pensé que el despertar de su magia se tardaría tanto…, incluso cuando él nació primero y se apoderó de toda la magia que poseían…

-¿El despertar de su magia?, -se extraña el castaño

-Ahora que lo dices… es verdad… esa es la gran diferencia entre ustedes…, -lo mira menospreciándolo. –seguramente se debe a que Shaoran le absorbió la magia a Sakura antes de que ellos vinieran al mundo…, pero como sea… ya puedo sentir su llamado…, -se lleva las manos al pecho y cierra los ojos, -su magia es tan cálida… como si fuera lo completamente contrario de la mía…

-¿qué tienes pensado hacerle…a ese niño?, -la mira preocupándose por su extraño comportamiento.

-¿No es lógico?, -parpadea, -voy a matarlo…, así su magia cálida será por completo mía… y podré despertar la Resonancia…

-¡Nee-san!

-¿aún lo piensas de esa forma?, que dulce…, pero no Tsubasa… somos personas nacidas de los mismos progenitores… pero no somos hermanos…

-Lo sé…

-¿eh?, -se extraña con la respuesta

-Y lo siento…, -la mira con cierta pena.

-¡¿qué rayos es esa expresión?, -mete los brazos entre los barrotes y lo sujeta de la camisa estrellándolo contra la reja, -Jamás te necesité… ni los necesité a ellos, ¡así que no vengas a decirme que lo sientes estúpido!, -lo suelta de golpe, por lo que Tsu-chan da dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Ojou-sama!, -aparecen frente a ella los tres guardianes de estrella negra en su verdadera forma.

-¿qué hacen aquí Antares?, -le pregunta al peliazul, tomándolo de la manga de la camisa.

-sentimos que su aura estaba perturbada Ojou-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?, -responde el siempre servicial y cordial guardián.

-sí… descuida…, -se da la vuelta para retirarse, -pero esta me la pagaras hermano…, -le dice por último al hijo de los magos antes de emprender camino a la salida.

A su salida Tsu-chan se sienta en la banca de cemento que hay dentro de la celda y llevándose las manos al rostro apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Continuará…

ENFRENTAMIENTO, Sayuri…, ¡Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella muerta!, ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! ¡CARTA SAKURA!, ¿El despertar de sus poderes?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance, "Shaoran y la amenaza con nombre de flor", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!


	12. Shaoran y la amenaza

_La brisa cálida pero a la vez refrescante golpeaba juguetona contra el cabello y las ropas de los magos sublimes en aquella oleada tarde de cielo color de uva, en el paraíso de los transcendidos, casi 5 años atrás._

_Se miraban fijamente, mientras él inclinaba su rostro para conversar con las esmeraldas relucientes en el rostro de la chica, que afirmando la frase de que el corazón puede observarse a través de su ventana que son los ojos, tiemblan emocionados y enamorados mientras lo ven._

_-Y tal vez no sea la mejor manera de hacerlo… estoy seguro que hubieras sido muy feliz si hubiera pasado en otro momento y sobre todo en otro lugar…, -habla el castaño, -la toma de la mano izquierda ciertamente apenado y baja la mirada._

_-…Shaoran…, -claro que hubiera sido lindo, pero para nosotros… eso puede pasar a segundo plano… ¿recuerdas?... "Mi amor existe… gracias a que tú existes…", -se suelta de su mano la Card Master y pone ambas palmas sobre las mejillas del ojimiel. –Por tu linda sonrisa, por tus sentimientos hermosos… por tu forma de ser maravillosa…, -le sonríe completamente sincera._

_-…Sakura…, -puede notarse como con sus palabras recupera la confianza y levanta nuevamente la mirada hacia ella, -entonces…, -se dispone a agacharse apoyándose en una rodilla, le toma la mano nuevamente, por lo que la flor de cerezo se sonroja, -¿Te casarías conmigo?, -la mira nervioso._

_-Sí… si se trata de hacer un juramento entre nosotros o algo así… ¿esposa?, -sonríe complacida, -sí Shaoran…, -lo hala para levantarlo de la arena, casi al mismo tiempo en que lo hace ambos buscan los labios del otro y finalmente encontrándolos se besan._

_OoOoOo Hasta que la muerte los separe… OoOoOo_

**Tema de entrada: GRAVITATION (Angela)**

**tooku kirameku hoshi ni ikudo mo atashi wa negau**

El polvo de estrellas cae desde el cielo, mientras la escena se va acercando y cerrando aparecen desde el brazo hasta la cintura Tsubasa y Sayuri, uno frente al otro, de cuyos cuerpos se desprenden los minúsculos diamantes en el fenómeno de Purificación.

**samayoeru kodou gravitation hikare au story**

Las figuras anteriores se transforman en los pequeños Tsubasa y Sayuri que se toman las manitas sonrientes.

Aparece el logo de CCS VIOLIN RESONANCE, formando por varias estrellas que se adaptan unas a otras, entonces relucen y queda el logo normal, sobre le fondo del cielo morado del mundo de los trascendidos.

**hajimari wa itsu kara**

Aparece la figura de Shaoran con el brazo extendido a la izquierda, cual lo tiraran desde la derecha, entonces como una carta se da vuelta.

**owari wa nanbito shirazu**

Aparece la figura de Sakura que extiende su brazo a la derecha, como si fuera el complemento de la de Shaoran, entonces como carta se da vuelta.

**mayakashi demo maboroshi demo naku **

Las cartas de Sora e Itami se complementan uno está a espaldas del otro, mientras miran arriba, comparten escena al caer una tras otra.

**sakaraenu nagare**

Las cartas desaparecen y queda el pendiente que Itami le dio a Sora flotando en el aire, siendo rodeado por lo que parece la energía de una carta Sakura.

**(kurai) **

La carta de la vida se despliega, enseguida se ve como toda la mano de alguien.

**yami ni sumishi mamono**

Antares, Spika, Sirios y Cloud, están de espaldas, pero en un rápido acercamiento voltean al frente, todos sonríen menos Cloud.

**(Blight)**

Tomoyo de frente y detrás de ella la sombra de Sakura.

**tayasuku nomikomarenu you ni atashi wa (eiyuu wo motomu)**

El tatuaje le recorre el brazo con su luz a Tsu-chan, por lo que se agacha, al quedar de rodillas un par de alas de ángel, resplandecientes en luz brotan de su espalda.

**mezame aru ga mama**

Milli en Feathe Shine es rodeada por los tentáculos de energía y este se eleva con las alas de luz azules.

**arishi yume ni arasoi wa tsukimono to kami ga iu nara**

Hoshi, arroja una flecha dorada, Kero su poder de fuego y Yue su flecha celeste.

**kono mikirisaite demo ****looking for**

Sakura invoca el Resonance, se aprecia que el báculo empieza a brillar y de la punta la sugerente imagen de varias plumas formando un círculo.

**hana wo mune ni ugokidashita kodou wa dare ni mo can't stop**

Sayuri con el báculo de Sakura en mano, lo choca punta a punta con el suyo, creando uno nuevo con forma de alabarda.

**fureau ga sadame**

Shaoran voltea hacia atrás y ante él una cuidad desconocida, abre los ojos sorprendido.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 12 "Shaoran y la amenaza con nombre de flor"

-¡¿qué rayos es esa expresión?, -mete los brazos entre los barrotes y lo sujeta de la camisa estrellándolo contra la reja, -Jamás te necesité… ni los necesité a ellos, ¡así que no vengas a decirme que lo sientes estúpido!, -lo suelta de golpe, por lo que Tsu-chan da dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Ojou-sama!, -aparecen frente a ella los tres guardianes de estrella negra en su verdadera forma.

-¿qué hacen aquí Antares?, -le pregunta al peliazul, tomándolo de la manga de la camisa.

-sentimos que su aura estaba perturbada Ojou-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?, -responde el siempre servicial y cordial guardián.

-sí… descuida…, -se da la vuelta para retirarse, -pero esta me la pagaras hermano…, -le dice por último al hijo de los magos antes de emprender camino a la salida.

A su salida Tsu-chan se sienta en la banca de cemento que hay dentro de la celda y llevándose las manos al rostro apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

OOOOOO

CASA DAIDOUJI –TOMOEDA-JAPÓN

-Y a pesar que vinimos lo más rápido posible… creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más para escuchar tu información Ami-san, -la reverencia en señal de disculpa Sakura.

-sí, no se preocupe…, ¿cómo está el niño?, -pregunta asomándose a la cama donde estaba recostado el pequeño.

-estos días ha estado pasando lo mismo… inesperadamente cuando creemos que ya se encuentra bien vuelve a recaer en la fiebre…, -lo mira preocupada.

Un matiz rosa vivo se ha posado en sus mejillas mientras su respiración se acelera cada vez más.

-Sakura…, -la llama Shaoran, quien tiene entre sus manos una de las del pequeño Tsu-chan, -al principio pensé que era mi imaginación… pero ¿no sientes que hay una gran aura mágica a su alrededor?

Ante su comentario, Sakura cierra los ojos para concentrarse, entonces los abre sorprendida, -tienes razón…, -voltea hacia su hijo.

-eso se debe al despertar de sus poderes, -entra en la habitación el mago Eriol.

-¡Eriol!, -lo recibe la castaña

-¿este sujeto ha estado aquí todo el tiempo?, -le pregunta Li a su amiga de la infancia dueña de la juguetería. Que viene entrando a la recama con él.

-sí… el otro Eriol le pidió que se quedara…, -explica.

-¿a qué te refieres con el despertar de sus poderes?, -pregunta directa Sakura.

-¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Sayuri?, La maga la mandó al mundo que está más allá del otro por su poder tan abrumador… que podría destruir a la tierra entera.

-si… eso dijo…, -asiente la Card Master

-bueno… eso mismo le está sucediendo a este niño… como antes de nacer su poder fue succionado de tu cuerpo, pasó desapercibido durante todo este tiempo, pero ahora que ha logrado completarse nuevamente, parece que el poder quiere salir…

-¿Salir?..., -el gesto de Sakura se transformó en la preocupación.

-así es…, -la voz que escuchó tras de si, la hizo abrir grandes los ojos en una mezcla se sorpresa y miedo, la escena se abre y deja ver atrás de Sakura a Sayuri que ha entrado a la casa de Tomoyo rompiendo las barreras de tiempo y espacio.

-¡Sakura-sama!, -llegan a la puerta Sora e Itami, Sayuri voltea hacia ellos, el primero no puede evitar pensar en el momento en que utilizándolo como batería la trajeron de vuelta a este mundo, por su culpa había perdido su ala…

-…Sora…, -le sonríe la hija de los magos, entonces baja su mirada a los pies del pelinegro, topando su mirada esmeralda con la de Ayu.

-Sora-onii-chan…, -se le pone tras la pierna al guardián en forma falsa al notar la mirada fría de la chica de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-¡Sora, toma a Ayu y vete de aquí!, -le ordena Shaoran, cerrando con su ráfaga de viento la puerta frente a Sayuri.

-…Ayu…, -repite Sayuri, -Sayu…Ayu…, -sonríe, -suena lindo…, -voltea hacia él

-¿qué haces aquí?..., -se limita a preguntar mientras observa de reojo que Sakura ha tomado entre sus brazos al niño.

-¿qué le hiciste a Tsu-chan?, -se adelanta Milli

-¿hacerle yo?, -se hace la sorprendida con tal pregunta.

-sé que él no pude cruzar… y que estés aquí significa que viniste por el Purachina…, -traga saliva

-¿la máquina?...no…déjale todas esas tonterías a Tomoyo… yo vine para hacerle cumplir mi palabra a mi hermano…

-¿Palabra?, -pregunta Shaoran

-acabo de decirle que va a pagármelas… , -al terminar con estas palabras la casa empieza a temblar y desmoronarse. Entonces desaparece por ese instante.

Tras el incidente todos se refugiaron bajo la magia de la carta Sakura del escudo.

Desde el jardín puede apreciarse mejor la situación.

-Tal parece que sólo fue esa zona…, -ve Shaoran hacia la parte de la casa que ha caído.

-Lo siento mucho Tomoyo…, -trata de disculparse Sakura, -si nosotros no hubiéramos estado aquí…

-descuida amiga… ese tipo de cosas son lo de menos, -la toma de las manos, -además que todas las cintas videográficas están seguras en el súper almacén de hierro y diamante en la parte subterránea de la casa, -explica como si se trata de la cosa más natural del mundo.

-¿ah?... si, -le sonríe con una gota al lado de su cabeza, entonces baja la mirada hacia la personita que está cargando entre sus brazos, para ese momento el castaño se acerca a ella con Sayuri en brazos del mismo modo, una vez se la hubo regresado Sora al reunirse afuera de la casa.

-Lo mejor será que permanezcan dormidos…, -no quiero que ellos presencien algo como esto de nuevo, -le habla el joven chino.

Sakura asiente y sin la necesidad de utilizar su báculo, activa la carta del sueño con tan sólo ponerles la mano en el rostro a ambos.

-¿pero por qué dormirlos ahora?, ¿no ha pasado ya?, -pregunta la Daidouji

-No Tomoyo…, -responde Eriol de la época que ha salido con el estruendo de la casa, -ella sigue aquí…

El viento sopla fuerte haciendo evidente la energía mágica que se ha empezado a desplegar por los alrededores.

Los 4 pares de alas que aparecen flotando en el aire, enfocados desde las puntas y mientras baja pasa por rostros de sus dueños, revelan la presencia de los 4 guardianes de la estrella muerta también. Quienes miran hacia abajo en orden de izquierda a derecha a el mago Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, Sora, Itami, Marianne y Johan.

-así que bien dicen que cuando vez una cucaracha hay otras 10 que no ves…, -murmura Sirio.

-¡jajaja! ¡les ha llamado cucarachas!, -los señala Spica, -pero en especial hay una que me muero por aplastar…, -dirige su mirada hacia Sora.

Los hijos del s+s son encargados a su siempre fiel amiga Tomoyo, un tanto más alejados del lugar de la batalla, lo suficiente para poder pelear sin causarles daño y tampoco perderlos del vista.

-¡Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella muerta!, -se escucha entonces la voz de Sayuri, quien había desaparecido del lugar desde el derrumbe de la casa, sus palabras sorprendieron a todos.

-¿Llave?, -se alarma Sakura.

-¡Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sayuri!, ¡quién aceptó este pacto contigo!, ¡LIBÉRATE!

Ante ella y los ojos de los espectadores, se libera un báculo plateado, cuya empuñadura parece tener varios símbolos grabados y de cabeza una estrella negra brillante, adornada por dos lunas en cuarto menguante a los lados.

-¡Anda!... ¡te espero!, -grita en dirección de Sakura apuntándole con la estrella de la punta de su báculo.

-¡basta!, -le grita el mago Eriol sacando su báculo de Clow.

-No te entrometas…, -habla seria.

-Tanto tiempo esperando esta oportunidad… y tu me pides que no me entrometa…, -se sonríe el peliazul y de un brinco está frente a ella, ambos báculos chocan, pero sin el mayor esfuerzo, tal vez sólo para quitárselo de encima, Sayuri lo avienta contra el piso con una descarga de relámpagos, provocando una grieta enorme al caer. Acto seguido Antares está encima suyo y rápidamente desenvaina su espada y sin titubeos se la clava en el pecho, enterrada de un solo golpe.

-An…tares…, -lo llama ella, si hubiera pensado necesario eso lo hubiera hecho yo misma…

-es que usted es una persona demasiado bondadosa Ojou-sama…, -responde reverenciándola una vez la ha alcanzado.

-eso se llama ser un galán asesino, -piensa Spika, me gusta…

-¡Vamos Sakura!, ¡¿qué esperas?, -la reta nuevamente.

-Shao…, -lo llama y ambos voltean a verse, el castaño le asiente.

-Yo también estoy aquí Sakura… descuida…, -le habla en tono bajo.

-¡está bien!, -suspira y toma su llave. -¡Llave que guardas los poderes de las alas que conducen a mis estrellas!, ¡muestra tu verdadera forma, ante Sakura!, ¡quién aceptó esta misión contigo!, -la mira seria, -¡LIBÉRATE!

Acto seguido el báculo de las alas de estrella se posó sobre su mano y tomándolo con fuerza, hace un malabar en el aire.

-puedo sentir el poder de Sayuri en todas partes… incluso dentro de mi cuerpo…, -cierra los ojos una vez tiene el báculo consigo, -es la única opción que se me ocurre…, -los abre y saca una de sus cartas.

Cosa que Sayuri observa sin oponer resistencia.

-¡Carta Sakura!, ¡reparte a todos mi poder como defensa!, ¡BALANZA!, -enseguida la carta se transforma en humo que envuelve la zona, pasando por cada uno de los presentes, quienes quedan sobre el círculo mágico de Sakura activado.

-¡¿repartir tus poderes?, -la cuestiona Shaoran de inmediato.

-Shaoran… ¡es la única opción para que no les pase nada a Tomoyo y a los demás!, ¡la magia de Sayuri es muy poderosa!, -busca su aprobación con su mirada.

Y aunque no es del todo lo que él esperaba…, -le sonríe para tranquilizarla y el siguiente movimiento es invocar su espada, pero mientras intentaba separar las manos en energía se da cuenta de que es imposible.

-¿qué?, -se sorprende al notar unos grilletes en color plateado brillante que se amarran a sus muñecas y su cuello, cuyas cadenas van a desembocar sobre Sakura, quien posee las mismas cadenas y parece ser la fuente de las cadenas de todos.

-¿pero qué es esto?, -se mira la Card Master.

-Era justo lo que yo esperaba…, -le sonríe Sayuri y con esto, un círculo mágico con los mismos símbolos de la estrella negra y las dos lunas menguantes aparece bajo el círculo mágico de Sakura, pero de un tamaño 7 veces mayor.

-¡Sakura!, -empiezan a gritarle todos, al notar que la Card Master ha quedado paralizada.

-¡Sakura-sama!, -se escucha la voz de Hoshi

-¡Sakura!, ¡SAKURA!, -le grita Shaoran, -¡¿qué rayos le hiciste?, -dirige su mirada hacia su hija del futuro, el castaño aún superviviente.

-lo que venía a hacer… a sellar sus poderes… sus cálidos poderes, -entrecierra los ojos, -con ellos podré tener acceso a los del Tsubasa de este mundo…

-¡No digas tonterías!, ¡Raitei Shourai!, -invoca levantando ambas manos y dirige su combo de volteos contra ella, pero Sirio se entromete esquivándolo con tanta facilidad que parecía ridículo.

-nunca… le dispares electricidad a Ojou-sama…, -aparece frente a él y de un golpe en el abdomen lo derriba, doblándolo por la intensidad del impacto. En el suelo sus cejas se mueven frustradas y trata de levantarse pero el dolor es demasiado, por lo que cierra los ojos para recuperar aliento, aún y cuando no deja de fruncir su seño.

-¡Shaoran!, -trata de moverse Hoshi, pero limitado por las mismas cadenas se vuelve presa fácil para Spika, quien había estado esperando el momento para matarlo. El guardián de cabello celeste llega hasta él y de un puñetazo en la cara lo derriba.

-¡Hoshi!, -grita entonces Itami, delatando su presencia.

-¡Ah!, ¡pero si te recuerdo! ¡claro!, esa vez… tú estabas ahí también…parece que eres la noviecilla de este nuevo Raven robador de nombres…, -se acerca a ella despacio dejando atrás a su presa.

-No le hagas nada…, -empieza a levantarse Sora, -no… te le acerques…

-¿eh?, -voltea hacia él, -¿dijiste algo?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE LE ACERQUES!, -grita furioso con ambas alas extendidas.

-Ya veo…, -hace su intervención Sayuri desde lo alto, ¿pero se supone que tu eres el guardián de Sakura no?, ¿qué pasaría si ambas estuvieran en peligro al mismo tiempo?, -lo mira retadora.

-No…no…, ¡No lo hagas!, -se alarma ante sus palabras y sus ojos empiezan a temblar al ver como levanta poco a poco su báculo.

Shaoran ante la escena se ha levantado y espera que algo suceda para cubrir a Sakura.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos rayitos cual fueran agujas se despegaron del báculo de la castaña oscura, Shaoran se ha movido y abraza por el frente a Sakura, dándole la espalda al disparo, mientras la presencia de las alas de colores delatan que el guardián estrella se movió hacia Sakura, unas gotas de sangre caen al suelo proveniente de la altura de Hoshi, quien se ha tapado el ojo izquierdo con la mano. En un principio parecía una molestia simple, pero a los pocos segundos el malestar parecía más irritante y ardoroso.

-¡AAAGGGHHH!, -cae arrodillado al piso, mientras las gotas de sangre caen cada vez más rápido deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Es entonces cuando Sayuri intenta verificar el estado de su otra víctima cuando se lleva una sorpresa. Ante sus ojos Itami se ha convertido en agua roja que aún conserva su forma humana, regresa entonces a la normalidad, el disparo no le había afectado.

-¡THE PAIN!, -grita asombrada la chica, -¡¿dónde has estado?, te busqué por todas partes…

Itami aprieta los dientes y baja la mirada por sus palabras.

-regresarás conmigo… ¿verdad?, -la mira suplicante, -bueno… ni que tuvieras otra opción… ¡Carta que fuiste creada por Sakura, abandona esa vieja forma y transfórmate para servir a tu nuevo dueño! ¡hazlo por el nombre de Sayuri!, ¡DOLOR!, -la llama con el báculo, por lo que la chica no puede evitar convertirse en humo y luego en carta, llegando hasta las manos de la hija de los magos con la insignia de la estrella negra.

Ante todo esto, Hoshi que estaba recuperándose, trata de abrir su ojo derecho y tiembla ante lo que acaba de ver… -¡ITAMI!, -grita tratando de pararse pero la cadena se lo impide, regresa su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran que estaban detrás suyo y también habían caído, pero los impactos en ellos eran mayores, unos 20 orificios habían abierto sus ropas. -¿qué?..., -mira con su mano tapando su ojos izquierdo y el con el derecho entrecerrado aunque sus cejas se mueven espantadas.

-Shaoran llegó un cuarto de segundo antes que tú… dale las gracias de que sólo fue tu ojo…, -le responde Sayuri.

-Antares…, -le llama entonces a su guardián predilecto, el peliazul parece comprender sus órdenes y bajando al lado de Sakura y Shaoran, toma al chico por la espalda y lo manda volar a estrellarse contra un árbol, mientras Sora que trata de detenerlo para que no toque a Sakura, recibe lo suyo pero de una patada. Antares toma a Sakura entre sus brazos y arrancándole el báculo de entre las cadenas, estas desaparecen como consumidas por el mismo, adentrándose en él junto con su magia.

La deja caer al suelo.

-¡Sakura!..., -ve la escena Shaoran desde lejos, -¡SAKURA!, ¡SAKURAAAA!, -corre hasta ellos con la espada desenvainada, logrando llegar a él lo enviste con la espada, pero es arremetido por la espada del guardián, se escucha como ambos metales vibran.

-No majestad… no haga esto…, -se lo quita rápidamente de encima Antares y lo empuja tras esas palabras, desapareciendo frente a él, lo mismo que Sayuri y los demás guardianes, el último en irse es Cloud, que mira triste la situación.

-¡Sakura!, -recupera la noción de lo que iba a hacer el castaño y tambaleándose voltea hacia ella y la toma entre sus brazos.

-¡Sakura-chan!, -grita desde lo lejos Tomoyo, que no puede moverse por tener a los pequeños junto a ella.

-Sakura-sama…, -mira borrosa la escena Sora que ha regresado a su forma falsa, entonces se desmaya, -Ita…, -es lo último que dice antes de perder el conocimiento.

-No respira…ni tiene pulso…, -reconoce con lágrimas en los ojos el castaño, -entonces la abraza contra su pecho. –no… ¡No…!... ¡NOOOOOOOOO!, Sakura…, -pone su mano en el rostro de su esposa, que yacía pálido, entonces Shaoran también pierde la conciencia y cae encima de ella.

Milli está en medio del caos arrodillada con los ojos empañados en lágrimas incrédulas, -Tsu-chan…

Continuará…

¿se puede vivir uno sólo?, ¿no hay necesidad de la presencia del otro?, ¿se puede eso?, ¿Raven?, -No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Card Captor Sakura, Violin Resonance, "Shaoran y la carta de la vida", -para que juntos podamos gritar, -¡LIBÉRATE!


	13. Shaoran y la carta de la vida

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 13 "Shaoran y la carta de la vida"

-Tal vez… era verdad… que lo mejor hubiera sido no seguir adelante con esto…, si yo no me hubiera enamorado de él… en estos momentos… Shaoran estaría a salvo…, -se escucha la voz de Sakura en medio de la oscuridad, junto al sonido del viento, producido por un objeto que cae por acción de la gravedad.

- En otras palabras es preferible estar sin su presencia a verlo sufrir…, -la voz femenina de un eco de la oscuridad se transforma en dichas palabras.

-…yo…, -parece confundida Sakura.

-entonces cámbialo… mantén cerrados tus ojos como hasta ahora… y saca de ti esas memorias que tanto aprecias… regrésalas al mundo de lo inexistente…

Sakura que iba cayendo dentro de sus propios pensamientos, sin tener un aparente final, desprende un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, cuyos párpados están cerrados.

La sombra de una mujer con 2 pares de alas en la espalda se distingue en medio de aquella oscuridad, como si se tratara de una oscuridad más profunda… o más clara… completamente diferente.

OOOOOO

En la casa destrozada de la familia Daidouji, todas las mujeres de negro corren desperdigadas por el lugar, acomodando cosas y limpiando evidencias, mientras una vez más, dentro de la parte de la casa que aún se mantenía en pie, los héroes yacen ocultos de las personas comunes y corrientes que jamás entenderían tal suceso.

-me pregunto… si esto significará algo…, -está sentada Milli frente a la cama donde yacen los cuerpos de Sakura y Shaoran inconcientes, su mirada se posa en sus manos que han permanecido juntas, tomadas desde el momento del incidente. –Sakura-sama ha recuperado el color y su respiración se ha normalizado… pero no despierta…, mientras que Shaoran-sama… quien estaba estable hace algunos momentos… se está poniendo cada vez más pálido… ¿es… por la gravedad de sus heridas Tomoyo-sama?, -voltea entonces hacia la cantante con ojos temerosos.

-me temo que es por eso y algo más…, -habla Sora, quien estaba sentado en un sofá un tanto más atrás, siempre en la misma habitación, había sido atendido de su ojo izquierdo, por lo que lleva una venda en el rostro.

-¿algo más?, -se interesa la peliroja.

-Estoy seguro de haber sentido la presencia de la carta…, -responde mientras observa sus manos mientras recuerda, -era la misma presencia de la carta que Shaoran usó aquel día que Raven llegó… y con ella pudo regresarme a la normalidad, aparentemente sellándolo dentro de mi…, -se queda pensando unos segundos el pelinegro.

Ambas chicas abren grandes los ojos al no comprender ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho, -¿Raven?, -pregunta Tomoyo.

-¿oh?, -levanta el rostro hacia ellas y les sonríe, -disculpen.

-mmm, -niega con la cabeza Milli, -ustedes han pasado por muchas cosas… que viéndolos así… me parece hasta injusto… por eso…, -hace una pequeña pausa mientras contempla el rostro aún tranquilo del joven, aún sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado, -quiero que cuenten conmigo… y con Tsu-chan…

-disculpa Maboroshi-kun…, -interrumpe la pelinegra, -ambos chicos voltean a verla, -¿hablabas de una carta?, ¿la carta de la vida?, -pregunta ciertamente culpable, recordando que en ese tiempo ella estaba del otro lado de la raya de la bondad.

Sora asiente una vez con la cabeza, mientras la mira con su ojo dorado fijamente, pasándole con eso el dato de la gravedad del asunto.

-Onii-chan…, - se ha llegado a parar en el umbral de la puerta la pequeña de coletas castañas, quien abre grandes los ojos en preocupación al ver la venda en el rostro del guardián en su forma falsa.

-¡Ayu!, -se para frente a ella rápidamente Tomoyo y la saca de la habitación, que para suerte no había inspeccionado por completo, saliendo de ella sin notar la presencia de sus padres sobre la cama.

Aún dentro de la habitación Sora baja la mirada triste.

-El pequeño Tsu-chan aún sigue con mucha fiebre…, -le llama la atención Milli, para sacarle conversación y no verlo así de decaído.

-sí…, -frunce el seño y se levanta del asiento.

-¿A dónde vas?, -pregunta sugerente de que no es bueno que salga en ese estado.

-No voy a ninguna parte, -le sonríe y camina a su lado a pararse frente a Sakura, -trataré de traerla de vuelta…

-¿ah?, -lo mira incrédula.

-necesito que ellos vuelvan… por ese par de chiquillos traviesos que andan ahí afuera… y por Itami…, sólo Sakura-sama puede traerla de vuelta y Shaoran está tratando de hacerlo… es mi deber ayudarlo.

-¿y puedes hacer algo como eso?, -sigue con la misma expresión pero acompañada de sorpresa, la cual se incrementa al ver como el capullo de alas se forma frente a Sora y segundos después se expande en las dos finas y brillantes alas de colores negativos que se posan en su espalda, por lo que da varios pasos para atrás asustada.

-¡Que genial!, -lo mira con estrellas en los ojos, -¿con que así es la transformación?, todo este tiempo estuve pensando donde habías metido tus alas, -se lleva una mano tras de la cabeza y ríe avergonzada.

-¡Sakura!, -se escucha y al momento empujan la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Con esto se facilita la entrada al tigre alado y al guardián cuyo nombre significa Luna en chino.

-Kero-san… Yue-san…, -los reconoce Hoshi.

-estuvimos todo este tiempo tratando de romper la barrera que impusieron esos malditos… no pudimos pasar a tiempo…, -se disculpa Kero.

-La señorita Tomoyo ya nos explicó lo ocurrido, -menciona Yue.

-como todo este tiempo han estado viviendo en la casa del chico en Hong Kong… jamás me imaginé que algo como esto ocurriría y menos aquí en Tomoeda, -insiste en su disculpa Kero.

-muchas gracias por venir de todas maneras Kero-san, -le sonríe aún con melancolía en la mirada en chico de cabellos ondulados.

-¡Te dije que no era buena idea que nos quedáramos en Japón Yue!, -parece que ha pasado de las disculpas al reclamo.

-más importante, -interviene Yue, -¿qué estabas a punto de hacer en esas condiciones?, -pregunta ciertamente más experimentado.

-voy a entrar, -responde serio

-¿entrar?, ¿te refieres a entrar?, -se alarma Kero

-eso requiere de muchos poderes…, -lo mira serio Yue.

-Pero algo debo hacer… y esa es la única opción que encuentro, si dejamos pasar más tiempo, luego será peor… más que hay una carta activada ahí dentro…, -defiende sus propuestas el tercero.

-¿una carta?, -voltea a verlos sobre la cama el guardián felino, -es verdad… se siente la energía de una carta muy poderosa… pero no es una carta Sakura…, esta presencia… ¿es la carta de la vida verdad?

-así es…, -responde con la mirada cansada el chico con el ojo vendado.

-está bien… debemos actuar rápido…, -le tiende la mano Yue al guardián que estaba desde el inicio en la habitación.

-…Yue-san…, -parpadea Hoshi

-no podrás sólo con tu magia…vamos a ayudarte desde aquí…

El chico parece alegrarse por la muestra de colaboración abriendo su ojo y mostrando su satisfecha sonrisa.

Segundos después ha elevado su brazo y dobla su codo a la altura de su espalda como si tomara de ella una flecha, la cual aparece poco a poco en la atmósfera, brillante y dorada, la toma entre sus manos y la observa unos segundos.

Coloca la punta contra su pecho y la base sobre el de Sakura, coloca una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la Card Master y la otra agarrando la mano de Yue con fuerza, se reclina sobre la chica hasta estar frente a frente y cierra los ojos, justo instante en que la flecha sumerge su punta contra su piel, molestia reflejada en su rostro por un instante.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente está cayendo por el mismo abismo de oscuridad por el que cayó Sakura.

_-Tal vez… era verdad… que lo mejor hubiera sido no seguir adelante con esto…, si yo no me hubiera enamorado de él… en estos momentos… Shaoran estaría a salvo…, -se escucha la voz de Sakura en medio de la oscuridad, junto al sonido del viento, producido por un objeto que cae por acción de la gravedad._

_- En otras palabras es preferible estar sin su presencia a verlo sufrir…, -la voz femenina de un eco de la oscuridad se transforma en dichas palabras._

_-…yo…, -parece confundida Sakura._

_-entonces cámbialo… mantén cerrados tus ojos como hasta ahora… y saca de ti esas memorias que tanto aprecias… regrésalas al mundo de lo inexistente…_

-¿qué es eso?... ¿una conversación que tuvo Sakura-sama… con quién?...

OOOOOO

_Una pequeña Sakura que lleva un vestido rosa con una cruz blanca que lo atraviesa y una cinta rosa en el cabello, llega triste a su habitación, acababa de colgar con su amiga más querida por el teléfono, había sido portadora de una mala noticia._

_-Shaoran… regresará hoy a Hong Kong… no quiero… no quiero que pase…lo entiendo…porque siento lo mismo…, -tras estas palabras las lágrimas incipientes brotan por sus ojos esmeraldas, explotando el sentimiento que llevaba por dentro, por lo que da paso a la aparición de su círculo mágico a sus pies y la subsecuente formación de una carta que aparece entre sus manos._

_-¿una… carta Sakura? _

-¿es esa no?, -aparece de nuevo la voz del eco, -la carta que guió tus sentimientos a partir de ese momento…

La Sakurita se queda petrificada ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-para librarte de eso… destrúyela…, no vayas a su encuentro al aeropuerto… y todo habrá terminado…

-así… no nos enamoraremos… y todo habrá terminado…, -mira la carta temerosa.

-¡Sakura-sama!, -ha logrado encontrarla Hoshi, -¡no la escuches!, ¡está jugando contigo!, ¡nada de eso terminará!, ¡sólo va a matarte!

-¡Ho…Hoshi!, -reconoce su voz, por lo que la ilusión de tener esa edad y estar en su habitación se disipa

Apareciendo de nuevo en la oscuridad pero sin caer.

Sakura mira sus manos culpable por lo que estaba apunto de pasar y cae arrodillada al piso.

En entonces cuando la carta de la vida adquiere su verdadera forma, una mujer de cabellos y vestidos blancos y 2 pares de alas que se despliegan en su espalda.

-cuando fui invocada… el amo me dijo que hiciera lo que fuera para salvarte… aún sabiendo que mis poderes dependen de su propia fuente de vida…, -habla elegante la recién aparecida, -pero en ese momento…tus pensamientos eran tan negativos, que mis poderes no hicieron más que probarte… y tu elegiste que él desapareciera de tu vida…

-¡No!, ¡eso es!, -se preocupa por tales palabras la castaña.

-es la verdad…, deseaste que desapareciera para poder salvarlo… y con eso salvaste tu propia vida también…

-¿qué quieres decir…?..., -abre grandes los ojos Sakura

-que lograste salvarlos a los dos… en el último minuto, sin que lo notaras… gracias a la ayuda de Hoshi…que te despertó a tiempo.

-yo no hice nada… yo estuve a punto de separarme de Shaoran… pero es que…, -se lleva las manos al rostro, pero enseguida son removidas de él, por las tibias manos del castaño de ojos ambarinos, que ha aparecido frente a ella.

-por favor no lo hagas…

Al escuchar su voz levanta la mirada hacia él, -Shaoran…

-no te arrepientas de lo que hemos vivido…, -la mira tierno.

-no me arrepiento… no…, -niega con la cabeza mientras el sonrojo del llanto se le hace cada vez más evidente, -quiero vivir… para poder hacerlo a tu lado…, pero lo que no quiero… es que por mi culpa te pase algo… no lo soporto…, -se encoge de hombros triste.

-Ya sea en el momento más feliz… o en el momento más triste… Sakura, siempre voy a estar preparado para lo que sea… si es por ti… haré lo que sea y cuando sea… siempre y cuando mantengas una bella sonrisa en tu rostro, -le sonríe.

A lo que la joven responde despacio, mientras sus labios se arquean poco a poco hasta finalmente formar una sonrisa verdadera precedida de llanto de felicidad, con el que se tira a sus brazos. Siendo recibida con la misma emoción.

En el mundo real, Hoshi se retira de un brinco hacia atrás de la posición en que estaba, como si hubiera sido repelido por la magia proveniente del cuerpo de Sakura.

Acto seguido los ojos verde esmeralda y ambarinos empiezan a abrirse en sesiones de parpadeos, mientras sus manos se aprietan fuerte.

Continuará…

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance: "Tsubasa", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!


	14. Tsubasa Primera parte

_Hoshi que estaba recuperándose, trata de abrir su ojo derecho y tiembla ante lo que acaba de ver… -¡ITAMI!, -grita tratando de pararse pero la cadena se lo impide, regresa su mirada hacia Sakura y Shaoran que estaban detrás suyo y también habían caído, pero los impactos en ellos eran mayores, unos 20 orificios habían abierto sus ropas. -¿qué?..., -mira con su mano tapando su ojos izquierdo y el con el derecho entrecerrado aunque sus cejas se mueven espantadas._

_-Shaoran llegó un cuarto de segundo antes que tú… dale las gracias de que sólo fue tu ojo…, -le responde Sayuri._

_-Antares…, -le llama entonces a su guardián predilecto, el peliazul parece comprender sus órdenes y bajando al lado de Sakura y Shaoran, toma al chico por la espalda y lo manda volar a estrellarse contra un árbol, mientras Sora que trata de detenerlo para que no toque a Sakura, recibe lo suyo pero de una patada. Antares toma a Sakura entre sus brazos y arrancándole el báculo de entre las cadenas, estas desaparecen como consumidas por el mismo, adentrándose en él junto con su magia._

_La deja caer al suelo._

_-¡Sakura!..., -ve la escena Shaoran desde lejos, -¡SAKURA!, ¡SAKURAAAA!, -corre hasta ellos con la espada desenvainada, logrando llegar a él lo enviste con la espada, pero es arremetido por la espada del guardián, se escucha como ambos metales vibran._

_-No majestad… no haga esto…, -se lo quita rápidamente de encima Antares y lo empuja tras esas palabras, desapareciendo frente a él, lo mismo que Sayuri y los demás guardianes, el último en irse es Cloud, que mira triste la situación._

_-¡Sakura!, -recupera la noción de lo que iba a hacer el castaño y tambaleándose voltea hacia ella y la toma entre sus brazos._

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 14 "Tsubasa" Parte 1

Tras haber salvado la vida de Sakura al utilizar la carta de la vida, las cosas parecen haber recobrado camino, las heridas provocadas por el ataque repentino de Sayuri se han curado casi completamente, al haber transcurrido una semana desde entonces. Las novedades no se han hecho presentes, pero los héroes continúan a la expectativa, esperando por el momento perfecto para contraatacar, recuperar la magia que le fue robada junto con el báculo a la Card Master de Tomoeda, la chica que fue convertida en carta y cambiada a un nuevo dueño y al hijo de los magos que presumen recluido en aquel lugar de maquinaria.

La noche había caído y en la habitación de huéspedes número 5 de la mansión Daidouji, la chica pelirroja se mueve preocupada entre sueños, murmurando palabras incomprensibles, hasta que estas se transforman en gritos espantados y clamantes.

-¡Nooo!, ¡NOOO!, ¡Tsu-chan!, ¡TSUBASA!, ¡Nooooo!, -grita mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza, -¡AHHHHH!

OOOOOO

-Gracias por todos sus cuidados hasta ahora Sakura-sama…, -se escucha la voz del pelinegro de ojos dorados, provenía de adentro de la habitación que Tomoyo había bautizado como el recinto S+S.

El joven yacía sentado sobre la cama, con el rostro levantado hacia Sakura, quien está retirando el vendaje de su ojo izquierdo y parece estar preparada para renovar la curación ya que la presencia de un botiquín a su lado lo evidencia.

-Tu no debes agradecer por cosas como esa Sora-kun…, -le sonríe la castaña, -¿verdad Shaoran?, -le pasa la palabra a su persona más amada, quien está también sentado sobre la cama con su pequeño entre los brazos mientras duerme.

-Claro…, -responde ciertamente serio como es su costumbre.

-…Onii-chan…, -habla entre sueños Ayu, quien estaba recostada sobre la pierna derecha del guardián.

-Sí que hay mucha gente aquí…, -se sonríe Tomoyo al llegar a la habitación y asomarse ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-disculpe Tomoyo-san, enseguida me iré, sólo espero que Sakura-sama termine con la curación de mi ojo, -responde aludido y hasta culpable el chico de cabellos ondulados.

-¡Oh!, -se apena la Daidouji, -no lo dije por eso Sora-kun, discúlpame, -le reverencia, -es sólo una expresión…, -le sonríe a su modo.

-Descuida Tomoyo que a él siempre hay que hablarle muy claro, -se sonríe Shaoran.

-Shaoran…, -le llama Sakura mientras quita el vendaje del ojo del tercero y lo mira sorprendida, -más importante que eso… ven a ver esto.

-¿ah?, -se asusta el herido al ver la expresión en el rostro de la dueña.

Shaoran se levanta y dejando a Tsu-chan sobre la cama llega al lado de su esposa y abre los ojos sorprendido también.

-¿qué significa esto?...

-¿qué pasa Shaoran?, -pregunta directo el pelinegro.

-Tal vez… haya una explicación para esto… y tú puedas dárnosla a nosotros, -se da la vuelta y coge un espejo que estaba en el tocador de la habitación. Pasándoselo a él, quien lo toma temeroso y poco a poco reconoce su figura en el espejo.

El joven parpadea al verse, ambos ojos estaban sanos y brillantes, sin embargo el color de su iris en el ojo lastimado había cambiado, consiguiendo la tonalidad azul que luce al estar en su verdadera forma.

-Pero… si no estoy utilizando mis poderes ahora…, -se extraña

-Lo más probable es que para evitar la gravedad del impacto tus poderes se hayan activado de sobremanera y luego ya no regresaron a la normalidad, para cubrirte con su barrera en otro caso como este…, -reflexiona Shaoran sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no está en su forma falsa?, -pregunta interesada Sakura

-No… sí lo está… digamos que un 50-50…

-¿pero eso no significa gastar mucha energía?, -se preocupa la castaña

-No tengo idea…, -responde mientras Tomoyo los mira desconcertada.

OOOOOO

Milli ha abierto los ojos y yace recostada de lado, mientras las lágrimas se le derraman recorriendo camino desde sus ojos, pasando por el tabique de su nariz y cayendo en la almohada. Con la expresión de terror en su rostro mientras sus manos tiemblan.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… no se supone que tu te enteraras de esto…, -cierra fuerte los párpados.

OOOOOO

-espero que para mañana Sora esté completamente bien de su herida, -habla Shaoran mientras recuesta a la pequeña Sayuri sobre la cama en la habitación contigua a la que estaban hace unos momentos, mientras duerme sin percatarse de la situación.

-Pues yo lo vi bastante bien, -responde Sakura luego de haber hecho lo mismo con Tsu-chan, acto seguido pone su manos sobre la frente del niño levantando los mechones de cabellos claros que la cubrían, -es un alivio que la fiebre no haya vuelto en varios días, -le sonríe entonces a su pequeño, aún y cuando este mantiene sus ojos cerrados al sueño.

Escena que le saca una sonrisa tierna al joven Li.

-¿qué?, -se sonroja la castaña ante la expresión del padre de sus hijos.

-¿oh?, -deja de sonreír bobamente y regresa a la realidad, -¿dijiste algo?

-…no… eras tú quien me miraba raro, -le sonríe nerviosa y aún sonrojada la Card Master.

-pues… es que a veces me pongo a pensar en lo afortunado que soy, -pone su mano en la mejilla de la chica que está del otro lado de la cama.

-… Shaoran…

-es decir… vivo junto al amor de mi vida y tengo dos hermosos hijos con ella, -pareciera recién comprender las vueltas que ha dado su vida para finalmente terminar en la época actual.

-¿alguna vez pensaste que sería así?, -se interesa en la conversación la Kinomoto, pero antes de darle la palabra para seguir hablando se levanta de la cama y lo levanta a él halándolo de la mano para salir de la habitación, donde al cerrar la puerta la luz que se filtraba a la habitación, desaparece en los rostros de los niños gemelos. Las figuras de ambos están paradas detrás de dicha puerta y se miran fijo.

-muchas veces…, -responde finalmente sin quitar la mirada ambarina de las esmeraldas de Sakura. –y ahora… me parece maravilloso, -se agacha poco a poco mientras habla hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarla.

-Aquí no…, -se separa Sakura, pero no puede evitar verlo con cierto brillo desiderativo en sus pupilas, con el cual saborea sus propios labios que en ese momento están llenos de él, -¡Ven! –lo lleva corriendo de la mano hasta el tope del pasillo por el que suben escaleras arriba hasta llegar al techo, donde hay un rascacielos.

Sakura entra primero y seguido de ella el joven abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Wow!

-¿nunca habías subido hasta aquí verdad?, -le sonríe feliz al notar que ha cumplido su cometido.

-la verdad no… y he venido muchas veces a la casa de Tomoyo…, -las estrellas parecían poder tomarse con la mano de lo cercano que se veía el cielo nocturno.

-quise traerte… porque pensé que se parecía…, -habla tratando de insinuar al recuerdo.

-¿Qué se parecía?, -el joven chino levanta su mirada una vez más al cielo y en sus pupilas se reflejan los astros mientras el viento que sopla mueve sus cabellos, en ese momento parece recordar…

_El cielo nocturno de colores púrpura entremezclados servía de cama para las hermosas estrellas gigantes que alumbraban en el paraíso de los trascendidos._

_-es tan hermoso…, -sonríe Sakura, parada en medio de la arena mientras las olas que se desvanecían apenas lograban llegar a rozar sus pies descalzos._

_-sí que lo es…, -responde su acompañante que ha enrollado la parte inferior de su pantalón hasta debajo de sus rodillas para no mojarlo._

_-¿Sabes Shaoran?, -llama la atención del joven, quien en ese instante voltea diligente hacia ella, su faz entera parecía adorable, por lo que ella se sonroja. –no…no es nada, -se encoje de hombros mientras sonríe_

_-…Sakura…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos, pero enseguida recupera su acostumbrada pose, -dime, -la anima sonriente mientras la toma de la mano._

_-yo… estaba pensando que sería lindo… convertirme en una novia… si fuera en un lugar como este, -lo mira franca._

_-¿una novia?, -la mira y parpadea, -¿en un lugar como este?... creo que las mujeres tienen muchas maneras de pensar, -sonríe nervioso._

_-¿a que viene eso?, -lo mira curiosa._

_-ya sabes el trauma que me impuso Meilin…, -se avergüenza por sus palabras, -para mí una novia es una chica vestida de blanco en una iglesia._

_Tras sus palabras hubo algunos segundos de silencio, pero ninguno soltó la mano del otro. La brisa cálida pero a la vez refrescante golpeaba juguetona contra el cabello y las ropas de los magos sublimes._

_-Ya veo…, -responde entonces Sakura, sus palabras se escucharon ciertamente desanimadas, pero el chico lo nota de inmediato por lo que la toma del mentón para que lo vea._

_Se miraban fijamente, mientras él inclinaba su rostro para conversar con las esmeraldas relucientes en el rostro de la chica, que afirmando la frase de que el corazón puede observarse a través de su ventana que son los ojos, tiemblan emocionados y enamorados mientras lo ven._

_-Tal vez no sea la mejor manera de hacerlo… estoy seguro que hubieras sido muy feliz si hubiera pasado en otro momento y sobre todo en otro lugar…, -habla el castaño, -la toma de la mano izquierda ciertamente apenado y baja la mirada, -pero también estoy seguro que dentro de tu corazón existe este deseo… de…convertirte en mi esposa…, -se sonroja ante sus propias palabras, -pero ese deseo también es de mi corazón._

_-…Shaoran…, -claro que hubiera sido lindo, pero para nosotros… eso puede pasar a segundo plano… ¿recuerdas?... "Mi amor existe… gracias a que tú existes…", -se suelta de su mano la Card Master y pone ambas palmas sobre las mejillas del ojimiel. –Por tu linda sonrisa, por tus sentimientos hermosos… por tu forma de ser maravillosa…, -le sonríe completamente sincera._

_-…Sakura…, -puede notarse como con sus palabras recupera la confianza y levanta nuevamente la mirada hacia ella, -entonces…, -se dispone a agacharse apoyándose en una rodilla, le toma la mano nuevamente, por lo que la flor de cerezo se sonroja, -¿Te casarías conmigo?, -la mira nervioso._

_-Sí… si se trata de hacer un juramento entre nosotros o algo así… ¿esposa?, -sonríe complacida, -sí Shaoran…, -lo hala para levantarlo de la arena, casi al mismo tiempo en que lo hace ambos buscan los labios del otro y finalmente encontrándolos se besan._

_Al separarse ambos lucen nerviosos y ansiosos._

_-a partir de este día…no importa lo que suceda…no importa donde nos encontremos…ni como…, yo siempre estaré a tu lado…, -la mira enamorado el castaño._

_-a partir de este día… te confío todo lo que soy… y te entrego mi amor…para que él te cuide siempre…, -le responde de la misma manera la maga sublime._

_Con cierto miedo o más bien… con el peso del compromiso en sus corazones, esta vez se juntan despacio, pero en el último instante se besan apasionadamente, tanto que caminan hacia atrás cada vez que se separan y unen como si el sabor de la miel que hay en los labios del otro fuera el manjar más excitante del universo conocido._

En la actualidad, Tomoyo que iba subiendo las escaleras con Eriol rumbo al ático, abre la puerta, pero enseguida la cierra y voltea tranquila y con una gota al lado de su cabeza hacia él.

-creo… que nos ganaron el lugar, -se lleva una mano a la boca y ríe con estrellas en los ojos.

Eriol no hace más que parpadear.

OOOOOO

La mañana se asomaba con los rayos de sol penetrantes por las ventanas de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Una de las primeras personas en despertar… o más bien que no habían dormido nada era Milli, quien cansada de estar tiritando entre las sábanas, se levanta y camina dirigiéndose al baño, encontrándose en el camino con el espejo del tocador que esta en la habitación. Una desagradable sorpresa que la espanta de sobremanera.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos al rostro, al ver que las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior se habían coloreado sobre su piel, dibujando en ella rayas muy parecidas a las de los guardianes de la estrella muerta. –Tan… pronto… Sakura-sama…, -sus lágrimas se hacen inminentes nuevamente y cae arrodillada en el piso desconsolada.

Continuará…

Perdóname Tsu-chan… no se suponía que esto pasara…; eso…¿esas cosas en su espalda?... ¡¿ALAS?, -no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance: "Tsubasa" parte 2, para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!


	15. Tsubasa Segunda parte

Tras de la oscuridad que rodea a la celda donde los barrotes de hierro privan de libertad al joven de cabellos castaño claro, se encuentra este sentado en el piso, dándoles la espalda a estos precisamente, la semana transcurrida en medio de las preguntas propuestas en su pensamiento, de qué habría sucedido tras las palabras mencionadas por su hermana, estaba a punto de llevarlo a la desesperación.

Flexiona sus rodillas hasta situarlas bajo su mentón y coloca sus manos sobre estas para seguir pensando, ya que era la única cosa que se le permitía en aquel lugar, donde si utilizaba magia se restringía, donde si hablaba siquiera sería azotado por rebeldía.

-_Shaoran… Sakura… me pregunto… si todo estará bien…_, -cierra los ojos aún esperando. En el mismo instante en que un as de luz entra de golpe dentro de la celda, alumbrándole y reflejando en la pared la figura alada de un hombre.

Por estar todo el tiempo en medio de la oscuridad, sus pupilas de dilatan lentamente ante la aparición, mientras se protege con el dorso de la mano del reflejo de la claridad.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 15 "Tsubasa" segunda parte

-…Tú…, -lo reconoce finalmente, -esa persona…, -los recuerdos de cuando fue secuestrado de la casa de Tomoyo hace 4 años regresan a su mente. Tras no poder moverse libremente por haber utilizado su técnica de transportación en espacio para llegar a Tomoeda viniendo del paraíso de los trascendidos.

La imagen de Sakura y Shaoran tirados en el piso viendo temerosos a la persona que se lo lleva en brazos.

_-Tranquila…, -le dice Shaoran a la flor de cerezo, pero se nota no muy convencido, estando allí arrodillado junto a su esposa que pronto dará a luz y el guardián estrella negra que lo mira triunfador._

_Los ojos del castaño se dilatan al ver que carga a alguien entre sus brazos. Se trataba de Tsubasa, más atrás están Marianne, Johan y Milli tirados en el piso._

_-…Shaoran…, -habla Tsu-chan aún en su estado convaleciente, -descuida…, -levanta su brazo para que lo vea, ha empezado a desaparecer en pequeños diamantes._

_-entonces… ¿era verdad?, -se espanta el castaño._

_-¡AAAGGGHHHH!, -grita nuevamente Sakura rodeandolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen de su pareja _

_-¡AAAGGGHH!, -le sigue el grito de Tsu-chan antes de desmayarse._

-Mi deber ahora es llevarte ante Sayuri-sama, -habla en la actualidad Antares que lo mira serio, mientras el joven no puede evitar sentir el temor recorriendo todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

-Sayuri… ella vino a verme… hace algunos días…, -trata de iniciar conversación para conseguir información.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto…, -vine para llevarte ante Ojou-sama…

Las manos del chico empiezan a temblar pero las aprieta en puño tratando de controlarse.

OOOOOOO

La mañana se asomaba con los rayos de sol penetrantes por las ventanas de toda la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Una de las primeras personas en despertar… o más bien que no habían dormido nada era Milli, quien cansada de estar tiritando entre las sábanas, se levanta y camina dirigiéndose al baño, encontrándose en el camino con el espejo del tocador que esta en la habitación. Una desagradable sorpresa que la espanta de sobremanera.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!, -se lleva las manos al rostro, al ver que las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior se habían coloreado sobre su piel, dibujando en ella rayas muy parecidas a las de los guardianes de la estrella muerta. –Tan… pronto… Sakura-sama…, -sus lágrimas se hacen inminentes nuevamente y cae arrodillada en el piso desconsolada.

Afuera de la recámara, una mucama que iba pasando se detiene al escuchar el llanto desde afuera, por lo que piensa un segundo en tocar a la puerta y entonces lo hace.

-¿Señorita?, ¿se encuentra bien?, -pregunta mientras espera respuesta.

Ante el llamado, la peliroja reacciona y se limpia las lágrimas del rostro, entonces se levanta y al hacerlo queda una vez más en frente del espejo, en su rostro ya no había una sola mancha.

-¿Señorita?, -insiste desde afuera.

-eh… ¡Sí!, ¡Sí! Muchas gracias…, -corre hasta la puerta y la abre, -no es nada, -le sonríe a la sirvienta.

-como usted diga, -la reverencia y se retira.

Pero aún estando parada en la puerta, como si un rayo electrificante le pasara rajando la cabeza, regresa a su expresión de preocupación y sale corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose a la habitación de los protagonistas.

Donde recostados sobre la cama estaban ambos castaños durmiendo de lado uno frente al otro y en medio de los dos, un par pequeños que se habían filtrado a la cama durante la noche.

-¡Shaoran-sama!, ¡Sakura-sama!, -empieza a escucharse tras la puerta que es aporreada a golpes, por lo que de inmediato los ojos de los 4 se abren, los de los mayores de golpe por la llamada tan impaciente y los de los chicos despacio mientras se estiran tratando de acomodarse nuevamente para seguir durmiendo.

-Yo voy… tranquila…, -le avisa el castaño a su esposa mientras levantándose de la cama busca sus pantuflas y caminando hacia la puerta finalmente la abre, mientras Sakura está sentada sobre la cama expectante.

-¡Milli!, -la reconoce Shaoran, ¿qué sucede?

-¡Shaoran-sama!, -no puede evitar empezar a llorar nuevamente, -¡Esa cosa está aquí!

-¿qué?, ¡¿de qué estás hablando?, -se espanta ante sus palabras, lo mismo que Sakura, quien llega al lado de su amado, -¿qué sucede?

Fue la pregunta atinada de la Card Master, ya que lo que sucedía era algo inminente, la explosión de una pared atravesándose dos habitaciones más adelante lo delataba.

Cuando el humo se disipó, se reconoce la figura de Hoshi que había sido estrellado contra la pared y atravesándola había caído contra el piso con su adversario que sujetándolo del cuello y aparentemente habiendo amarrado sus las con una cadena brillante cual se tratara de un látigo intenta derrotarlo nuevamente.

-Esta vez no hay opción… ni salvación Raven…, -habla serio Spika, cuyos ojos dorados se reflejan en los bicolor del guardián estrella.

-¿cuántas veces vamos a seguir con esto?, ¡yo no soy Raven! ¡y tampoco soy como tú!, -replica tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-¿no eres como yo?..., -sonríe malévolo el ángel negro de cabello celeste, -eso es obvio…

-¡Hoshi!, -está a punto de interferir Sakura, cuando sus ojos se abren grandes que aunque sus poderes mágicos hayan sido robados, su instinto de madre prevalece y dándose la vuelta observa aterrada como Sirio ha cogido entre sus brazos al pequeño Tsubasa quien está empezando a llorar, mientras Ayu ha sido aventada contra la pared haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

-¡NOOOOOO!, -corre sin pensarlo hasta él, seguida de Shaoran que tras el grito de su esposa se ha enterado también de la situación. Pero una barrera de poder mágico les impide el paso cuando ya están a unos centímetros de él, mandándolos a volar hacia atrás, como seguramente ocurrió con la pequeña Sayuri.

-¡Papi!, -estira sus brazos hacia el castaño, el niño mientras trata de soltarse de los brazos del guardián de alas negras, -¡Paapii!, ¡Maamii!

Shaoran levanta su brazo en señal de ataque, pero éste es agarrado por Sakura antes del disparo.

-¡No Shaoran!, podrías lastimar a Tsu-chan…, -menciona sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

-Devuélvemelo…, -dice finalmente el castaño, mientras parece haber captado la atención de la verdadera forma de Allan, ya que lo mira altivo. –Haré lo que quieras… te daré lo que sea… pero devuélvemelo…, -habla suplicante.

-lo lamento… pero eso no será posible…, -se escucha detrás suyo la voz de la peliroja, cosa que extraña a los protagonistas que voltean a ella. -el niño viene con nosotros… pero ustedes también son invitados a venir…, -menciona mientras en su rostro se distinguen las marcas que se había visto en el espejo hace algunos minutos, muy similares a las de los guardianes de la estrella negra, su voz suena seria como si no fuera ella misma.

-¿Milli?..., -se extraña Sakura.

La chica que hasta ese momento era considerada sólo como la amiga del hijo de los magos la mira seria.

-No…

Ante sus palabras Shaoran se pone a la defensiva mientras Sakura la mira sorprendida y temerosa.

-Llámame… Sakura…, -sonríe burlona la peliroja.

-¿eh?..., -se torna aún más confusa la situación para la castaña de ojos esmeraldas.

En un parpadeo todo a su alrededor cambió, al abrir los ojos, se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión donde todo este tiempo se han mantenido Sayuri y los 4 guardianes, en las gradas donde ella suele sentarse, precisamente estaba observando su llegada.

Sakura, que había logrado tomar a Ayu; Shaoran, Hoshi, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Yue, Marianne y Johan, reconocen el lugar y guiándose por el gran poder mágico que se siente en su dirección voltean a ella.

Quien acompañada de los guardianes se levanta de la grada y los mira cual mirara insectos, pero su mirada se relaja y hasta cambia a la reverencia al ver frente a ella a Milli, cuyas marcas en el rostro parecen indicarle algo a Sayuri.

-Con esto todos los preparativos han terminado Sayuri-sama…, -se escucha también la voz de Tomoyo del futuro, quien hace acto de presencia.

-sí…, -voltea entonces hacia ella despacio, -ahora ya no sirves para nada…, -la mira sin mayor gesto, pero la escena que queda en el rostro de Sayuri, con lo cual sólo se escucha como la sangre se dispersa a estrellarse en el piso y paredes cerca de donde se encontraba Tomoyo.

Acto presenciado por los magos recién llegados, cuya mirada se petrifica en horror.

-…La mató…, -repite Kero, -sólo con verla…

Sakura abraza con fuerza a Ayu quien aún está inconsciente, mientras trata de que lo que acaba de ver no la afecte demasiado, entonces recupera fuerzas para clamar por lo que le pertenece.

-Mi bebé… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?, -grita directa contra su hija del futuro.

-…Adentro…, -responde sin mayor preocupación o negatividad.

Es entonces cuando todos se dispersan en un instante rumbo a la casa y con intenciones de defender a los magos que seguramente entrarían como fuera, de aquellos otros guardianes que ya estaban colmando su paciencia con tantos retos en enfrentamientos.

Al abrir la puerta, parecieran ser transportados a otra dimensión, ya que el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, dando un paso dentro Shaoran se sumerge por completo en aquella oscuridad que cuando Sakura va a seguirlo desaparece y queda el interior de una casa cualquiera frente a ella.

-¡¿qué?, ¡Shaoran!, -grita entrando a la casa, entonces las puertas tras de ella se cierran.

-¿jugamos… a la casa de muñecas?...mamá…, -sonríe desde afuera Sayuri. Mientras los guardianes mantienen una pelea entre ellos a su alrededor. –sólo un poco más Sakura-sama…, -le pone la mano en el hombro a la chica peliroja junto a ella.

Shaoran parece ir cayendo hasta que finalmente toca tierra, tratando de equilibrar su caída se deja ir de lado, por lo que al caer rueda hacia un lado, pero enseguida se levanta. -¿dónde estoy?, -voltea en todas direcciones y es entonces cuando observa una luz dorada muy intensa proveniente de un poco más lejos, decide entonces seguirla y corre tras ella.

Alcanzándola llega a una habitación, donde sus ojos se abren enormes y el brillo se refleja en sus iris de miel al ver lo que observa.

El chico de cabellos castaños claros y ojos esmeralda está acurrucado frente a su yo más joven, ambos se abrazan fuerte y tristes, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, pero la impresión de Shaoran era ver como dos alas de plumas en un color dorado intenso y brillante se despliegan de la espalda del joven Kinomoto, tras haber destruido su vestimenta con su arribo.

La respiración de Shaoran se acelera.

Continuará…

La aparición de un ángel dorado frente al joven mago venido de china es un completo misterio, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?, ¿salvarlo?, ¿cómo?..., no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin resonance: "Un ángel de alas doradas", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!


	16. Un ángel de alas doradas

Shaoran parece ir cayendo hasta que finalmente toca tierra, tratando de equilibrar su caída se deja ir de lado, por lo que al caer rueda hacia un lado, pero enseguida se levanta. -¿dónde estoy?, -voltea en todas direcciones y es entonces cuando observa una luz dorada muy intensa proveniente de un poco más lejos, decide entonces seguirla y corre tras ella.

Alcanzándola llega a una habitación, donde sus ojos se abren enormes y el brillo se refleja en sus iris de miel al ver lo que observa.

El chico de cabellos castaños claros y ojos esmeralda está acurrucado frente a su yo más joven, ambos se abrazan fuerte y tristes, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, pero la impresión de Shaoran era ver como dos alas de plumas en un color dorado intenso y brillante se despliegan de la espalda del joven Kinomoto, tras haber destruido su vestimenta con su arribo.

La respiración de Shaoran se acelera.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 16 "Un ángel de alas doradas"

-¡No te acerques!, -grita aún en la misma posición el joven.

-¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto Tsubasa?, -Sale de su asombro Shaoran y pide explicaciones, por lo que el castaño claro mayor abre los ojos y dirige la mirada hacia él.

Al verlo, Li parpadea incrédulo, la tonalidad de sus ojos era la misma que estaba en el ojo izquierdo de Hoshi el día en que Sayuri volvió, por culpa del fenómeno de asimilación de las Magimachines.

-Ha comenzado…, -se sus ojos color de cuarzo rosa se desprenden un par de lágrimas individuales, -por más que intenté detenerlo… y resistirme… no pude hacer nada…ahora Ami… y esto…, -menciona haciendo referencia a sus alas.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?..., -pregunta con voz calma Shaoran para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No tengo idea!, -se lleva las manos al rostro soltando al niño por un segundo, pero enseguida recupera el mandato de tenerlo a su lado por lo que vuelve a abrazarlo, -dijiste… ¡Dijiste que lo protegerías! –menciona ahora el hecho de que el pequeño Tsubasa está envuelto en la misma situación que él.

-Vine por él…, -entrecierra los ojos temiendo que las cosas se complicaron.

-Lo siento Shaoran… pero no puedo permitir que te lo lleves…

-¡¿qué estás diciendo?, ¡Si el simple hecho de estar a su lado te hace daño!... Marianne me lo ha dicho todo…de la purificación…

Y efectivamente la piel de Tsubasa había empezado a brillar y a desprenderse en polvo de diamantes hacia el cielo.

-Eso ahora no importa… voy a salvarlo…, -menciona el ojirosado con voz lineal e inexpresiva, como si la energía que tenía hasta hace unos momentos se hubiera terminado.

-¿Salvarlo?... ¿de qué?, ¿le hicieron algo a Tsu-chan?, -se preocupa el castaño, a pesar de que el pequeño no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el rato no había cruzado por su mente el hecho de que algo ocurriera con su hijo, era simplemente inaceptable.

-La magia cálida… está corriendo por mi cuerpo…, -cierra los ojos cual tratara de profundizar la sensación.

-Las mismas palabras que dijo Sayuri… ella está detrás de todo esto…, -frunce el seño el joven chino, -¿pero tú que tienes que ver con eso?

-Si la magia se quedaba por más tiempo dentro de su cuerpo, Tsu-chan moriría…, por eso accedí a que su poder pasara a mi… y al hacerlo… todo cambió…, aunque Shaoran… el nivel de evacuación de su magia es mínimo…, -aún no he podido salvarlo… y eso que cada una de estas plumas fue formada por su magia…, -lo mira hasta temeroso.

-Eso es… otra cosa que no comprendo… ¿qué eres?..., -lo mira inexplicado.

Tsu-chan se limita a sonreír por lo bajo, -si no lo sabes tú que eres mi padre… ¿cómo saberlo yo?, ¿qué eres tú Shaoran? ¿qué es Sakura?, -pregunta directo y serio.

Afuera Sayuri está parada con la misma expresión que mostraba Tsu-chan y la escena se repite pero con ella pronunciando las preguntas.

-sí no lo sabes tú que eres mi padre… ¿cómo saberlo yo?, ¿qué eres tú Shaoran? ¿qué es Sakura?,- entonces sonríe, ya que sus palabras habían llegado a su destinatario a través de la voz de su hermano.

Adentro los ojos de Shaoran tiemblan ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-No lo sé…, -sonríe irónico, -pero Tsubasa… lo que sé… es que hay una forma menos peligrosa para ti… de extraer la magia de mi niño…

En el escenario de Sayuri, al escuchar las palabras mencionadas por Shaoran, la castaña sonríe triunfadora, -caíste…

Simultáneamente, Shaoran se acerca y tomando al que aún veían sus ojos como su bebé entre sus brazos, mira al joven frente a él y parece terminar de decidirse a lo que va a hacer, -_esto es algo que ya nos había dicho Eriol…debería estar bien…_, -piensa y entonces impulsivamente toma el bracito del niño que para ese momento estaba inconsciente, pero al sentir la mordida se despierta asustado.

-¡AAAHHH!, -trata de zafarse, sin notar en sí lo que estaba pasando, pero Shaoran lo abraza fuerte contra su pecho, que aunque es un gesto protector lo asusta más y se desata en llanto. -¡Noooo!, ¡Papi!, ¡Papi! –en un principio pareciera que el flujo de la magia no le afectara, en unos minutos después sus iris se encendieron en dorado, como solía pasar antes cuando su sangre de depredador le urgía la energía de una presa, los mismos ojos que adquirió el mago Shaoran al morder a la maga Sakura aquel día en la casa de la Card Master, dando inicio a toda la secuencia de eventos.

Mientras tanto, Sakura que estaba encerrada en la casa con Ayu, se había detenido, un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

-…Shaoran…, -niega con la cabeza, -no… Tsu-chan…, -empieza a agitarse.

-¿Papi?, -se escucha entonces la voz fina de Ayu, quien estaba parada a su lado, lo que llama la atención de Sakura, -¿qué?, ¿tu papá?, -se agacha al lado de su hija y la toma en brazos, para corroborar las palabras de la pequeña quien ahora incluso señala hacia la dirección de enfrente, por lo que Sakura voltea.

La visión de Ayu era atinada, un sujeto de cabellos castaños oscuros estaba parado frente a ellas dándoles la espalda, pero sus ropas eran distintas a las que llevaba Shaoran, incluso parecía un atuendo de otro lugar… llevaba botas firmes que rozaban bajo sus rodillas, tres espadas colgando en sus fundas sobre el cinturón, una chaqueta cuyas mangas eran desproporcionadas, la derecha era manga larga, mientras la izquierda no la poseía. Voltea entonces hacia ellas y las mira con el ojo que posee sano o más bien al descubierto, ya que el ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche.

Sin duda… era idéntico a Shaoran…

-No Ayu…, -habla Sakura tratando de tranquilizarse ella misma, -él… no es papá…

-así es…, -menciona el joven, con incluso la voz muy parecida a la de Li. –yo soy un Hunter…que ha venido por su presa…

-¿un…cazador?..., -parpadea Sakura

-Mi deber es destruir a todos los magos escoria que han degenerado la magia y a este… lo tengo en la mira desde hace muchos años… pero es la primera vez que logro tener acceso a él…, -empieza a desenvainar su espada del centro.

-Hunter… ¿Vampire Hunter?..., -cierra los ojos al no obtener más respuesta, dándose por entendida, -¿Buscas a Shaoran?, -grita molesta.

-¿Shaoran?..., -pregunta abriendo grandes los ojos ante lo que acaba de escuchar, -¿conoces a Shaoran?

-podría ser… que tú realmente seas… ¿Shaoron-san?, -lo mira incrédula

A lo que el joven se limita a observarla desconfiado, aún sin responder.

-Shaoran es mi esposo, -termina brindándole información para que le permita saber su identidad.

-entonces tu serías capaz de ayudarme… a salvar a mi hermano…, -la mira a ella y luego a Ayu, notando de inmediato el parecido que tiene con su padre y por ende con él.

-¿Salvar a Shaoran?, ¿Sabes que pasó con él?, ¡entramos a la casa y él desapareció!

-m…no… ese que anda ahí… es mi presa…

-¿qué?, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¡si el que anda ahí…en algún lado!, ¡no es otro que Shaoran!, -se empieza a alarmar, por lo que las lágrimas se perfilan en los ojos de Ayu.

-No… mi hermano lleva 6 años secuestrado…

Por sus palabras, Sakura pierde el equilibrio por un momento, pero luego empieza a cuestionarle.

-No es justo que aparezcas diciendo todo eso… ¿para que mentir?, sé que no es verdad… porque Shaoran ha estado conmigo todo ese tiempo que dices… ¿hace 6 años?, ¡hablas como si él nunca hubiera regresado del entrenamiento en China! ¡El volvió para ayudarme a derrotar a los Card Masters!, -trata de hacerlo entrar en razón. -¡fuimos juntos al otro mundo! ¡es el padre de mis hijos!

-Hay tanto que no sabes…, -suspira el castaño. -¿Tú en verdad crees que Shaoran hubiera aceptado hacer su magia a partir de las presas?, -pregunta serio.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron y un recuerdo de chispa viene a su mente.

_Estaban en el hospital por la herida de Shaoran tras la pelea contra los Card Masters._

_-para poder liberar la llave…y salir de ahí antes que nos mataran a todos…invoqué la energía de una presa…, -explica apenada y bajando la cabeza Sakura._

_Shaoran ha quedado atónito ante lo que dijo._

_-¿Qué tú qué?, -se exalta, -pero Sakura…, ¿quién?, ¿Kerberos?, ¿Yue? Ó…, -voltea entonces hacia Tomoyo, topándose con su mirada y sonrisa amables, las cuales le asienten ante su pregunta._

_-…Tomoyo…_

_-no había otra opción…, -se disculpa Sakura_

_-yo le dije a Sakura que lo hiciera…, -explica Daidouji._

_-aún así…, ustedes no tienen idea…, -cierra los ojos al recordarse a él mismo desmayarse por la falta de energía, -¡lo que hiciste fue una estupidez!, -le gritó brusco y al ver la reacción de admiración de Sakura al ver como le había hablado se siente un poco culpable pero no lo demuestra._

-Shaoran… estaba molesto… pero… ¿cómo es posible entonces?..., -sus cejas empiezan a temblar.

Y otro recuerdo aparece:

_-¡Shaoran!, -el grito desesperado inunda el sonido que en ese instante se torna estático, perceptible a la lamentación en sus gemidos altos de emoción punzante, acompañan a su mirada dirigida a los suelos… el clamado del nombre de su amor…la última señal que podría brindarle esperanza…_

_El movimiento pavorido de sus cejas arrítmicas se detiene al ver una sombra aparecer frente a ella, frente a su figura perturbada y desmoronada…como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ante los ojos de la Card Master de Tomoeda, sus pupilas se petrifican como signo de la incredulidad del mensaje que está captando su cerebro a través de sus receptores visuales._

_-…Sakura…, -la voz perfecta y melodiosa logra llegar a ella, expectante y al mismo tiempo estupefacta eleva su mirada hacia la figura que se arrodilló frente a ella._

_Los ojos más dulces que la miel que los cubre, los cabellos más hermosos que podrían adornar la faz de cualquiera, pero no tan armoniosos como los de él, la sonrisa más tierna que jamás vió…acompañaban a la figura del joven de delgada y fuerte complexión._

_-Sh…, -aún las sílabas no son suficientes para terminar de ordenar el nombre del joven en la mente de la chica. Cuando de improvisto se lanza a sus brazos desatándose en llanto. _

-Yo traté de cuidar de él… tanto como pude…desde las sombras…, pero no logré llegar a tiempo para interferir en la decisión que tomó en china.

-¿Qué pasó en el entrenamiento de China?, ¿por qué Eriol no me dijo nada?

-Shaoran llevó acabo la técnica que utilizó nuestro padre… y por la cual desapareció… aunque sabía que era sumamente peligroso, para conseguir el poder que necesitaba en ese momento, pero algo salió mal… la gran cantidad de energía que estaba utilizando llamó la atención de Sakura de las flores negras… y se lo llevó… él no pudo hacer nada, pero su deseo de protegerte era tal que su propia magia tomó forma, creando las entidades de Hoshi, tu tercer guardián y el Shaoran que estuvo todo este tiempo contigo, mi presa.

-¿estás diciendo… que Shaoran no es Shaoran?..., -pregunta con las lágrimas retenidas.

-de cierta forma… pero si lo es… esta niña es hija de Shaoran… lo mires como lo mires… porque todo su corazón está en el Shaoran que tu conoces o más bien con el que has estado.

Pero llega un punto en que las lágrimas no pueden contenerse más y se derraman como acantilado sobre la faz clara de la Kinomoto.

-Sea como sea… lo amo…, -lo mira seria, - a él… a su magia… o lo que sea…, por eso no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima… y si sigues con la intención de recuperar a Shaoran claro que te ayudaré…pero ya te dije… Shaoran es Shaoran… sea lo que sea…

-Sakura de las flores negras no va a detenerse ante nada… y seguramente también querrá a este Shaoran… ya que tiene bajo su poder a los otros dos… cuando los tenga a los tres empezará su plan… si no es que ya empezó…

-¿los otros dos?... ¿Sakura de las flores negras?...

-esas son otras dos largas historias…, -desenvaina rápidamente su espada y corta la dimensión, abriendo camino visible ante la oscuridad en que estaban Tsubasa, Shaoran y Tsu-chan.

Continuará…

Finalmente aparece el verdadero rostro de esa otra mujer, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tengo que recuperar mi báculo!, no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance "Sakura de las flores negras" para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡LIBÉRATE!


	17. Sakura de las flores negras

-Shaoran llevó acabo la técnica que utilizó nuestro padre… y por la cual desapareció… aunque sabía que era sumamente peligroso, para conseguir el poder que necesitaba en ese momento, pero algo salió mal… la gran cantidad de energía que estaba utilizando llamó la atención de Sakura de las flores negras… y se lo llevó… él no pudo hacer nada, pero su deseo de protegerte era tal que su propia magia tomó forma, creando las entidades de Hoshi, tu tercer guardián y el Shaoran que estuvo todo este tiempo contigo, mi presa.

-¿estás diciendo… que Shaoran no es Shaoran?..., -pregunta con las lágrimas retenidas.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 17 "Sakura de las flores negras"

-De cierta forma… pero si lo es… esta niña es hija de Shaoran… lo mires como lo mires… porque todo su corazón está en el Shaoran que tu conoces o más bien con el que has estado.

Pero llega un punto en que las lágrimas no pueden contenerse más y se derraman como acantilado sobre la faz clara de la Kinomoto.

-Sea como sea… lo amo…, -lo mira seria, - a él… a su magia… o lo que sea…, por eso no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima… y si sigues con la intención de recuperar a Shaoran claro que te ayudaré…pero ya te dije… Shaoran es Shaoran… sea lo que sea…

-Sakura de las flores negras no va a detenerse ante nada… y seguramente también querrá a este Shaoran… ya que tiene bajo su poder a los otros dos… cuando los tenga a los tres empezará su plan… si no es que ya empezó…

-¿los otros dos?... ¿Sakura de las flores negras?...

-esas son otras dos largas historias…, -desenvaina rápidamente su espada y corta la dimensión, abriendo camino visible ante la oscuridad en que estaban Tsubasa, Shaoran y Tsu-chan.

En un principio parecían recorrer el mismo camino falto de luminosidad cosa que asustó sin remedio a la pequeña Sayuri, que se aferra al cuello de su madre que la carga, cuando en un instante la tranquilidad del lugar es inundada por una corriente de gritos repentinos que afligen los corazones de los tres en medio de las sombras.

-¡AAAHH!, -se escucha claramente como la voz de Tsubasa. -¡AAGGHHH!, ¡NOOOO!

-¿Esa voz…?, -abre grandes los ojos Sakura

-Mami…, continúa preocupada la castañita.

-Ya estamos cerca, ¡démonos prisa!, -emprende carrera hacia el origen de los gritos el Hunter, seguido de Sakura, que corre pero no parece querer llegar al destino.

En el lugar de los hechos, Shaoran ha retrocedido hasta topar contra la pared, mientras carga a su pequeño entre sus brazos y observa aturdido lo que estaba sucediendo tras la luz quemante que descarrilaba de las alas doradas que habían fluido de la espalda del muchacho. Cual estuvieran ardiendo las plumas empiezan a quemarse desprendiéndose y escapando hacia el cielo del lugar, desapareciendo al atravesarlo.

-¡Tsubasa!, -grita para comprobar su estado de conciencia, pero el chico no hace más que acurrucarse y seguir gritando, por lo que deja al pequeño que se ha desmayado por la impresión de la mordida, recostándolo contra la pared y se acerca al chico. -¡¿qué está pasando?, ¡Pareciera que toda la magia se escapa! ¡Tsubasa!, ¡Tsubasa!, -insiste, pero sin tocarlo, -_es posible que si hago contacto con él… la magia que absorbí de Tsu-chan también se vaya…_, -mira sus manos tratando de tomar la mejor decisión, -_mi sangre está hirviendo…_, -se lleva las manos al pecho adolorido.

-…Shaoran…, -lo toma por los hombros Tsubasa, cosa que al instante enciende nuevamente los ojos del castaño a color dorado.

-¿Recuerdas que te di el beso de la buena suerte?..., -interroga al vacío nuevamente Sayuri desde afuera, en la apertura de la escena se evidencia el paradero de las plumas que han abandonado al hijo de los magos, al venir una por una a unirse en la conformación de las mismas alas del castaño, en la espalda de su gemela.

Entonces cierra los ojos, -este será el beso del final…

Adentro, su manipulación sobre su hermano ha llevado a la última fase de la recuperación de la magia de Tsu-chan, teniendo a Shaoran en la mira, ido completamente de si mismo tras haber sido tocado por el chico, quien de igual forma, cumple su misión de marioneta, pero parece comprender lo que está sucediendo y aunque su rostro lucha por expresarlo, no consigue más que un par de balbuceos, mientras su rostro gira en dirección al de Shaoran y poco a poco se acerca sintiendo como su fin es unir sus labios a los del castaño.

-¡SHAORAN!, -llega justo a tiempo Sakura y cruzando el umbral de la entrada a la estancia donde se encontraban los 3 castaños mira atónita la escena, pero es sacada de impresión por Shaoron, quien de una patada deshace la proximidad entre ambos y toma a su presa como su posesión, levantándolo del piso y colocando su brazo bajo su cuello.

En ese momento Shaoran recupera la conciencia y voltea hacia la persona que lo sujeta, llevándose una gran impresión, la cual no puede mantener ni contener y ya que Sayuri había drenado su energía a través de Tsubasa cae desmayado indefenso ante su perseguidor.

-Shaoron-san… -trata de intervenir Sakura para recordarle que no le haría daño.

Ayu-chan mira con ojos temblorosos la escena, -¿Dos… Papis…?..., -tratando de distraerse por si misma, voltea el rostro, pero se topa con la figura de su querido hermano mayor desmayado y recostado contra la pared. -¡Onii-chan!, -toca varias veces el hombro de su madre indicándole que voltee hacia él.

Al distinguir la figura de su hijo, Sakura deja de lado la petición hacia Shaoron y corre por él, donde llegando a su lado, baja a Sayuri al piso y lo toma a él entre sus brazos, para acomodarlo sobre su pecho y sujetarlo con el brazo izquierdo, mientras tomaba la manita de la niña con la mano derecha.

A todo esto, las alas del joven Kinomoto se han evaporado completamente y recuperando el color de sus iris, parece que al mismo tiempo el control sobre si mismo regresa ya que aprieta sus manos en puños y regresa los puños a palmas por su propia voluntad, cosa que deja de hacer al sentir una mirada sobre sí.

Levanta el rostro en la dirección en que sienta la presencia observándolo.

Ojos esmeraldas y cabellos castaños claros de ambas personas, quien lo mira y el mirado, se topan en sorpresa.

Era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía…

Y él ya había visto a su madre más joven en fotos pero… era completamente diferente, ver una recreación de su propio pasado, al tener parada frente a él a Sakura cargando al pequeño Tsubasa.

-…¿Tsu-chan?..., -pregunta la Card Master.

El chico no puede hacer más que esbozar lo que parece una sonrisa resistidora a las lágrimas.

-sé que los encuentros deben ser de lo más conmovedores pero tenemos un problema aquí, -llama la atención de ambos el otro castaño Li, quien apunta con su arma nuevamente contra la oscuridad y rompiendo el campo, abre nuevamente camino hacia el exterior, al hacerlo inmediatamente una ventisca muy fuerte se introduce por el agujero dimensional hacia ellos, haciendo volar las ropas y cabellos de Shaoron, mientras que empuja con tal fuerza a Sakura que no puede mantenerse en pie y es ayudada por el joven Tsubasa a proteger a los pequeños, sujetándola a ella por la espalda mientras abraza a ambos niños.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?, -utiliza la acostumbrada expresión de su padre el castaño claro.

Cuando lograron avanzar un poco para salir del túnel en que se encontraban, los 3 jóvenes adultos conscientes abren grandes los ojos y la boca, mientras se observa el rostro inconsciente del pequeño Tsu-chan y de Shaoran, pero el grito de la pequeña Sayuri al contemplar con sus inocentes ojos la destrucción del lugar los sacó de su asombro.

-¡Ahhhhh!, ¡Ahhhhh!, -grita sorprendida y asustada al ver frente a ella la ciudad de Tomoeda, su tierra natal y su hogar casi completamente derrumbado, el cielo estaba oscuro, sin la presencia de ninguna estrella, parecía que la lluvia hubiera pasado hace poco, ya que aún las goteras se percibían.

Un acercamiento a una gota deslizándose de un techo, hace su recorrido por acción de la gravedad hasta caer a un arrollo que se había formado por el hundimiento de la tierra, de hecho de un color extraño… lo que caía como lluvia… no era agua.

-¡Ayu!, -la llama Sakura para empezar a tranquilizarla, entonces se agacha para quedar a la altura de su hija, -¡Ayu!, -la abraza contra su pecho recibiendo con sumo dolor cada una de las lágrimas que brota de los verdes ojos de la niña.

Sin despegarse aún de su madre del pasado, Tsubasa se agacha también a su lado y recolecta una muestra del líquido con su dedo índice izquierdo.

-Como si no fuera ya obvio chico…, -le habla Shaoron que aunque le daba la espalda parece haberse enterado de sus movimientos.

-_Sangre…_, -repite para si mismo el castaño claro.

-¿pero qué pasó aquí?... ¿Por qué aparecimos en Tomoeda?... ¿Dónde están Kero y los demás?..., -se interroga Sakura, mientras acaricia el cabello de su hija cuyo llanto no ha conseguido que pare.

-¿cuál de esas preguntas quieres que responda primero?..., -escucha tras de si la voz de Sayuri, por lo que Sakura abre grandes los ojos y parándose rápidamente voltea hacia su dirección.

Pero al hacerlo no observa nada ni a nadie.

-¿Qué?...

Entonces parpadea.

Tan rápido como ese movimiento de sus ojos, los alrededores cambiaron regresando al jardín de la casa donde estaban en un principio.

Apareciendo ante ellos la hermana gemela de Tsubasa, acompañada de Milli y de sus 4 guardianes.

-Mis tres guardianes estrella muerta tienen una capacidad especial Sakura…, Spika, el alegre y entusiasta… se regocija viendo los errores cometidos en el pasado…, Sirio, sin duda el estratega e inteligente, analiza la realidad que se vive en el presente…permitiéndome conocer hasta el más mínimo de los pensamientos de las personas… y mi querido Antares… cuyo corazón está lastimado como el mío…te hace pagar por los errores del pasado en el futuro elegido… elegido por él…

-¿eso quiere decir?... ¿Qué Tomoeda?..., -habla como si la situación ameritara naturalidad la Card Master

-Sí…es el futuro que Antares eligió para ella…, -la mira con ojos ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!, -se entromete Tsubasa.

-Te dije que te haría pagar… ¿acaso no te parece suficiente?..., -pregunta seria.

El chico se limita a mirarla, -_Tal parece que cada vez que abro la boca las cosas se complican…_

-¿Dónde están…? ¿Dónde están Kero, Yue, Hoshi, Marianne y Tomoyo?, -reclama la ojiverde del lado bueno.

-oh… eso…, -tras parecer acordarse una fuerte ventisca sopló y con ella vinieron los cuerpos de los mencionados, que pararon estrellándose en la pared de la casa. –Ahora la parte interesante…, -Ante ella el báculo de alas de estrella aparece, con lo cual Sakura se alegra, notándose en su rostro, después de todo era la oportunidad para recuperar su tesoro.

Pero en un segundo el báculo explota en cientos de pedazos que se transforman en polvo de estrellas, cual hubiera sufrido fenómeno de purificación.

-¡AAHHHHH!, -se sorprende y horroriza al mismo tiempo Sakura.

-Estrellas que han perdido su brillo para a cambio fortalecer la voluntad de sus espíritus, conviertan el sueño escondido en las sombras en la pesadilla de la realidad, -invoca con palabras ligeras la castaña oscura, por lo que la estrella negra en las frentes de los guardianes naranja, blanco y azul empiezan a brillar, -tomen el poder que se les brinda a través de la muerte de este báculo mágico y demuestren el significado del dolor del corazón puro! ¡RESUENEN!

-eso es… ¿Reso…Resonance?..., -mira incrédula Sakura.

Las manos de Cloud empiezan a temblar al escuchar el conjuro, -había soportado tanto… pero esto… ¡esto es demasiado Ojou-sama!, -grita sin importar que no estaba exactamente al lado de su dueña, por lo que todo el mundo lo escuchó.

-fue por eso que te pedí que quedaras al margen de esto… porque un guardián estrella nunca comprendería…, -cierra los ojos sin intenciones de lastimarlo.

Mientras tanto el conjuro había surgido efecto…

La pesadilla había sido despertada a la realidad…

El cuerpo de Milli cae a un lado, cuya identidad no había sido identificada por Tsubasa por la tensa situación, hasta que la ve sin mancha alguna derribada en el suelo, su intención es correr hacia ella y apartarla de ese lugar, pero es sorprendido por una gran y terrible presencia, que como lluvia arreciando llega a estrellarse contra su rostro, su cabello, su ropa y el de todos los presentes.

-¿q…u….é?..., -abre poco los ojos tapándose con los brazos el rostro, por el tremendo impacto de la magia que viene hacia él.

Mismo acto que llevan acabo Sakura y Shaoron y Shaoran, este último que recién recobraba el sentido.

Ante ellos una mujer idéntica a la maga Sakura ha aparecido, pero el color de su figura es diferente, de cabellos negros, piel muy blanca, las escleras de sus ojos en un tono celeste, mientras sus iris negros encierran a una pupila amarilla. Completamente inhumana…

Abre ligeramente la palma de su mano y en una milésima de segundo ya tiene agarrado con ella a Shaoran por el cuello, por lo que Shaoron se sorprende de sobremanera al notar que ya no estaba a su lado.

-…Shaoran…, -repite su nombre al tenerlo entre sus manos.

Mismas manos que podrían pertenecer a la Kinomoto, que en ese momento tiembla estupefacta ante lo que ve.

Mientras más al fondo, donde habían sido aventados los guardianes, el joven guardián estrella se levanta de entre los escombros con cierta debilidad, los cabellos en su frente vuelvan empujados por el magnetismo de la energía que recorre su cuerpo, entonces da un paso y con esto una estrella dorada se forma en su frente, la cual de descascara rápidamente volviéndose negra, al mismo tiempo que las alas en su espalda parecen desprenderse, pero sin hacerlo… una copia de ellas lo hace, coloreándose de inmediato la copia del ala blanca a color negro y con ello, dejando expuesta la figura dueña de ese par de alas que ha salido del cuerpo de Hoshi.

Los cabellos negros, ondulados y largos… ojos dorados y profundos… un caballero ángel de alas negras…

-Raven…, -lo llama por su nombre la Sakura de las flores negras al verlo, oportunidad que el castaño que ha capturado trata de utilizar para zafarse, lográndolo, pero sin más que dos pasos dados fuera del espacio vital de la Dark Sakura, se paraliza y con ello logra ver una vez más a los ojos a Sakura, ambos con la expresión menos apropiada para representar felicidad, por lo que sus corazones se estrujan en la impotencia.

_-¿Qué es este gran poder…?... ¿quién demonios es esa mujer..?...,_ -piensa Li mientras trata de mirarla de reojo, tratando de hallar un punto indicado para atacar.

-No Shaoran… no hallarás un vacío…, -responde la Sakura de cabellos negros.

-¿Escuchó lo que estaba pensando?, -murmura para si el joven

-No hay más tiempo que perder, -levanta su brazo hacia él.

La presión de sentirse amenazado de esa forma, le da la fuerza necesaria para lograr moverse aún en contra de las ataduras de magia que ella le había impuesto.

-No… puedo…dejar…, -voltea poco a poco hacia ella mientras su espada que está siendo invocada aparece entre sus manos, -que esto siga su rumbo… ¡Estoy harto!, -empieza a moverse, pero la escena es secuestrada por una oleada de sangre que salpica por todas partes.

-¡SHAORAN!, -se alarma Sakura, pero no se mueve ya que entre sus brazos están ambos niños y los refugia para que no vean los acontecimientos. Pero a cambio de ella Tsubasa y Shaoron se acercan.

Observando la escena de lado, se distingue claramente como una flecha dorada ha atravesado el pecho de Shaoran y con ello, cual hubiera empujado su corazón hacia el exterior de su cuerpo, el símbolo del Rashinban está girando como si fuera una estrella pequeña y brillante frente a él. Mientras sus ojos se opacan y perdiendo su brillo sus pupilas desaparecen. Entonces cae arrodillado al piso y se va de lado cayendo contra este.

Buscando la dirección de la que vino la flecha… esa flecha que se le hacía muy conocida… y temiendo lo peor, Sakura cierra los ojos y voltea hacia atrás, al abrirlos su deseo de que no fuera lo que ella pensaba se vino abajo, efectivamente, la flecha le pertenecía a su guardián estrella, quien aún apuntaba con su arco en la dirección de Shaoran.

-¡HOOOSHIIIIII!, -le gritó con todo lo que le dio la garganta.

-No hay por qué alarmarse así…es natural, después de todo, con la pérdida del báculo y de los poderes estrella, su vínculo terminó por romperse…, -dice la Dark Sakura mientras toma entre sus manos la estrella del Rashinban, -esto…era lo único que faltaba Shaoran…, -habla para si misma.

El cuerpo del castaño que yacía tirado en el piso empezó a desaparecer convirtiéndose en polvo de estrellas que se desprenden al cielo. Al mismo tiempo que Sakura de las flores negras, Sayuri, sus guardianes y Hoshi parecen desaparecer para marcharse.

-¡NOOO!, -trata de pararse Sakura, para evitar que sigan haciéndole daño a Li.

-¡Sakura!, -la detiene Shaoron, -déjalo así…, -la mira indicándole con su mirada que sabe de que habla.

A lo que la Card Master frunce el seño impotente.

Finalmente todos desaparecieron…

Al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Sakura, Tsubasa se acerca para coger a los niños y dejarla ir donde quiere, y así lo hace, se levanta rápidamente y corre hasta donde está el cuerpo de Shaoran, pero al llegar ya había terminado de desaparecer, dejando atrás sólo un par de gotas brillantes en el aire.

Pone sus manos fuertemente contra la tierra y la recoge entre sus puños, mientras tiembla por el llanto.

-Sakura-sama…, -aparece tras de ella el guardián de cuervo.

-Lo sé…, -responde ella y voltea hacia atrás para ver a todos sus aliados decidida.

Continuará…

¿Mi Resonancia?, Tras la revelación de una trágica historia, cambian las formas de pensar… No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance: "Tres estrellas fugaces", para que juntos podamos gritar: ¡RESUENA!


	18. Tres estrellas fugaces

En algún lugar y tiempo…

-¿Quiere… que nosotros lo hagamos?, -pregunta Sirio, que estaba arrodillado frente a tres personas y a los lados suyos se encontraban en la misma posición Spika y Antares.

La estancia se percibía muy pacífica, como el si el aire fuera de lo más fresco, movía sus cabellos y con eso dejó al descubierto las estrellas en sus frentes, doradas…

-Sé que puede sonar un poco problemático pero… creo que Onii-chan tiene razón… y sólo ustedes pueden ayudarla…, -en un principio no se veían claramente los rostros de las personas con las que estaban, pero guiados por sus voces, se comprende que es Sayuri quien acaba de hablar.

-Princesa…, de acuerdo, -sonríe Antares, -¿Debemos buscarla no es así Tsubasa-sama?, -entonces la escena se traslada al rostro del príncipe, cuya calidez podía darles fuerza para afrontar esta nueva tarea.

-En realidad no estoy muy seguro de cómo estarán las cosas por allá… se los encargo…, -responde franco el ojiverde.

-se los encargo, -repite las palabras del castaño mientras reverencia, un pequeño niño que estaba parado al lado del príncipe.

-Como usted diga Tsubasa-sama, -le responde primero a él Antares y luego voltea hacia el pequeño, de ojos color de la miel y cabellos oscuros, -Como usted diga Hane-sama…

El pequeño sonríe.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 18 "Tres estrellas fugaces"

Tras la desaparición de Sayuri con la Dark Sakura, el lugar donde estaban desapareció segundos después, transportando a los héroes que aún quedan en pie de vuelta a Tomoeda.

-¡Por eso estoy seguro de poder regresarnos hacía ese lugar!, ¡Ahora que he localizado su energía mágica!, ¡podemos llevar de vuelta al Feather Shine y enfrentarlos!, -habla Tsu-chan, parece que se está llevando acabo una confrontación de ideas entre él y la peliroja, -se lo planteé a Sakura… y ella dijo que si yo estaba completamente dispuesto contaría conmigo. –está parado frente a la cama donde ella yace sentada.

-Tú dices eso… pero es como si no recordaras todo lo que sucedió…, -se lleva las manos al rostro, -yo sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría…

-¿Lo sabías?... ¿de qué estás hablando?, -la mira intrigado.

-¿De dónde crees que viene el nombre de Host?, -se limpia las lágrimas.

-Pues… es algo como… "quien recibe al huésped", supongo…, -ante sus propias palabras abre grandes los ojos y busca su mirada, -¡¿Esos malditos se atrevieron a?

-Como yo era parte de su obra de caridad… luego de recogerme… me dijeron que debía prestar mi cuerpo para servir como contenedor… yo realmente nunca supe lo que eso significaba… por eso no te dije nada, ¡No es que yo estuviera ocultándolo! ¡en serio! Pero… una noche…hace dos días… tuve un sueño… en el que vi todo…todo… lo que acaba de pasar…, a la mañana siguiente… ya no tenia posesión de mí… y fue cuando ella empezó a manipularme para acercase a Sakura-sama y Shaoran-sama…

-Tranquila…, -se acerca a la cama y tomándola por la cabeza la recuesta contra su pecho, así ella no logra ver el gesto de molestia que su relato le ocasiona a su rostro, -_malditos…_

-Tsu-chan…, -lo rodea con sus brazos por la cintura que ya está justo frente a ella, -tenía tanto miedo de lo que te hubiera pasado…

Al escucharla el chico se separa y se arrodilla frente a la cama para poder verla de frente, entonces esboza una de sus inconfundibles y bellas sonrisas, -¿no me pasó nada vez?, -pasa su mano despejando la frente de la chica de los cabellos que la cubrían, -nada…, -repite y el recuerdo de las alas quemándose sobre su espalda regresa a su mente, -_¿qué fue eso?..._

-¿Tsu-chan?, -lo saca de sus pensamientos, entonces voltea a ella nuevamente.

-Dime…

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?, -pregunta con un gesto completamente diferente a la indecisión que tenía minutos antes.

-¿Ir a dónde?, -se sorprende el castaño

-Yo soy la piloto del Feather Shine… no puedo permitir que su debilucho contratista se quede fuera de la batalla, -bromea juguetona.

-¿Debilucho?, ¡te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho!, -se levanta y tomándola entre sus brazos la retira de la cama, -¡ajá!, ¿quién es el debilucho ahora?, -pregunta siguiendo la corriente del juego, pero para Milli eso ya era historia antigua, el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos así era un sueño que se había cumplido de la nada y por una tontería, por lo que lo mira sonrojada.

Al notarlo él también se sonroja y esquiva la mirada, -disculpa, -entonces se dispone a bajarla, pero ella se aferra más a su agarre contra él.

-¿Mm?, -se detiene al notarlo, entonces es cuando ella coloca su mano sobre la mejilla del chico y cerrando los ojos se acerca para besarlo.

El le corresponde inmediatamente y con ello la va soltando despacio y mientras ella se para el beso continúa, pasa sus brazos tras la nuca del muchacho y con ello logra tomar algunos de los mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos, mientras él instintivamente coloca sus manos sobre la cintura de la peliroja.

Tras haber sentido algo extraño, Milli abre los ojos de repente y separándose de él le toma las manos.

-¿Ami?, -se extraña por su separación.

-Tsu-chan…, -su rostro lo dice todo… algo andaba mal…, por lo que baja la mirada a sus manos que eran el objeto de atención de la chica, entonces lo comprende, el fenómeno de purificación se había activado de nuevo, sus manos brillaban y empezaban a desprenderse en polvo de estrellas hacia el cielo.

-¿No se supone que ya se había detenido hace años?, -pregunta preocupada.

-Es porque estamos en la misma dimensión… ambos…, como él poco a poco se está convirtiendo en mí… yo ya no tengo razón de ser…, -sonríe melancólico.

-¡Noo!, ¡No digas eso!, no voy a permitirlo… no puedo perderte…, -pone ambas manos sobre su rostro, -si yo vivo es por ti… ¿Qué razón me quedaría sin ti?...

-Ami…, -le sonríe no muy convencido. -cuando llegue el momento en que tenga que desaparecer por completo…

-ese momento no llegará… pero…si algo así en serio pasara… en ese momento… te diré algo… no lo olvides…

-¿Me dirás?, ¿hablarás en mi lecho de muerte?, jaja, -se ríe entusiasta.

-¡Tonto!, -se encoje de hombros sonrojada por la tristeza, -claro que no…

-oye linda… ¿podría decirme por qué es tan bonita usted?, -pregunta cambiando drásticamente la conversación y hablando divertido.

-Porque mi novio es super bonito y yo no puedo quedarme atrás xD, -responde a su al parecer acostumbrado juego de palabras, ya que sabía la respuesta apropiada, entonces se abrazan fuerte.

-Ya no pienses cosas raras…, -dice mientras apoya su mentón contra la cabeza de ella el castaño.

La chica responde abrazándolo aún más fuerte y suspirando.

OOOOOOOO

-¿Eso es lo que piensan hacer?, -pregunta Tomoyo, mientras ve como Sakura que ha tomado la espada de Shaoran entre las manos la mete dentro de su cinturón tal y como le había explicado Shaoron.

-sí… la espada se ha liberado sola…, -responde ciertamente sería.

-no me refiero a la espada… ¿Hablo de que si realmente piensan volver a ese lugar?

-estábamos hablando… y Tsu-chan dice que si pudo abrir el camino de allá para acá con su magia de seguro puede hacerlo a la inversa, pero esta vez lo hará de una manera distinta, vamos a irnos por el túnel dimensional que se abre a partir de la melodía del piano.

-pero Sakura…, -trata de persuadirla Tomoyo, pero no puede ni seguir hablando por la excesiva seriedad en el rostro de la Kinomoto.

-Tengo que… Tomoyo…, -habla finalmente, -por eso te encargo mucho a Tsu-chan y a Ayu…, porque… tengo que averiguar que pasó con Shaoran… y con Hoshi…, y ponerle fin a este asunto de Sayuri de una buena vez.

-Pero el báculo…, -insiste la pelinegra.

-Nos vemos Tomoyo…, -sale de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, que la Daidouji no logra notar.

OOOOOOOO

Los preparativos estaban listos…

Los seres mágicos dispuestos a rescatar su mundo y a traer de vuelta lo que les había sido arrebatado, forman un círculo alrededor del piano en la sala de música de la escuela Tomoeda, después de todo era el único lugar al que podrían tener acceso a un piano en buen estado para ese momento.

Eriol se unía a la batalla, llevaba puesto su atuendo de mago Clow y consigo su báculo mágico, Sakura de igual modo vestía una capa negra con adornos rosa y flores de cerezo en la parte más baja, un regalo de Tomoyo, alusivo a su nuevo rol como la actual maga Sakura, a su lado sus fieles guardianes Kerberos y Yue; detrás del pianista, se encontraba Milli, quien vestía su traje de piloto de Purachina, el cual llevaba colgado al cuello al ser reducido a tamaño portable por Tsubasa, a su lado Marianne que dispuesta a castigar a los Host por todo lo que habían hecho se une a la acción junto a su violín, aún distante pero al mismo tiempo brindador de ayuda, Raven, espera ansioso la batalla, Shaoron que lleva sus espadas a la cintura como suele portarlas un Hunter y finalmente sentado frente al piano Tsubasa, quien lleva una capa con decoraciones naranja y el símbolo del Ying y el Yang en la espalda el cual reconoce su linaje Li.

No se supo más…

Hasta que desde afuera del edificio una enorme vibración que acompañaba a la columna de luz que se elevó hasta el cielo hace evidencia de que su idea de cruzar la dimensión con la melodía del piano, había tenido un efecto positivo.

OOOOOOOO

-¿Así que eso es lo que quieres?..., -pregunta Sayuri sosteniendo una carta entre sus dedos pulgar e índice derechos, permanecía sentada mientras Hoshi, quien ha llegado a ella, se la solicita.

-La carta del dolor es uno de mis regentes… por lo que creo que podría trabajarla con mejor provecho…, -responde serio el ángel de ojos bicolor.

La habitación estaba completamente cerrada por lo que no podía pasar por ella ni la más leve de las brisas, amenizando la conversación con un aura de sofocación.

-tu vínculo con Sakura se ha disuelto, ¿entonces por qué seguir con eso?, -lo mira desconfiada.

-el hecho de que yo haya dejado de ser un guardián estrella… no quiere decir que no pueda pensar por mi mismo… moveré todos los eslabones necesarios es esta cadena de muerte para conseguir mis objetivos.

-Buenas palabras, -le sonríe la castaña, -incluso te deshiciste de Shaoran…, -estira su brazo y le pasa la carta. –si la quieres, es tuya… no me sirve para nada de todas maneras…

-_¿Qué?..._, -se pregunta en sus adentros, por el gran alboroto que se armó el día en que secuestró a Itami transformándola en carta.

-mejor que esto… tengo que prepararme para el espectáculo…, -se levanta y camina sobrepasando la distancia que tenían en un principio, en ese momento las cosas tomaron sentido para el guardián, se sentían las presencias… de las personas de Tomoeda… -_Sakura…_, -frunce el seño mientras guarda la carta entre su ropa y sale corriendo de la habitación una vez Sayuri había salido.

De ese modo llegó al pasillo por el cual se sentía más fuerte la presencia de la Dark Sakura, para no ser visto por su sombra, guardó sus alas, que aún permanecían de colores diferentes por el remanente del poder de Raven sobre su cuerpo y se topó de espaldas contra la pared.

Siguiendo su camino y deslizándose entre las paredes llegó finalmente a donde se encontraba dicha mujer, aunque el llamativo principal de lo encontrado no era precisamente ella, tras las puertas se encontraba un salón enorme en el que sentado en un trono plateado, se encontraba la figura de Shaoran inconsciente, amarrado con magia al mueble.

-_Shaoran…_, _lo sabía…los recuerdos vinieron a mi…al ver a esa mujer, esa Sakura…_, -cierra los ojos y la imagen de estar parado frente al Shaoran que ahora yace sentado en la sala le viene a la mente, al moverse el cursor de la imagen junto a él aparece el otro Shaoran, al que él le disparó, el Shaoran de magia. –era la única forma de recuperarlo…, habla para si mismo.

En ese momento la Dark Sakura introduce dentro del cuerpo del castaño la estrella de Rashinban que había obtenido del Shaoran de magia.

-con esto será suficiente…, -se dispone a esperar, la estrella entró satisfactoriamente iluminando la faz del joven de cabellos oscuros, pero no pasó más suceso que ese. -¿eh?, -se extraña la maga negra. -¡¿POR QUÉ?, ¡¿Por qué no despierta?

Ante sus gritos Hoshi tragó saliva y convocó la magia de invisibilidad que aunque consumía mucha energía iba a lograr sacarlo de ahí.

OOOOOOO

El Feather Shine estaba activado y parado afuera del lugar, dentro de la máquina, Milli logra ver todos los alrededores, mientras los tentáculos por los que fluye la magia de Tsubasa la rodean por todo el cuerpo.

-Todo está bien aquí Tsu-chan… pero…algo se siente extraño… es como si quemara…, no había sentido esto antes…, -escucha el joven la voz de la otra ojiverde dentro de su cabeza al establecer la conexión.

-Eso es por el fenómeno de asimilación… de todas maneras el interior de los Purachina tiene la misma base que las Magimachines y ellas reconocen la energía que ya ha sido contaminada, -aparece Sayuri ante ellos, -los estaba esperando.

-¿cómo…?, ¿sale así como si nada, cuando estamos aquí afuera con un Purachina?, -se sorprende el castaño.

-No Tsu-chan…, -tiemblan los ojos de Milli

-¿Creías que el Feather Shine era el único?..., -pregunta dando antesala a la aparición de otro Purachina, -¡Endless Chaoz!

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Otra de esas maquinotas?, -se espanta Marianne

-¡Todos ustedes dispérsense!, -les prácticamente ordena Tsubasa. -¿quién es el piloto?..., -pregunta luego a su contrincante.

-… es tu hermano, -responde sin intención de ocultarlo.

Los ojos de Tsubasa se abren grandes ante su respuesta.

Continuará…

Estábamos equivocados… no era a Ojou-sama a quien debíamos obedecer…, ¿Qué vamos a decirle ahora a nuestra princesa?...¿Qué vamos a decirle a Tsubasa-sama?... La destrucción de dos unidades en batalla… no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de CCS Violin Resonance: "Palabras", para juntos podamos gritar: ¡RESUENA!


	19. Palabras

El Feather Shine estaba activado y parado afuera del lugar, dentro de la máquina, Milli logra ver todos los alrededores, mientras los tentáculos por los que fluye la magia de Tsubasa la rodean por todo el cuerpo.

-Todo está bien aquí Tsu-chan… pero…algo se siente extraño… es como si quemara…, no había sentido esto antes…, -escucha el joven la voz de la otra ojiverde dentro de su cabeza al establecer la conexión.

-Eso es por el fenómeno de asimilación… de todas maneras el interior de los Purachina tiene la misma base que las Magimachines y ellas reconocen la energía que ya ha sido contaminada, -aparece Sayuri ante ellos, -los estaba esperando.

-¿cómo…?, ¿sale así como si nada, cuando estamos aquí afuera con un Purachina?, -se sorprende el castaño.

-No Tsu-chan…, -tiemblan los ojos de Milli

-¿Creías que el Feather Shine era el único?..., -pregunta dando antesala a la aparición de otro Purachina, -¡Endless Chaoz!

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Otra de esas maquinotas?, -se espanta Marianne

-¡Todos ustedes dispérsense!, -les prácticamente ordena Tsubasa. -¿quién es el piloto?..., -pregunta luego a su contrincante.

-… es tu hermano, -responde sin intención de ocultarlo.

Los ojos de Tsubasa se abren grandes ante su respuesta.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo 19 "Palabras"

Sakura ha quedado sorprendida ante lo que está frente a sus ojos, no parece tener razón alguna para moverse de ese lugar.

-¡Sakura-sama, es peligroso permanecer aquí!, -la llama Raven, que se ha detenido junto a ella.

-Ustedes adelántense…, -responde aún con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, pero enseguida reacciona al por qué de la preocupación del ángel negro al pensar en el gesto que tenía, por lo que cambia de inmediato a su sonrisa de "Todo estará bien". –No puedo dejarlos aquí Raven-san…

-Sakura-sama…, ¿qué desea que haga?...

-Adelántate y trata de localizar el paradero de Shaoran, Shaoron-san te ayudará…, yo llevaré adentro luego a Tsu-chan y a Sayuri…, -parece convencida de que lo logrará, cuando son envestidos por la ráfaga de viento del Feather Shine despegando del piso. -¡Deprisa Raven-san!, -pide mientras junta las manos al verlo alejarse.

Más adelante, el círculo mágico bajo los pies del chico castaño ha aparecido, el círculo de la estrella que es el símbolo de su madre y alrededor de él se han encendido 12 llamas que arden mientras flotan en el aire.

-¿así que con el poder del fuego?..., -pregunta Sayuri, mientras el Purachina de Milli cae envistiendo al de Aogami, mientras lo derriba, se le ha colocado encima para impedirle moverse y como si su vida dependiera de ello, posa una mano sobre el cuello de la máquina y empieza a apretarlo, misma sensación que recorre la garganta de Sayuri y se observa por las sombras que se dibujan en su piel.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?, -le grita furioso Tsubasa, por notar que hasta ese momento no ha tomado las cosas en serio, -¡Onee-chan!

Acomodando su cuello contra la fuerza, el Endless Chaoz hace lo mismo, por lo que Milli empieza a temblar ante la presión al no poder seguir ejerciendo la fuerza libremente con su máquina, -¡Tsu-chan!, -le avisa entonces.

-Sí sólo es eso… estás muerto…, -sentencia mientras activa su círculo mágico, el cual se despliega rápidamente bajo sus pies, el círculo de la estrella negra y donde la magia de Tsubasa convocó fuego la de ella lo hizo en puas de hielo que de dispersaron a su alrededor en número de mil o más, de las cuales dos habían salido disparadas al cuerpo del castaño atravesándole la garganta y el abdomen.

-¡Aggh!, -se lleva las manos a dichos lugares tratando de controlarse por el impacto, lo mismo que Milli, quien al sentir por reflejo el dolor, se alarma.

-¡Tsu-chan!, ¡Tsu-chan!, ¡¿Me oyes?

-…Estoy bien…, -responde mientras se quita las manos de los puntos afectados y con esto dando paso a la formación de la cadena mágica que se agarra con grillete a su cuello y a su cintura.

-eso es…, -recuerda la peliroja que Sayuri usó el mismo truco para sellar los poderes de Sakura. -¡Maldita!, -se enoja esta vez, -¡Sólo deja que acabe contigo!, -regresa a su punto a apretar el cuello de la unidad contraria.

-¿Vas a matarlo?... está bien que quieras acabar conmigo…, pero yo no soy más que la contratista de esa máquina mágica… hay un piloto ahí dentro…, -entrecierra los ojos Sayuri.

Sus palabras la hicieron separarse, -es verdad… Aogami-kun…, a-prieta los puños, -acto que el pelinegro aprovecha para tirarla de encima con una patada, que manda volando al Feather Shine varios metros atrás.

-¡Ami!, -ve volar la unidad Tsubasa y se lleva los brazos al estómago tras el impacto del golpe, seguidamente un fueguito de los que estaban a su lado se apaga.

Cosa que llama la atención de Sayuri, -Entonces eso es el tiempo… cuando esas cosas se apaguen por completo, significa que tu magia se habrá terminado…

-Eso no importa ahora, -responde el joven, -Mientras tenga sólo un segundo más de vida, siempre hay algo que podré cambiar… Onee-chan…, -le tiende la mano nuevamente, -por favor… desiste de esto…

-¡Endless Chaoz!, -llama nuevamente a su Purachina haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermano, el cual de un salto derribó al Feather Shine que recién estaba recuperándose del antiguo ataque.

-¡AAHH!, -cae Milli dentro de la máquina.

-Destrúyelo…, -ordena sin misericordia.

-¡Ami levántate!, -grita espantado tras sus palabras Tsubasa.

Impulsada por la voz del castaño, la ojiverde, empuja con toda su fuerza la palanca para levantarse, -¡AAAAHHHH!, -transformando el arrinconamiento en que la tenía en una confrontación de fuerzas de Purachina, ambos empujan al oponente con todo lo que tienen.

Un fueguito más se apaga del lado de Tsubasa.

-¡Sable!, -le índica el castaño, apoyándola ya que no se ha dejado caer, y así lo hace, en un segundo deja de hacer presión contra el Endless pero aprovecha para sacar el sable de luz que posee como arma el Feather Shine y de un movimiento certero le provoca una grave herida en el pecho a la unidad, la cual da resultado aparente ya que Sayuri ha tenido que agacharse para soportarlo.

Entonces el Purachina blanco saca sus alas de luz celeste y esquiva lo que sea que planeara como contraataque el negro.

-Las cosas no tienen que ser así…por favor…, -vuelve a intentar su llamado fraternal el castaño claro hacia la chica que estaba apoyada en el piso

-¿cómo te atreviste?..., -pregunta como respuesta la hija de los magos.

-¿eh?, -parpadea Tsu-chan

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A LASTIMARME?, -se levanta furiosa haciendo volar con su deseo varias de las puas de hielo nuevamente en dirección a Tsubasa, pero al haber sacado sus alas, el Feather Shine se vuelve más rápido y se interpone entre los gemelos recibiendo el daño sobre su pierna que de cierta forma se vuelve secundario al no impactar directo contra el gemelo de Sayuri.

Pero aún así Tsu-chan debe arrodillarse para controlar el dolor en su pierna derecha que como impacto en el Purachina le venía de reflejo. Dos fueguitos más se apagan de golpe, seguidos de 4 más que se esfuman uno seguido de otro, mientras parece que el dolor de su pierna pasa a segundo plano, ya que un ataque de tos de sobreviene imparable.

-¿Tsu-chan?, -pregunta Milli al notar que las luces en el interior de la máquina se tornaron intermitentes.

La mano del castaño se había llenado de sangre que emanaba de su boca con cada tosida, cada vez más fuerte y consiente de que la magia le hacia falta por la culpa de los grilletes en su cuello y cintura empieza a halárselos tratando de salvarse.

-¡TSU-CHAN!, -se alarma Milli cuando el Feather Shine se apaga.

Como puede el castaño se levanta y camina atáxico en dirección a su hermana, quien lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Qué… qué quieres?..., -da dos pasos hacia atrás ¿asustada?, por la mirada en el rostro de Tsubasa que se ha encendido en rosa por el fenómeno de asimilación.

-Es mi culpa… y lo sé…, -habla aún con sangre corriendo bajo su comisura labial izquierda. –Yo viví… gracias a que tú no… no en mi mundo… no con mi tío Touya diciendo que tenía que tener cinco empleos para poder comer, -sonríe, -no con el deseo de saber que había pasado con mi padre… pero sin la voluntad para hablarle de eso a mi madre… y es mi culpa… por eso comprendo que me odies tanto… al mismo tiempo… tener esa culpa me convierte en el único responsable… de tu vida… y de lo que hagas…

-¡No digas tonterías!, ¡Lo que yo haga o no es cosa mía!, -responde confundida por sus palabras.

-pero ya no estarás sola…, -le sonríe como sólo el puede, cosa que la pone nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué estás planeando?

-Aunque sea en el infierno… nos haremos compañía…, -responde, en ese instante el Endless Chaoz aparece tras de ella dispuesto a atravesarla con su daga. –Gracias…hermano…, -dice finalmente y cierra los ojos, esperando el momento en que Aogami acabe con las vidas de ambos y seguro que a Milli no le pasará nada ya que el Feather Shine se ha quedado sin energía.

-¡TSU-CHAAAAN!, -grita desesperada Milli desde dentro de la unidad en la cual ha quedado encerrada.

La dirección del ataque indicaba que pasaría primero tras la espalda de Sayuri para luego pasar por el pecho de Tsubasa.

El sonido de la piel siendo atravesada se apodera de la escena y tras de eso, las gotas de sangre caen una tras otra y cada vez más gruesas en el piso.

Es cuestión de segundos desde que Tsubasa vio venir la muerte, pero al no sentirla llegar abre los ojos y con ello la impresión más espantosa que ha tenido en toda su vida recorre su cuerpo entero con la electricidad que le hace sentir desfallecer.

Misma impresión que muestra Sayuri en su mirada, cuyas lágrimas se deslizan sin comprender el por qué por sus mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos estaba herido.

Pero aferrando su cuerpo a la espalda de Sayuri, mientras la abraza, se encuentra Sakura, quien ha sido herida de gravedad al entrometerse en el ataque, que luego de observar toda la pelea no encontró otro método para parar.

-¿Qué…?, -está aún estupefacta Sayuri

-¡Sakura!, ¡Dios mío!, ¡Sakura!, -se aproxima rápido a ella Tsu-chan y la toma en brazos.

-que alivio…, -sonríe la Kinomoto.

-¿Por qué?..., -pregunta extrañada Sayuri, viéndola incrédula, -nadie…había hecho algo así por mí jamás… ¿por qué tú?...

-Yo…, -trata de recuperar aire la castaña clara, -tengo una pequeña…muy hermosa… se llama Sayuri…

Sus palabras entristecen los ojos de la hija de los magos.

-No puedo permitir que esa pequeña muera… aunque, yo no sea la maga Sakura… soy la madre de esa niña… que sea como sea… sigue siendo una pequeña…, -la mira a los ojos, por lo que Sayuri puede apreciar el gran parecido que hay entre ambas.

-Por fin llegó el día… Ojou-sama…, -entra en escena Cloud, quien aparentemente también había estado cuidando de Sayuri desde las sombras.

-Cloud…, -lo recibe con naturalidad.

-tengo algo para usted… un mensaje que he estado guardando por muchos años… esperando que llegara este día…

-¿un mensaje?, -pregunta extrañada.

En ese instante la figura de Cloud brilla y se transparenta, transformándose en la maga Sakura.

Sorprendiendo los rostros de todos, pero más el de ella.

-siempre he estado a tu lado… pero nunca me dejaste salir… para poder verme necesitabas que tu corazón estuviera en paz… fue por eso que bajo la figura de este guardián he permanecido todo este tiempo… pero siempre a tu lado… nunca estuviste sola… hasta que ella llegó y me alejaste de tu lado…

-Sakura de las flores negras…, -murmura entonces y recuerda el momento en que empuja a Cloud fuera del otro mundo.

-No estaba sola…, -sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear.

-¿Pero que fue lo que pasó?, ¿Tu sabes quien es esa Sakura de cabellos negros?, -pregunta Tsu-chan, también con la garganta en un hilo, al tener frente a él a su madre, la de verdad… después de creerla desaparecida desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Sí… esa persona… es mi otro yo…, -abre con eso la explicación.

_Día del nacimiento de los gemelos de la maga y el mago._

_Sakura tenía en brazos a ambos bebés, la ruta hacia la otra dimensión había sido abierta, el viento soplaba torrencial por la magia que salía descompensada del pequeño cuerpo de la bebé, mientras al niño le empezaba a costar trabajo respirar bajo esa atmosfera. Con todo el dolor del mundo reflejado en su rostro los abraza a ambos y deja al pequeño en el piso, parándose con intensiones de entrar al otro mundo con la niña, pero volviendo a verlo nota como el bebé pierde el conocimiento y se aterra. Es entonces cuando cierra los ojos y frente a ella aparece iluminada la figura del ángel de ojos azules, que en un principio adquiere la forma de Sakura, pero enseguida se queda con la identidad de Cloud._

_Quien tomando a la bebé entre sus brazos le sonríe y entra al túnel dimensional, cerrándolo tras su entrada._

_La mirada de Sakura se nubla por las lágrimas que corren amargas bajo sus mejillas y tomando entre sus brazos a Tsu-chan llora con él._

_Es entones cuando el aura negra empieza a rodearla y adoptando su figura desaparece del lugar._

-¿eso quiere decir que esa Dark Sakura?, -ata cabos Tsu-chan.

-sí… es mi arrepentimiento y mi odio hacia mi misma por no poder hacer nada… es por eso que ella cree que todo en el mundo está mal… y quiere acabar con todo… si es que no logra despertar a Shaoran… que es su gran amor frustrado. –explica la maga.

Ante su historia, Sayuri no puede interrumpir el flujo de las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas, -no es que no quisieras estar conmigo…

-fue mi culpa…, -se entristece Tsubasa.

-Nada de eso…, -responde ella y abre sus brazos para ambos indicándoles que se acerquen.

Sakurita trata de sentarse por mi misma, indicándole a Tsu-chan que es libre de ir con ella, así que el chico se para.

En un instante ambos castaños gemelos corren a los brazos de su madre y se desatan en llanto.

Tras unos minutos son interrumpidos por el sonido de algo cayendo contra el piso, así que levantan el rostro para ver que era, se trata de Sakura, que había caído hacia atrás con los ojos en espirales, tras haber perdido el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

Mientras Milli que aún estaba encerrada en el Feather Shine mira molesta los sucesos, -¿de qué me perdí?...

Al mismo tiempo que Aogami sonríe al ver la escena, feliz de haber podido ayudar.

Minutos después, la maga está curando a Sakura con su magia y ante ellos aparecen los tres guardianes estrella muerta.

-Ojou-sama, -le reverencian a la castaña.

-Las estrellas muertas, son aquellas cuyas luces se han apagado…, -los recibe la maga.

Ante su comentario Antares eleva la mirada hacia ella y enseguida le reverencia colocando su cabeza contra el piso, -Sakura-sama…

Por su acto, la maga eleva una ceja, recordando como solían tratarse cuando ella estaba en la forma de Cloud.

-a decir verdad es cierto…, -empieza su explicación Sayuri, -ellos cambiaron el color de su estrella por mi odio…, -ellos no son mis guardianes…, -le revela la verdad a Tsubasa.

-¿qué dices?...

-como te dije… son viajeros del tiempo y espacio… controladores del presente, pasado y futuro… fueron enviados aquí desde lejos… para ayudar en la batalla, por mi yo más joven, la hija de Sakura, Ayu, -voltea entonces hacia Sakurita.

-¿Qué?, -se sorprende Sakura.

Sayuri asiente con la cabeza, -por favor… recuperen su brillo…, -voltea a ellos entonces.

Con tan solo pedirlo, por el gran poder de su magia, las estrellas es sus frentes relucen tornándose doradas, mientras las marcas sobre sus mejillas desaparecen y con ello sus alas se vuelven blancas en un destello.

-les pido un último favor…, -los mira como su antigua dueña, -por favor… sean fieles a la reina…, -los reverencia y se quita de enfrente, dejando el espacio para que ellos reverencien a Sakura, quien se sorprende avergonzada, mientras atrás, la maga, Sayuri y Tsubasa sonríen.

Continuará…

Eso es lo que somos… es por eso que luchamos… el poder de dar una segunda oportunidad… el encontrarnos en la estela de un cometa, el renacer para amarte por toda la eternidad, ¡No me daré por vencida jamás!, ¡No se pierdan el último capítulo de Card Captor Sakura, Violin Resonance! "La esperanza de volver"

¡Para que juntos podamos gritar! ¡RESUENA!


	20. La esperanza de volver

-¡No digas tonterías!, ¡Lo que yo haga o no es cosa mía!, -responde confundida Sayuri por las palabras de Tsubasa

OOOOOO

-pero ya no estarás sola…, -le sonríe como sólo el puede, cosa que la pone nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué estás planeando?, -pregunta sintiéndose acorralada.

OOOOO

-¡TSU-CHAAAAN!, -grita desesperada Milli desde dentro de la unidad en la cual ha quedado encerrada.

OOOOO

Es cuestión de segundos desde que Tsubasa vio venir la muerte, pero al no sentirla llegar abre los ojos.

Aferrando su cuerpo a la espalda de Sayuri, mientras la abraza, se encuentra Sakura, quien ha sido herida de gravedad al entrometerse en el ataque, que luego de observar toda la pelea no encontró otro método para parar.

OOOOO

-Por fin llegó el día… Ojou-sama…, -entra en escena Cloud, quien aparentemente también había estado cuidando de Sayuri desde las sombras.

-Cloud…, -lo recibe con naturalidad.

OOOOO

La figura de Cloud brilla y se transparenta, transformándose en la maga Sakura.

OOOOO

Sayuri asiente con la cabeza, -por favor… recuperen su brillo…, -voltea a los guardianes estrella muerta.

Con tan solo pedirlo, por el gran poder de su magia, las estrellas es sus frentes relucen tornándose doradas, mientras las marcas sobre sus mejillas desaparecen y con ello sus alas se vuelven blancas en un destello.

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Capítulo final "La esperanza de volver"

Los cabellos castaños de la Card Master de Tomoeda se mueven agitados por el viento que sopla afuera del lugar, donde el futuro de ella y de los presentes… ¿por qué no decir de todo el mundo?, está por decidirse… la batalla más dura librada hasta hoy ya había comenzado.

-¿Ya te sientes completamente bien?, -pregunta Tsubasa, al notar las intenciones de entrar en el rostro de Sakura. Milli y Aogami que han llegado a escena la miran también.

-Si, gracias por todo, -voltea entonces hacia la maga, quien en un instante estaba, pero al siguiente ha regresado a su forma de Cloud, -PUFF-

-¡¿EH?, -se sorprenden todos.

-¿mm?, -los mira algo desubicado el guardián, -lo lamento, tal parece que el tiempo se le agotó a Sakura-sama, después de todo ella está dentro mío, pero… ya que su otra mitad desapareció de este mundo consumida por la purificación, no es mucho lo que pueda hacerse.

-ah…, -se desilusiona Sayuri.

-¡Descuide Ojou-sama! Hay una forma, -le sonríe el pelinegro, pero la escena es interrumpida por el estruendo de las paredes del edificio colapsando, al ser atravesadas por los cuerpos de varios conocidos…

Al instante Shaoron, Eriol, Marianne y Johan, caen casi enterrados en el piso por la fuerza con que se estrellaron, seguidamente se ve como las alas negras del guardián del cuervo salen a máxima velocidad de aquel agujero con dos personas entre sus brazos, pero antes de poder aterrizar es prácticamente expulsado de la atmósfera de uno, se trataba de la Dark Sakura, que por un instante había podido coger, pero mandado a estrellarse contra los árboles más lejos, deja rodar a la otra persona que traía consigo, el castaño de apellido Li, que había mantenido secuestrado la Sakura de las flores negras.

-¡Raven!, ¡Shaoran!, -los reconoce Sakura

-¡SAYURI!, -la llama molesta desde donde se encontraba la oscura flor de cerezo.

Ante su llamado la chica se paraliza, -no quiero volver… no…, -se abraza de Cloud, quien ante la reacción de la hija de los magos busca la mirada de Tsu-chan para asentir con él y protegerla.

Mirada que Tsubasa esperaba, entonces sonríe, -Tranquila Onee-chan… ella no va a ponerte una mano encima…, -entonces se dirige a los guardianes de estrella ahora dorada, -¡ustedes!, ¡Por nada del mundo se separen de Sakura-san!, ¡Por nada!

-¿Tsu-chan, qué piensas?, -lo toma Milli por el brazo, por lo que el chico se detiene y entonces le brinda un abrazo fuerte, para al separarse responder con un simple…, -No lo sé…, pero mantente lo más alejada que puedas de esa mujer…prométemelo.

Para el momento en que habían decidido moverse, el suelo empieza a temblar con mucha intensidad.

-¿Qué?... ¿un terremoto aquí?, ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser?, -busca apoyar sus manos en el piso la peliroja.

-No… no es un terremoto…, -abre grandes los ojos Sakura, al ver como con el paso del temblor el suelo se va coloreando de negro y de él se levantan varias ramas que poco a poco se transforman en acero, que envuelven el cuerpo de Shaoran, tomándolo por los brazos, las piernas, la cintura y el cuello, para levantarlo en forma de cruz.

-¡SHAORAN!, ¡¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?, ¡NOO!, -empieza a correr hacia el lugar Sakura, pero en detenida por Kero que la hala de la capa con la boca al haber adoptado su verdadera forma.

-¡No Sakura!

-No podemos darnos el lujo de actuar sin pensar, -aparece en escena también Yue.

-¿Kero, Yue?, -los mira a cada uno ya aprieta los puños.

-¿Qué tenías pensado ir a hacer?, -interroga el guardián felino.

-¡La maga lo dijo!, ¡Si ella no logra despertarlo va a matar a Shaoran! ¿qué es lo que pasa?..., -su rostro muestra ambivalencia entre sus ideas.

-¿Qué sucede que te llamo y no acudes a mi?, -está parada entre ella y Sayuri la Dark Sakura.

-¡Ahh!, -la recibe sorprendida la castaña oscura.

-Yo no te traje aquí para esto…, -responde enfocando sus pupilas amarillas en ella.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte nuevamente a ella!, -se mete en la conversación Tsubasa, su voz parece llamarle la atención a la pelinegra ya que le presta atención y voltea ligeramente su cabeza hacia él.

-Tú…, -observa sus cabellos y ojos, por lo que rápidamente lo asocia con el bebé que tuvo entre sus brazos cuando aún formaba parte de la maga Sakura. -¡Sí tu no hubieras existido nada de esto estaría pasando!, -tras su grito lo empuja tan sólo con su energía y provoca una explosión, tras la cual el muchacho cae tirado en el piso con las ropas quemadas e inconsciente.

-¡TSU-CHAN!, -trata de correr tras él Milli pero es agarrada de la cara por la maga negra.

-el Host…, -la observa y como si con sólo mirarla le extrajera la energía, las fuerzas en el cuerpo de Milli se van desvaneciendo, hasta que cae arrodillada en el piso y sus pupilas desaparecen.

-¡Suéltala! –exige Sakura, y para darle satisfacción así lo hace, pero arrojándola a estrellarse contra los metales que habían surgido de la tierra, por lo que uno de punta fina en el que cayó le atravesó el flanco izquierdo, dolor que se nota le causó por las lágrimas que se desprenden de sus ojos opacados.

-¡NOOOOO!, -se horroriza Sakura

-¿qué?..., -voltea a ella, pero se topa con que Aogami interfiere en su camino.

-¿Aogami-kun?, -pregunta la Card Master sin comprender.

-Yo vi… como usted hizo lo mismo para salvar a Sayuri y no es que yo tenga algo como un deseo… por realizar… no soy más que un codificado, por la energía de Tsubasa y es esa precisamente… la que me dice que la proteja.

-Noo…por favor…, -no puede retener las lágrimas al ver a sus amigos caídos.

La vida de Aogami corría peligro, pero es salvada milagrosamente por el sonido de una flecha dorada que se desintegra en las cercanías de la Sakura de las flores negras.

Por lo que voltea molesta hacia su agresor y con el recorrido de su mirada el resto de la atmósfera se torna negra, iluminada solamente por cientos de relámpagos rosados y violeta oscuro que eran la porción visible de la magia desbordad de la Dark Sakura.

Dejando en medio de aquel Caos al tercer guardián Sakura, mientras le apunta con su arco.

La Sakura oscura entrecierra los ojos.

-¡Apártate de ahí o yo mismo acabaré con él!, -redirige su arco, en la dirección en que se encontraba atado en forma de cruz Shaoran.

-¡AAHH!, -aparece inmediatamente frente a él la Dark Sakura y sacando el báculo de la estrella negra le pega con él en el rostro mandándolo a estrellarse varios metros atrás en el piso.

-¿El báculo?, -se sorprende Sayuri, al notar que se lo ha quitado.

-Hoshi… ¿por qué?... pensé que nos había dejado…, -se pregunta Sakura.

-seguramente ese mocoso tiene algo en mente, -extiende sus alas Kero, -debemos ir a su lado, -le indica que suban sobre su espalda ella y Sayuri.

Y así los 6 alados estaban ya en el campo de batalla, parados tras la Dark Sakura.

-Nosotros la retendremos un momento… dependerá de ustedes averiguar que ocurre con Hoshi, -le explica Kero.

Por lo que formando una barrera alrededor de la Sakura de las flores negras, la inmovilizan aunque su magia se malgasta como conducto de agua abierto.

-¡Hoshi!, -llegan Sakura y Sayuri a levantarlo del piso.

-Gracias a Dios…, -sabía que lo comprenderían.

-¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿qué tienes en mente?, -pregunta la Card Master.

-El pendiente… tómalo… es la única forma para traer de vuelta a Shaoran…

-¿qué?, ¿pero cómo?...

-Itami… Itami me lo dio… no importa lo que suceda con nosotros… no vayas a retroceder…, -se levanta por si solo y saca de entre su ropa a la carta Sayuri "The Pain", pasándosela a ella.

-¿The Pain?, la recuperaste… como tu digas…, -se lleva al pecho el pendiente y la carta que tiene agarrada entre sus manos.

Los recuerdos de la explicación de Itami respecto al pendiente vienen a su mente: _Es un regalo que me dio mi madre… ya que mi existencia es completamente extraña en el mundo… debo decidir con él lo que haré… pero no puedo tomar esa decisión yo sola… por eso te lo encargo a ti… si mi mitad humana… o mi mitad mágica debe existir… en este mundo…_

Hoshi ya había logrado pararse, -me parece… que este será el último vuelo…, -abre de par en par sus alas, en el justo momento en que la barrera colapsa, por lo que toma a Sakura y Sayuri entre sus brazos y vuela hacia arriba tratando de no ser arrastrado por la corriente de energía que se suelta de aquella concentración masiva en la que se encontraba encerrada la Dark Sakura. Pero aún así, son golpeados por la oleada y caen todos los alados uno encima de otro tras ser derribados y mandados a volar por los poderes de la Sakura oscura.

Finalmente los 8 guardianes estaban reunidos en un mismo lugar, Kero, Yue, Hoshi, Raven, Cloud, Antares, Spika y Sirio.

Shaoron, Marianne y Eriol que habían recuperado la conciencia también se han agrupado, convirtiéndose en los espectadores de primera fila.

-Jamás podría hacer algo contra ella…, -parece desesperada la peliblanca.

-Esto es lo que haremos Sakura…, -toma la palabra el experimentado tigre, -recuerdas cuando lograste cambiar las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad a cartas Sakura?

-¿m?, si… claro, ¿por qué Kero?, -lo mira expectante.

-¡¿Acaso creen que van a vencerme haciendo pláticas absurdas?, -empieza a molestarse aún más la Dark Sakura, -¡Este mundo miserable no tiene salvación!, ¡Todas las escorias deben desaparecer!, ¡Para que no haya más sufrimiento! ¡Y acabar con todo lo maldito del universo! ¡Es decir! ¡ACABAR CON TODO! ¡CON TODOS LOS MALDITOS SERES!

-¡NOOO! ,-se ha levantado Sayuri y extiende sus brazos simbolizando el escudo humano en el que se ha convertido para Sakura y los guardianes tras de ella.

-¡Quiero verlo!, ¡Quiero siempre ver la sonrisa de mi hermano! ¡Quiero sentir lo que es tener cinco empleos para poder comer! ¡Quiero ver feliz a este mundo! ¡Sólo es cuestión de que tú lo comprendas!

-¡Desgraciada!, -le apunta rápidamente con la mano y la ametralla con balas de magia negra. -¡Eso dices por que no has perdido nada! ¡Tu estuviste sola desde el principio!

-¡Eso no es verdad!, -aparece frente a Sayuri, Cloud, que extiende sus alas para que no la ataque nuevamente y junto a él los tres guardianes venidos del futuro, azul, blanco y naranja; Spika, Sirio y Antares.

-¡AHORA SAKURA-SAMA!, -se escucha la voz de los 4 al unísono y con ello los otros 4 guardianes que estaban a su lado de levantan, los 8 empiezan a fundirse en humo, mientras Sakura, utiliza como báculo mágico la espada Li que pertenece a Shaoran.

-¡Tengo que poder con todos! ¡Es la única forma!¡De invocar la resonancia!, -se da ánimo a si misma, mientras sus manos se van separando una de la otra con el crecimiento del báculo.

La barra rosa se trasluce a color plateado-violeta, que crece más alto que ella, en la copa, el símbolo de la luna y el sol entrelazados con 5 estrellas alrededor, conectadas entre ellas por los picos de sus puntas, y en el lugar donde van las alas, crecen 2 pares de las que buscan sobresalir a la superficie.

-Gracias… por prestarme su magia…, -cierra los ojos frente al báculo y enseguida los abre viendo a la enemiga.

La Dark Sakura la mira antipática y al mismo tiempo sarcástica.

Sakura saca de su bolsa las cartas sagradas, -estoy segura de que sólo ustedes pueden devolverle lo que es en realidad…, -cierra los ojos y las tira al aire. -¡CARTAS SAKURA REGRESEN EL VERDADERO SIGNIFICADO DE LA VIDA! EQUIDAD, HONOR, AMISTAD, JUSTICIA, ABNEGACIÓN, LEALTAD, SACRIFICIO!

Las cartas empezaron a girar, pero no se desperdigaron en humo… y poco a poco dejan su vuelo para caer por el aire como cartas cualquiera al suelo.

-¿Qué?, -se sorprende ella misma, -no es posible…

-¡JAJAJAJA!, -se ríe en su cara la Dark Sakura, -¿Acaso no te das cuenta que las cartas obedecen a su amo, al reconocer su magia?... tú contrato con ellas se rompió… en el momento que la magia de las estrellas fue robada y destruida por Sayuri, -le sonríe macabra.

La culpabilidad inundó de inmediato el rostro de la castaña oscura.

-No…, -saca de su bolsa las demás cartas, que efectivamente estaban grises, -no puede ser…, -cae arrodillada en el piso.

-Por lo que no importa que tan grande y fabuloso sea el báculo que tengas…

-se quedarán dormidos… para siempre…, -voltea entonces a su báculo, recordando que dentro de él están todos los guardianes.

-¡Espera!, -le llama la atención Sayuri a la Dark Sakura, -hay una carta… que aún puede ser activada…

-¿AHHH?, -levanta una ceja la maga oscura.

-La carta que te recuerda todo lo que has pasado… para no cometer los mismos errores… porque quema en tu pecho como brasa… "DOLOR", -La llama sólo con sus palabras y entre las cartas Sakura, ésta se eleva y evolucionando al humo característico espera órdenes, la figura de Itami en su fase roja. -¡Regresa a todos el sufrimiento por no estar con su ser querido! ¡Dolor!

De inmediato la carta se dispersa por todo el lugar entrando en el cuerpo de la maga Sakura negra, en las cartas Sakura y en la propia Sakura.

-Shaoran…, -hablan las dos Sakuras presentes al unísono, mientras las cartas Sakura despiertan y empiezan a rodear a Sakura formando un círculo.

-ellas nunca dejarán de amarte Sakura…, -cae arrodillada por la impulsiva cantidad de magia que ha tenido que usar para reanimarlas a todas la castaña oscura.

-¡SHAORAN!, -parece loca la Dark Sakura, al haber salido corriendo en la dirección en que se encontraba colgado el joven Li.

-¡No lo permitiré!, -corre tras de ella Sakura, dejando atrás a Sayuri quien la observa esperanzada, tú puedes Sakura…

Pero no logra llegar a tiempo.

La Dark Sakura tiene a Shaoran entre sus brazos.

-Noo… no temas…, -se escucha entonces una voz, la voz… del mago Shaoran, quien aparece frente a Sakura, antes de que llegue al encuentro con la maga oscura.

-El mago…, -lo mira sorprendida.

-Todo este tiempo… estuve esperando dentro de tu corazón…para poder ayudarte.

-¿Qué?...

-El lugar más seguro para que yo espere, es en ti…y mi deber… es brindarte poder para que tengas otra oportunidad.

-¿pero cómo podré hacerlo?, -lo mira afligida.

Le toma la mano con delicadeza el Li mayor, -con la resonancia de tu nuevo poder…, -le dice fundiéndose una vez más dentro de ella.

Entonces Sakura abre los ojos, -¿un sueño?..., -pero mira a los alrededores y seguía parada en el campo de batalla, su mano seguía siendo sujetada por alguien, mira hacia el frente y sus ojos se abren grandes y desbordantes en felicidad.

-¡Shaoran!, -se lanza a sus brazos y enseguida se retira recordando donde estaba y busca a la Dark Sakura, que está del otro lado aún con Shaoran en los brazos.

-¿Qué es esto?...

-En este momento sólo tú puedes salvarlo… Esperanza…, -le dice el joven cuyos cabellos se tornaron plateado-grisaceo

-¿Esperanza?..., -se queda extrañada. Pero su sorpresa se hace más grande al notar como un par de alas blancas con plumas plateadas desperdigadas se despliegan de la espalda de "Shaoran". En ese momento los ojos de la castaña se nublan para luego brillar coloreando sus pupilas de dorado y con esto su cabello crece del mismo tono y un par de alas doradas se extienden en su espalda. Entonces parece reconocerlo, -Destino…, -se reclina para besarlo en esa nueva forma.

-Terminemos con esto…, -la invita el alado castaño y entonces desaparece, regresando a la normalidad a Sakura inmediatamente.

-¡Para cumplir los sueños en realidad!, ¡Eso es lo que somos! ¡Por eso es que peleamos!, ¡Desaparece a un mundo lleno de paz! ¡Donde tu corazón alcance la felicidad! ¡RESONANCE!, -invoca con el báculo apuntando en su dirección, un espectáculo de luces que la envuelven en pergamino, desapareciendo de la escena.

Apareciendo frente a Sakura en un lugar completamente blanco.

-Sí es que para ayudarte… a encontrar esa paz que necesitas… tengo que estar ahí contigo, lo haré… y te aceptaré como parte de mí… de mi yo…para entonces… ¡convertirme en la nueva maga Sakura!, -la toma de las manos y le sonríe. La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de la Sakura oscura, pero inesperadamente sonrió también, convirtiéndose en humo que entro al cuerpo de la nueva maga Sakura.

Escena seguida, Sakura ha podido recuperar el cuerpo de Shaoran, quien aún está inconsciente.

-Pude hacerlo… gracias a ti… pero ahora…, -entonces recuerda las palabras de Hoshi respecto al dije.

Dudándolo un poco lo coloca en su cuello, entonces empieza a reaccionar iluminándose al mismo tiempo que el báculo de las estrellas plateadas se desarmó liberando a las 8 entidades que llevaba por dentro.

-¡Sakura-sama!, -empiezan a hablarle todos

Menos uno… quien aún parado a su lado ve con una sonrisa en su rostro como su plan está dando frutos, mientras sus ojos que lucían de distinto tono, se colorean ambos de uno solo, un opaco amarillo dorado, que empiezan a cerrarse mientras se tambalea por la falta de energía, que termina en el desprendimiento y evaporación de sus alas, cuyas plumas desaparecen en polvo de estrellas, para finalmente caer inconsciente al piso, pero aún con una sonrisa en su faz clara.

Al mismo tiempo que el castaño en los brazos de Sakura abre poco a poco los ojos en sesiones de parpadeos.

Junto a Sayuri, un tanto más lejos, la carta "The Pain", -se convierte nuevamente en persona, Itami se mira sorprendida. -¿Humana?... ¿esa fue tu decisión…? ¿Sora?..., -entonces sonríe feliz con la decisión que ha tomado su pareja, bueno aún no pareja qué lentitud… xD

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

**Tema de salida: Dive into Shine (Lastier)**

_Historia original: Sakura Zala_

_Personajes OC: Sakura Zala_

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_OoOoO Saulen-sama OoOoO, Magníficas ideas_

_OoOoO Bet-chan OoOoOoO, Apoyo incondicional_

_OoOoO Majo-chan OoOoO, Gracias por todo!_

**Mou.. Me no mae ato sukoshi (Ahora, ante mis ojos, después de un rato) Yume wa soko made kiteiru (Un sueño viene a mi)**

Tras el derrocamiento de la Sakura de las flores negras, los héroes liberaron a la gente de Outo que había estado recluida en los campos de concentración de Host, por lo que la separación de razas fue abolida y el paraíso de los trascendidos se convirtió en una sola nación, donde los magos y no magos pudieron convivir por fin en paz.

**Kasuka na yokan dake ga (como una remota y vaga visión) Ima wa omoi sasaete (Que ahora arrastra este sentimiento)**

Con el propósito de no perder la armonía ganada, el pueblo de Mage, decidió nombrar nobleza en aquel lugar, reclamando a Sakura y a Shaoran como sus reyes, ellos trataron de negarse con toda la vergüenza del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero al final llegaron al acuerdo que ellos seguirían viviendo en Tomoeda, pero serían soberanos del lugar, vaya cosa xD.

CASA DE SAKURA

**Owari no nai kono Kurai meiro de (Haciendo este desanimo interminable) Tsuyosa wa jibun no yowasa (Son más fuertes mis debilidades)**

-¡¿Entonces lo sabías todo? , -pregunta Sakura a su hermano, quien aparentemente seguía con su sexto sentido Sakuriense con respecto a las cosas que pasaban alrededor de su hermana.

-Sí… sabía que esa Sakura que estaba viviendo en casa, no eras tú… era muy callada y obediente…no comía mucho y no hacía ruido al caminar como si tuviera patas de monstruo…, -la mira con ojos de raya y punto, feliz de tenerla de vuelta.

**kizuku koto (Y me hieren)**

-¡AAAHHH!, ¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso?, -reclama fúrica.

JajaJaja, -se escuchan las risas provenientes de la casa.

JARDÍN DE LA CASA DE SAKURA

**¡Kagayaita! (¡Pero brilla!)**

-Después de todo este tiempo… en que hemos estado trabajando en la reconstrucción de las ciudades… no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo como se debe…, -se aproxima a Sora, Itami quien lo mira sonrojada.

-¿ah?, ¿a qué te refieres?...

**Kaze o ukete hirogaru sora e, (atrapado por el viento, yendo hacia el cielo)**

-Pues… al final…, -mira hacia el cielo, -Sora…no hay nada mejor que mirar hacia el cielo… y sentirlo inalcanzable…con estas manos humanas… pero vivas…, -voltea entonces hacia él.

-…Itami…, -la mira con ojos temblorosos

Entonces la chica se aproxima más a él para poder besarlo, ambos cierran los ojos y están a punto de besarse.

**T****obitateru sa (Como si buceara)**

-¡Sora!, ¡Itami!, -abre la puerta del jardín Milli de un golpe, espantándolos y por ende separándolos aun sonrojados.

-¿Qué pasa Milli?, -pregunta serio el pelinegro.

-Llegó la hora…, -les comunica triste.

Minutos después todos están dentro de la sala en la casa de Sakura.

**¡Dive into Shine! (¡Buceara dentro del brillo!)**

-Por fin terminamos con todo lo que debíamos hacer… y si no nos vamos ahora nos purificaremos por completo jujuju, -trata de sacarle chiste al asunto Sayuri.

-Pero se los agradecemos mucho… por todo…, -habla Sakura

-No… después de todo lo que hice…, -se nota arrepentida la hija de los magos.

-No Sayuri… tú fuiste de gran ayuda al final… así que no te arrepientas de eso…, -responde con una sonrisa verdadera la Card Master.

-Sakura…, -sonríe ella también.

**Fukai yami mo Hikari ni kawaru, sono shunkan, (Hasta la más profunda oscuridad se convertirá en luz)**

-Cuídense mucho, -levanta la mano Tsubasa en señal de despedida.

Lo mismo que Milli y Cloud, de esa forma, todos se desvanecen y regresan a su tiempo.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos Sakura-sama…, -le reverencian los 3 guardianes de estrella fugaz y se desvanecen.

-Acabó…, -sonríe Shaoran.

-sí…, - se para a su lado Sora.

**Shinjiteru kara (Y creeré en eso)**

-jaja… que galantes, -les pega una palmadita en la espalda Itami y va a la cocina, seguida de Sakura.

-¡Aogami-kun! ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?, -llama Sakura desde la cocina

-¡Ahora voy Sakura-sama!, -corre tras ella el chico, -_después de todo no tengo a donde ir…_

OOOOOOOO

Vos de Tsubasa Kinomoto

Resonancia, el poder explosivo que no se observa con los sentidos… la razón por la que luchamos… convertir nuestros sueños en realidad… Cuenta la historia de un par de estrellas fugaces gemelas y juguetonas… llamadas ESPERANZA y DESTINO, juntas son conocidas como "La esperanza de volver", volver a donde te quedaste… para retomar tu camino y volverte fuerte por ti mismo. Pues… La esperanza de volver, salta de planeta en planeta durante cientos de años, persiguiéndose enamoradas una a la otra y de vez en cuando… bajan en un planeta… o en la estela de un cometa… y renacen… adoptando figuras humanas, nacidas para buscarse y amarse por toda la eternidad…

FIN

Notas:

UUUFFFFF, ¡Yataso!, ¡En el último día de las vacaciones!, ¡Logré terminar!, xD juju, espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer!


	21. Epílogo

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

VIOLIN RESONANCE

Epílogo "La noticia"

TOMOEDA-CASA DE SAKURA

-Así que ustedes dicen estar casados…, -los mira a cada uno Touya, mientras los tiene sentados juntos a Sakura y Shaoran en un sillón para dos personas, viéndolo de frente.

-¡No decimos que lo estamos!, ¡Es que lo estamos!, -responde Shaoran mirándolo enojado, misma mirada que recibe de parte de su cuñado.

-Bueno… como sea mocoso, Según las leyes de nuestro país y mundo ustedes no lo están, porque no hay papeles de por medio… y para legalizar su estado aquí debemos llevar acabo la ceremonia.

-Haberlo dicho antes…, -razona el castaño, -¡Espera! ¡¿A quién llamas mocoso?, -se levanta del sofá, como típica respuesta.

-dejando eso de lado…, -trata de meterse Sakura para detener la pelea, por lo que levanta el brazo en señal de querer ser escuchada.

-Habla monstruo, -le da la palabra su hermano.

-¡¿Cómo que monstruo?, -se enoja ella también.

Escena seguida están chibi Shaoran y chibi Sakura enojados y reclamando sin que les presten mucha atención.

La escena se amplia de lado de Touya, donde se observa como los gemelos están sentados a cada lado suyo, -¿Mocoso?, -se extraña Tsu-chan, seguido de Sayuri, -¿Monstruo?...

-¡AHHHH!, -se ponen azules los S+S tras escuchar las palabras de sus hijos.

-Descuida, yo me haré cargo de esto, -entra en escena Sora, hablando con Touya, toma al par de chibis Sakura y Shaoran que aún no pueden superar lo que acaba de pasar.

-Muy bien, -es hora de aprender lo que cuesta la vida, -se prepara para retirarse también Touya y levanta a cada niño bajo sus brazos cual llevara dos costales a los lados.

DÍA DE LA BODA

La iglesia estaba abarrotada, en las filas de adelante se nota la presencia de Tomoyo con un gran equipo de mujeres vestidas de negro quienes la gran mayoría poseen cámaras de video de tecnología muy avanzada.

También están Sora e Itami, Shaoron, Eriol, Aogami, Touya, Yukito, más atrás están Yamasaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rica, el profesor Terada, la Profesora Kaho Misuki, quien sostiene una cesta desde la cual observan el espectáculo Kero y Supi y por último a su lado Nakuru Akisuki.

La Novia camina siendo guiada por su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto y la cola de su vestido es llevada por los gemelos que se tiran pétalos de flores de las que están en el piso mientras avanzan.

Al llegar al altar es recibida por el novio, quien vestido de igual modo en traje blanco le tiende la mano para que termine de subir.

En ese momento los recuerdos vienen a su mente:

_-¿Sabes Shaoran?, -llama la atención del joven, quien en ese instante voltea diligente hacia ella, su faz entera parecía adorable, por lo que ella se sonroja. –no…no es nada, -se encoje de hombros mientras sonríe_

_-…Sakura…, -sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos, pero enseguida recupera su acostumbrada pose, -dime, -la anima sonriente mientras la toma de la mano._

_-yo… estaba pensando que sería lindo… convertirme en una novia… si fuera en un lugar como este, -lo mira franca y luego mira hacia el mar que tenía en frente._

_-¿una novia?, -la mira y parpadea, -¿en un lugar como este?... creo que las mujeres tienen muchas maneras de pensar, -sonríe nervioso._

_-¿a que viene eso?, -lo mira curiosa._

_-ya sabes el trauma que me impuso Meilin…, -se avergüenza por sus palabras, -para mí una novia es una chica vestida de blanco en una iglesia._

_Tras sus palabras hubo algunos segundos de silencio, pero ninguno soltó la mano del otro. La brisa cálida pero a la vez refrescante golpeaba juguetona contra el cabello y las ropas de los magos sublimes._

_-Ya veo…, -responde entonces Sakura, sus palabras se escucharon ciertamente desanimadas, pero el chico lo nota de inmediato por lo que la toma del mentón para que lo vea._

-Shaoran…, -lo mira fijo en la actualidad.

-¿m?, -pregunta antes de levantar su velo.

-¿Aún que nosotros estemos casados…y para ti las novias son una chica vestida de blanco… esto te parece especial?

-te lo dije una vez…mientras haya un deseo en tu corazón… y yo pueda compartirlo… entonces ese deseo se volverá de ambos… y lo que veo ahora ante mis ojos… es la mujer más hermosa que existe sobre la tierra…, -dice y luego levanta su velo para poder tenerla completamente de frente y apreciarla.

Minutos después, se les pide que proclamen sus votos.

-¿Los recuerdas?, -pregunta nerviosa.

-a partir de este día…no importa lo que suceda…no importa donde nos encontremos…ni como…, yo siempre estaré a tu lado…, -la mira enamorado el castaño, por lo que ella asiente, mientras él coloca el anillo en su dedo.

-a partir de este día… te confío todo lo que soy… y te entrego mi amor…para que él te cuide siempre…, -le responde de la misma manera la maga sublime y procede a colocar su anillo también.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia, -se le informa al castaño.

Sin dudas y completamente entregados el uno al otro, él se agacha un poco y reclina su cabeza para poder besarla, mientras ella coloca su mano derecha en el hombro de Li, mientras la izquierda va directo a su pecho, entonces lo recibe y corresponde, ambos cierran los ojos y el tiempo y los presentes parecieran no importar.

La escena se cierra con una lluvia de pétalos de flor de cerezo.

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama, parecía desesperado ya que su pierna izquierda se movía nerviosa, sostenía una pequeña caja en sus manos y la miraba una y otra vez.

-Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no… Dos rayas rojas es si… una raya azul es no…

Hasta que finalmente la puerta del baño donde había estado Sakura se abre, ella camina con el artefacto en su mano y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Shaoran si son dos rayas rojas que significa?, -lo mira intrigada.

El joven Li se nota demasiado nervioso como para recordar lo que ha leído una y otra vez durante los últimos minutos.

-A ver… déjame leer…, -pone sus ojos sobre la caja nuevamente, - **Dos rayas rojas es si…**, -Sakura… tenías razón…, -le sonríe poco a poco tratando de mostrarse más tranquilo, -estás embarazada, -le contesta feliz.

Ante la noticia la joven Kinomoto, digo Li, se lleva ambas manos al vientre y dirige su mirada emocionada hacia el castaño, quien inmediatamente pone su mano sobre su mejilla y la besa tierno.

Continuará… algún día…

Noticia:

La historia continua…, en la primera temporada nos sacudieron con la noticia de su existencia, -las figuras de los magos Sakura y Shaoran aparecen, -durante la segunda temporada, se reveló el secreto maldito de la santa maga…, -las figuras de los magos desaparecen y en su lugar se posan uno frente a otro Tsubasa y Sayuri, -la tercera temporada traerá una búsqueda exhaustiva…

-¡Recuperaré a Hane cueste lo que cueste!, -se escucha la voz de Shaoran.

No se pierdan próximamente:

Card Captor Sakura **Heaven Season**


End file.
